Sonamy: No Hope
by Papapa
Summary: There is no hope for any of them. No hope for Sonic, no hope for Tails, no hope for GUN, no hope for the resistance, and most of all, no hope for Amy. There is no hope he will ever love her, and no hope she will love him again. But the most depressing of these facts is that there is no hope for her to ever be the girl she was. She is an agent of evil, not Amy rose. This is a Sonamy
1. Consilium

"**Look to the Lord and His strength; seek His face always."**

**-Psalm 105:4**

Another crushing defeat. Another humiliating, horrible, unbelievable, and terrible defeat at the hands of the blue hedgehog. To Dr. Eggman, it was the worst experience in his life to be defeated by Sonic. That pesky rodent had ruined every evil plan he had ever devised. Not only did he defeat Eggman multiple times, but also he did it with style. He acted like it was an everyday thing to destroy a robot. Nothing made Eggman more frustrated than seeing his precious creations blown apart by a 16-year-old blue hedgehog. If there ever were an opportunity to kill Sonic, he would take it. Sonic had delayed the creation of the Eggman Empire for far too long, and this latest defeat meant another setback. Setbacks, he always said that, but deep down, Eggman knew that these setbacks were actually him failing, and losing hope of ever completing his dream of a perfect empire. He needed to act fast. He was an aging man, if he ever wanted to see his dream come true, he had to do it fast. And after this latest defeat, that was less and less a possibility. He needed to come up with a new idea to destroy Sonic and his friends. Little did he know, a new idea was just around the corner.

Dr. Eggman walked down the metal corridor of his robot testing grounds. The massive underground building had hundreds of huge testing rooms where he made sure his badniks were ready to fight. The large fat old man walked down the hallway. He walked with a confident and cocky swagger. His blue glasses, although they were cracked, were paced snugly on his long red nose. His large red mustache was a mess and all twisted up. He rubbed his bruised head. His body ached all over from the explosion that had launched him hundreds of meters out of his robot. Burn marks and cuts dotted his once clean red coat. The cuts and bruises made walking almost unbearable, but he needed to get to his destination. He didn't show it, but he was furious inside. The lasted defeat had cost him hundreds of swat-bots. It would take weeks to get that many replaced.

"Blasted Sonic, next time, you won't be so lucky." He grumbled to himself

Eggman approached a steel door. The door slid open with a hiss, and he walked in. The room was the observation deck to his latest robot. He slowly walked up to the huge glass windows, staring at the black void in front of him. He reached the windows, and looked down. He pressed a button on one of the many computers in the room. He then looked back up with joy. When he pressed the button, hundreds of floodlights switched on, illuminating the several story high creation inside. The lights lit up, showing off the entire robot's white painted pieces, from its huge feet, to its massive shield on one arm, to the huge, experimental weapon in its other arm, to its massive shoulder-mounted cannon, to its ghostlike, emotionless head. It was a masterpiece of engineering. Never before had he created a robot of this scale. It was the most powerful robot ever constructed by man, and it was going to be used against Sonic. A single tear fell from his eye. This creation was his pride and joy. No robot in history was ever this huge, or deadly. It made Eggman feel like a little kid inside, having all this power at his command. Eggman placed his palm on the glass window.

"Soon my creation, soon we will single-handedly destroy Sonic and all his friends." He said to himself in a vengeful tone

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from one of the computers next to him. Eggman spun around and walked over to it. He pressed the button and the monitor turned on. The screen continued to be blank, except for a single red dot in the middle of it. An evil grin spread across his face.

"Ah, Consilium, how nice of you to join me." Eggman greeted happily

"Greetings Doctor, it is nice to see you back after your latest defeat." Consilium said in a calm, monotone voice

Consilium was Eggman's newest AI addition. He was a super computer, which was even smarter than Eggman himself. The computer was named Consilium after the Latin word meaning "plan". After one battle, Eggman found it necessary to have a computer help him with his decisions. After all, computers were even smarter than the evil genius that created them. So far, Consilium had had a very good record. With the advice he had given, Eggman was able to capture one of the Chaos Emeralds. Consilium had pinpointed the location of it even before Tails could. It was an amazing experience for Eggman to win for once. And those fools in Station Square were still looking for it. He was already proving to be more competent than Cubot and Orbot.

"Don't speak like that!" Eggman exclaimed in an annoyed tone, "It was just a setback." He corrected, calmly

"Yes Doctor, I have good news for you about the Specter" Consilium announced in his robotic, emotionless voice

Eggman raised an eyebrow and turned around, looking at his massive robot, the Specter.

"What do you have to report?" he asked curiously

"My data had reported that the Specter had performed at a 120.5 percent efficient combat rate. It has been able to destroy all targets in record time and accuracy, even for me."

Eggman's smirk grew wider from the report. He slowly walked up to glass and stared at the Specter.

"But…" Consilium said

Eggman turned his head around and stared at the computer.

"But what?" he asked in a harsh tone

"I have calculated that adding a human driver will slow down the Specter's performance and all around killing ability. I recommend you not to take control of this robot."

Eggman was thoroughly surprised by what Consilium was saying. It was not something he had ever been told before, and certainly not something he had thought of. It frustrated him that the computer was telling him not to be involved in the fight, but it made sense. However, Eggman still wanted to be the one to destroy Sonic, not a machine.

"Sorry Consilium, but I will be the one to pilot this machine, and I will be the one to destroy Sonic with it. That is how my plans work." Eggman commented

A brief silence filled the room. Then, Consilium spoke up again, this time, in a more condescending fashion.

"Just like your plan for E-123 to capture the frog, but have him turn to the side of Sonic after talking to a girl?"

Eggman spun around, enraged by the computer's words.

"WHAT?!" he bellowed

Consilium continued with his talk.

"Or just like your plan for Rouge, your top agent, to turn and give her allegiance to GUN? And what about your greatest plan. Reawakening the Ultimate Life form, just to have him turn to Sonic's side? Yes, you have made quite a few genius plans in your lifetime."

Eggman was lost for words. The computer was retelling every major defeat he had ever had. He described how every ally he ever acquired had turned on him. There must have been a point to these insults; everything Consilium said had a point. Eggman slowly walked up to the monitor.

"What are you getting at here?" he asked with a suspicious voice

"From my data collection, it appears that all your major defeats that have almost cost you your life, have been from you allies turning against you. Why do you think that is?"

Eggman was skeptical of where the computer was going with this. But it seemed that it might be a good idea to go along with it.

"No, why?" he replied

"The hedgehog and friends turned their enemies into allies, catching you off-guard. The simple human mind cannot understand that an ally has turned against them in an efficient time. You must think Doctor, how would the hedgehog react if one of his friends were to turn against him?"

Eggman thought for a long time what the computer was saying. It was an interesting concept, one he hadn't though of. Turning one of their own against them. That could wreck havoc on Sonic's team, and all his friends. But what if it did succeed, and he acquired a new ally? What would he do? How would they help him? All these questions flooded through Eggman's mind. But still, the idea was something he liked. It was diabolical. He slowly stroked his long red mustache while thinking.

"So what do you want me to do with your idea?" he asked slowly

"It only seems logical to follow my idea. And I have worked out who among the hedgehog's friends is most likely to betray him."

Eggman's interest in the idea shot up when Consilium said this.

"Who, Shadow?" he asked

"From my records, Knuckles is the most likely to turn. His loyalty to Sonic is considerably low. He hates the hedgehog with a passion, and would be most likely to turn, even for the smallest of reasons."

Eggman shook his head slowly.

"No. For once, you're wrong. He doesn't have loyalty to Sonic. He has loyalty to the Master Emerald. He knows that I want to Master Emerald, and would never go to my side. He hates me more than he hates Sonic. And besides, I've already tried with Knuckles. I tried to turn him once, but it didn't work. I didn't think the plan through. That is why I haven't come up with this idea again." Eggman explained

A couple seconds went by. He had clearly confused Consilium. That was one thing about computers. They didn't have loyalty, and therefore, had no concept of it.

"The next choice would be Silver. He blames Sonic for the destruction of his world, and therefore, would do anything to prevent that."

"Again, you're wrong." Eggman corrected, "Silver and that little girlfriend of his are in a different dimension right now. And I do not have the energy to go get him, and fight them both."

"Another choice would be the fox."

"Tails? Sonic's best friend?" Eggman asked in disbelief

"Yes. Records show that while they are best friends, they have had many fights throughout the years. Old grudges could reawaken his hatred for Sonic."

"Again, Consilium. Something you don't understand about friendship. It can overcome a lot of things. The reason for them staying friends is because they are like brothers. They love each other way t-" Eggman stopped himself mid-sentence

A new thought came to his head, one that tickled his inner evil. The idea that could possibly turn everything in his favor. Eggman held his mouth open, thinking. He closed it and stroked his mustache. He stared over at Consilium with a mysterious grin.

"What is it Doctor?" Consilium asked

"What data have you collected on the pink one?" Eggman asked

"The pink one… do you mean Amy Rose? The mentally unstable girl who loves Sonic?" Consilium asked in a truly surprised tone

"OF COARSE!" Eggman screamed

"Sorry Doctor, I regret to inform you that the idea of turning Amy against Sonic is highly improbable."

"And why is that?"

"Because," Consilium explained, "she is the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic. Her undying loyalty to him is unmatched by any recorded person. She has been recorded as doing anything and everything to be with Sonic, and to gain his affection. It would be near impossible to even make her consider the idea of turning. She would refuse because she would have no chance with Sonic loving her afterwards."

Eggman's smile grew even larger. He was outsmarting a computer. His genius knew no bounds. He gently pat the computer monitor and chuckled.

"Ahh… I still have to work on your memory hard-drive. You are correct however. She would never turn against Sonic, but, she is more than willing to go against her friends." He said in a smug tone

A brief moment of silence followed. He waited to see what the computer would reply with.

"I do not follow. Logic is not being used in this situation." Consilium said

"I have seen many times Amy turning against her friends, smashing them, and crushing them because they made her angry. She will even get mad at Sonic, but will eventually warm up to him. What I am proposing is something completely different from turning Amy against Sonic."

"And that being?"

"Mislead her." He said, putting his fingers against each other

"Continue, Doctor."

"I would think that if this girl's idol was gone, she would become a new person. Her personality would drastically change. She may go from happy and bubbly, to dark and angry. I have seen this firsthand. Years ago, when Sonic's friends and I returned from Earth to Mobius, Sonic was left behind. What happened to Amy was something I had never seen before. She turned into a raging monster of emotion. Confusion, sadness, hate, anger, loss, and loneliness could be seen in her behavior. Never had I ever witnessed such ferocity and anger come from such a normal and happy girl. And the reason for this… Sonic was not there. He was thought to be left behind on Earth. People believed they would never see their blue hero again. And that is what caused Amy to go animalistic. Now imagine if we were to replicate those same conditions. What if we, got rid of Sonic temporarily? We would have an opportunity to turn her against her friends, permanently. Mold her into my new agent, and make her completely obedient to me, and not to her friends. It would be truly magical to see her attacking her friends, possibly even killing them, all because Sonic was dead."

Eggman stopped to let the idea sink into his computer companion. After a couple seconds, he continued with his idea.

"So what do you think?" he asked with eagerness

"I have gone over the probability according to the new data, and you have a 50.4 percent chance of turning her to your side. I see the potential, but what about when Sonic returns? How would you compensate for that?"

Eggman chuckled smugly.

"By the time that rodent is back, she will be completely obedient to me, and will want nothing more than to kill him. I've taken classes in psychology you know." He said

"Your plan does not have the best percentage of success, but it is possible." Consilium said

Eggman looked over at the Specter and adjusted his glasses.

"Well I am going to go with it anyway. I am ready for my revenge."

If he was going to go through with this plan of his, he would need to get ready, and go as soon as possible. Time was of the essence; he had an empire to create.

"Consilium, prepare the Specter and three squads of swat-bots for launch. Once you are finished with that, inform me. I will need to do some freshening up before we meet our pink friend of ours." Eggman ordered, walking out of the room

As Eggman walked towards his private room, he began to think. Three years ago, he captured a small pink hedgehog girl chasing after his arch nemesis. Never did he expect that frightened girl to become one of his most dangerous enemies. Never did he think that this girl would become his new agent of evil. That 15-year-old girl would become his greatest ally. He formulated a plot in his mind to keep her to his will. He would turn that girl into a killer. He was going to bring out the inner hatred that burned inside that bubbly and go lucky persona of hers. It would take manipulating lies and precise setups to turn her, but when he did, she would be his agent forever. No emotion except hatred would fill her heart and mind. It was truly his most diabolical plan he had ever devised.

Eggman went into his private quarters to change into some fresh clothes and look like the evil genius he was born to be. Once he was done, his glasses were clean and fresh. His coat was perfect and new. His mustache was finely combed and ready. He left the room, walking with so much confidence, that one could say his confidence alone would win him the day. He returned back to the viewing room of the Specter. He walked up to one of the monitors.

"Consilium, is everything ready?" he asked

A single beep came from the console, and the red eye of Consilium appeared.

"All preparations are in place. Awaiting your command to insert the Chaos Emerald." Consilium reported

Eggman grinned and looked over at a glass case. Inside hovered the red Chaos Emerald. Its light shined brightly and beautifully. If only he had six others, it would look spectacular. He looked back at the console.

"Good. Authorization code, 65 67 67 6d 61 6e. Insert the emerald." Eggman ordered

A couple muffled beeps came from the monitor. Seconds later, the Chaos Emerald inside the glass case shot downward, disappearing. It was being placed inside the reactor core of the Specter. Eggman smirked and looked back at the Specter.

"Give controls over to the Specter. I'll just be there for my great speech." He requested

"Understood, Doctor. The swat-bots are loaded into the drop ships, the Specter is fully operational, and the emerald is in place. But sir, may I ask a question?" Consilium asked

"What?" he replied

"What do you plan on doing to get rid of Sonic?" Consilium asked in a genuinely oblivious tone

"It is all part of my master plan. Don't doubt me my computerized conscious." Eggman laughed

"As you wish, Doctor."

Eggman nodded in approval and marched up to the elevator. He traveled up the hundreds of feet to the head of the Specter. A bridge connected the base to the head of massive robot. The Samurai helmet looking head had a concealed door that led to the cockpit. Eggman walked through the bridge towards the head. The sounds of huge motors, gears, cannons, and hydraulics getting ready filled the air. The smell of oil and gunpowder was the only scent in the whole base. It was alarming, but reassuring.

"This is it." He said to himself, squeezing through the door to the cockpit

Eggman entered the cockpit. He sat down in the pilot's chair and looked around. It was a surprisingly small room for such a huge robot. The dim red light of the cockpit was pierced by the colors on the buttons and monitors of the controls. Quiet pings and beeps from the controls were the only noises in the cockpit. Eggman looked out the viewport of the cockpit. The viewport was one of the eyes of the giant mech. It was a grand view from the extreme height. The maintenance robots on the ground were just small specs to him. Nothing was more exhilarating to him than sitting in that pilot's chair. The power of the Specter could be felt throughout the cockpit. In front of the pilot's chair was the yoke. The controls for the big-ass robot were right in front of him, but he couldn't touch them. He was putting complete faith in the AI of this robot. This was nerve-racking for Eggman. He didn't often trust machines this big to be commanded by themselves.

"Uhh… Consilium, I'm not too sure about this." Eggman said uneasily

The ominous red dot of Consilium appeared on one of the monitors.

"Do not worry, Doctor." Consilium reassured in his synthesized male voice, "The AI in this robot has been finely tuned by me to have it excel in high-stress environments."

Eggman nodded quickly and nervously. This battle might be more dangerous than he thought. But he quickly regained his composure and knew what had to be done. He needed to get Amy. A determined look appeared on his face. He looked over the controls and monitors.

"Open launch doors. Prepare swat-bot drop ships for immediate take off."

Eggman ordered Consilium, and the computer followed the orders as soon as they were given.

"Do final systems check. Ignite thrusters in 3… 2… 1… launch!" he bellowed

As soon as he said this, the space shuttle-sized rocket boosters under the Specter's feet ignited. Massive fireballs consumed anything on the ground. After a few moments of rumbling and shaking, the Specters finally began to lift off the ground. Slowly, the massive robot gained altitude. The cockpit shook violently and with a deafening roar. After a minute of what seemed like hell to the human senses, the Specter was soaring up into the sky. Following close behind it were two swat-bot drop ships, full of the robots.

"To Station Square!" Eggman screamed

It was happening. The fight that would set in motion some of Mobius' darkest days. This fight would not only prove fatal for many, but also mark the end of peace and prosperity for hundreds. The Doctor had a plan, and he was determined to carry it out. Nothing could stop a 500-foot tall robot with the most advanced weaponry ever conceived, along with three squads of heavily armed swat-bots. Sonic and his friends, especially Amy, were about to be in a world of hurt, discomfort, and emotional instability. For the first time in history, Sonic may have met his match, and might not only lose a fight, but lose a friend. The future was uncertain, but one thing was for sure. Somebody was going to feel a lot of pain very soon.

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you a new story. So, I am sorry about starting all these stories and not completing them. I just can't get passionate about the story, but this one will be different. This happened to me before I wrote, "I remember" as well. Anyway, the author's notes are going to be short in this story, so I'll keep 'em short. **

**So, as always, please leave a review or PM and don't forget to favorite and follow. **

**Until next time, pa pa!**


	2. Where is sonic?

"**Blesses are they who keep his statues and seek him with all their heart."**

**-Psalm 119:2**

The sun shined down brightly over the Green Hill Zone. It's rays of heat warming up the world. Only a few puffy clouds dotted the clear blue sky. A breeze slightly rustled the vibrant green grass. Short woodland creatures scurried about everywhere. Huge flowers stuck up from the ground, soaking in the sun and twirling their pedals. Tall palm trees lined the beautiful coastline. A white sandy beach sat between the green grass and the crystal clear blue water of the sea. The waves of the sea lapped over each other, making roaring noises every few seconds. In the middle of this amazing scene was a blue hedgehog. This blue hedgehog was just relaxing against a palm tree, staring out at the sea. His red shoes with white bands and gold buckles shined in the sun. His sparkling green eyes were relaxed and calm. It was Sonic the Hedgehog.

"What a beautiful day to do nothing." He said to himself

He picked up his drink, which was half a cocoanut, and sipped up the white liquid inside. He shivered with enjoyment at the taste of the milky substance. It was true what they said about the Green Hill Zone. It tingled every sense in the body. The calm breeze and warm sun made Sonic's skin and fur feel warm and comfortable. The sight in front of him was truly one of the most amazing pictures he had ever seen. The smells of the wild flowers, and the salty sea were intoxicating. It was perfect. Everything was just a picture perfect scene.

"If only Egghead didn't have to ruin it all the time, I would probably set up a home here." Sonic said quietly

Nothing could ruin this perfect day for Sonic. He had defeated Dr. Eggman a few hours ago. It was the easiest victory for him in a long time. The evil scientist only brought swat-bots to deal with him. That was a terrible mistake on Eggman's part. But nevertheless, Sonic was able to destroy them all without even breaking a sweat. That Eggman, always up to something. Sonic secretly wished he didn't have to fight Eggman all the time. He just wanted to run around and be free, not be hung up with saving the world all the time. It would be a great day for everybody when he finally stopped trying to take over the world. But until then, Sonic had to worry about where that man was, or what he was doing. But right now, after that crushing victory, Sonic could just relax and watch the world go by for a while. He didn't get many chances like this actually. Most of his day was taken over by saving animals, hanging out with Tails, fighting Eggman or Shadow, visiting his family, doing advertisements for sports drinks, taking care of Cheese for Cream, or running away from Amy.

Suddenly, Sonic heard a rustling sound coming from one of the bushes near him. He looked over at the bush with a curious face. But soon he spotted what had made the noise. Two white rabbit ears stuck up from the bush. His expression softened and he smirked.

"Come here little guy. It's okay." He whispered

Slowly and quietly, a small white rabbit came out of the bush. It stared at Sonic with huge black eyes. The little rabbit was adorable. It held a small carrot in its mouth. Sonic chuckled.

"Come on, don't be shy. I won't hurt ya." He said to the rabbit

The little rabbit hopped towards him a couple times. Sonic chuckled at how cute the little white puff of fur was. Eventually, the rabbit reached him and sat down next to Sonic. Sonic patted the rabbit on the head.

"Now what are you doing way out here buddy? Shouldn't you be in your little rabbit-hole?" he asked in a joking tone

The rabbit didn't respond. It just nibbled on its carrot and stared out at the sea. Sonic sighed and looked out to see as well. There they sat, the blue hedgehog and the little white rabbit. For a while, they just sat quietly. Once the little rabbit was finished with his carrot, he looked up at Sonic with his massive cute eyes. Sonic looked down and smirked. He grabbed his cocoanut drink and tipped it slightly for the rabbit.

"Here ya go."

The rabbit sipped the drink and immediately spit it out. Sonic laughed at the rabbit's reaction to the drink.

"Fine! More for me!" he laughed

Sonic pulled the drink away and took another sip himself. He enjoyed the drink quite a lot. If he had a chilidog with him, this day would be even better. Just as Sonic was about to put down the drink, two other rabbits hopped out of the bush. Sonic and the little white rabbit spun around to see what was the commotion. One of the rabbits was larger than the other, but was running away from the smaller one. The other smaller rabbit was chasing after the big one. It was a comedic scene. The big strong rabbit running away from the smaller, weaker one. The two rabbits scurried about on the sand of the beach. They threw up sand everywhere when they hopped about. It was clear that the smaller rabbit was going to catch the big one at some point. Sonic and the little rabbit stared at the two creatures chasing each other.

"What do you think they're doing? It looks like one wants to do something with the other." Sonic chuckled

But then a thought hit Sonic very hard. It made his happy and entertained expression change to serious and thoughtful. It was a thought that had been reoccurring for a few months now. It didn't make any sense to him, but he continued thinking about it. It was a thought that he never imagined he would consider, but he was. He stared at the rabbits with a hard stare. The thought that he had might be the strangest thing he ever thought about. Sonic looked down at the rabbit next to him and patted it slowly.

"You ever been in love little buddy? I certainly haven't." he said quietly

The little rabbit looked up at him. Sonic sighed and lowered his head. He was thinking about Amy. Ever since she had turned sixteen, something had changed in her. Her pink fur seemed a bit softer. Her quills seem to have curved a bit more. Her chest had pronounced a bit more. Her entire body had grown into itself. It seemed like she had matured a lot. She was, in Sonic's opinion, one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. He had realized it when they had all gone to the beach to relax one day. When Amy came out of the dressing room with Cream, Sonic nearly jumped in shock at the girl he had previously thought was very weird. Her body had become amazing, the pinnacle of female beauty. The entire time they were at the beach, Sonic couldn't take his eyes off her. He never imagined Amy ever looking like she had. With such beauty and grace, nobody could resist her. But there was still one problem that kept Sonic from walking up and asking her out.

"Do you ever get annoyed buddy?" Sonic asked the rabbit

It was true. Despite Amy's fantastic body and stunning features, she was still a couple years younger mentally. She still chased after him and screamed his name like a fangirl. She continually tackled him and tried to kiss him. She flirted in almost every conversation with him. She was as crazy about him as ever. Under normal circumstances, he would return the flirting with her. But she was just not mature enough mentally. She still didn't know when to be quiet, or when to not flirt with him. It was annoying for him to deal with that, but still want to date her.

"I don't know little guy." Sonic said, lowering his shoulders and sighing, "I mean, she is the prettiest girl I've ever seen. She has the most beautiful eyes, and the way she bats her eyes at me makes me melt inside. But… she just isn't mature. If I ever returned her feelings, she would go crazy. She would embarrass me. She would scream to the world that I loved her, and then go to tell everyone. I just can't handle that. I wish we could just date, and not be so dramatic about it. But she can't control herself. I guess that's why I don't say it back to her."

Sonic looked down at the rabbit, which was staring back up at him. The rabbit's beady black eyes stared at him intensely. Then, without a sound, turned and hopped away.

"Great. I'm officially crazy. I'm talking to animals."

Sonic laid his head back and thought about it all. He closed his eyes and hummed a song. A little love song his mother taught him when he was younger. After a couple seconds of humming, he whispered a bit of the lyrics.

"…That's why I love you…

…Created you for me to love…

…That I'd love you best…"

He hummed the little nursery song for a while. But his humming was cut short when more rustling came from the bush. He looked over and saw the same two long white ears hopping towards him. He grinned and waited for his little companion to come back. When the rabbit finally made its way out of the bush, Sonic's jaw dropped slightly. In its mouth were two flowers. One was pink and the other was blue. It hopped its way over to him and jumped onto his lap. Sonic was taken completely by surprise.

"What is all this little buddy?" Sonic asked in shock

The rabbit just stared at him with the flowers in its mouth. It stared back at him for a couple seconds, and then dropped the flowers. Sonic slowly and gently picked up both the flowers. He stared at them with amazement. They were incredible flowers. Their pedals were clean and bright. Sonic had no idea what the rabbit meant for him to do with these two plants. But he knew it was trying to say something. And that something, from Sonic's perspective, meant that him and Amy should be together. But that would require him to do something he never thought he would. His expression instantly turned determined. He gripped the flowers tightly and closed his eyes. He let out a loud exhale and opened his eyes again.

"You're right little buddy I shoul-"

Sonic stopped halfway through his sentence. Something mysterious had happened. The rabbit was gone. Not a trace of the small animal was left. It was as if the rabbit had never even been there. Sonic was thoroughly scared from this. But the flowers were still in his hand. Sonic had no idea if he should be afraid, or happy. What did that little rabbit represent?

"Alright, that was strange." Sonic said to himself

Sonic decided now was a good time to leave. Who knew what else was going to pop up here. He bent forward to make sure his shoes were tight. He dropped the flowers and stood up. He positioned himself to get ready to sprint off for another session of breaking the sound barrier. However, just as he was about to sprint off, his wrist communicator went off. The quick beeping sounds of the watch meant something was wrong. Sonic got out of his pose and pressed the answer button on the communicator. He held his wrist up to his mouth to speak.

"Sonic here, what is it Tails?" he asked in a serious tone

"Sonic, you better get here quick! Eggman is at it again!" Tails yelled through the radio

He chuckled at his friend.

"Don't worry Tails, Eggman isn't that big a threat, no need to scream." He said, chuckling

"Yes there is! Now get back here as soon as you can! We need you over here now!" Tails screamed

Sonic was shocked by the desperateness in his friend's voice. Tails didn't often lose his cool. Something was seriously wrong.

"Got it, I'll be right there." Sonic said, turning off the radio

Sonic turned around, got into his sprinting position, and sprinted towards Tails' workshop. As he ran, the world around him blurred. The wind hit his face and flowed through his fur and quills. As he ran, Sonic felt the air around him getting thinner and thinner. Pretty soon, he noticed a cone of water vapor following him. He knew what he was doing. He was breaking the sound barrier. He sped up, smirking. He then felt a weird jolt. Seconds later, a loud boom was heard behind him. He had just created a sonic boom.

But this was not at all what he was focusing on. He was thinking about his friends, and whatever Eggman was plotting this time. From the way Tails spoke, it seemed as if something terrible was happening over near Station Square. But Sonic just shrugged the idea off. Nothing Eggman could do would stop them. They had defeated him hundreds of times. This would be no different.

Sonic sped through and passed by Station Square. He ran past the massive city. But something wasn't right. One of the skyscrapers was moving. But it wasn't a skyscraper. It looked more like a massive robot. Sonic saw it and continued running.

"So Egghead has a giant robot taller than any other skyscraper? Great." Sonic groaned

But Sonic had no time to turn and go fight the robot blindly. He needed to get to his team. So he sped up. After a few minutes of running, he made it to Tails' workshop. He skidded to a halt in front of the property. He walked up to the building. It was just as perfect by Station Square then it was in the Green Hill Zone. The Tornado was parked outside on the small airstrip. The red painted biplane sparkled in the sun. Sonic turned his attention to the workshop. The small building was the only place he had called home in a very long time. But something was different. The tiny workshop seemed to be resonating some sort of noise. As Sonic approached, the noises became clearer. It sounded like muffled arguing. Sonic sighed in annoyance. He reached the door and opened it. Normally, everyone would hear the door opening, but the arguing was so loud, that nobody heard him enter.

"No! We need to go fight it now!" Knuckled yelled

Amy walked up to him with a furious expression.

"What are you talking about?! We need to wait for Sonic to get here!" Screamed Amy

Rouge and Shadow were standing aside, watching the fight.

"I say we just get out of here and leave the city to deal with it by itself." Rouge commented

"I agree." Shadow said

Tails turned around from the massive monitor in the room and faced Knuckles and Amy. He was annoyed and looked mad.

"Will you two be quite! When Sonic gets here, we can deal with this thing! Okay?!" Tails barked

Knuckled spun around and held a fist up to the little fox.

"I'm leaving no matter what! I'm gonna deal with this thing with or without Sonic!" he growled

Sonic knew this was a good time to enter and stop this argument before Knuckles decided to go violent. Sonic walked into the room with a relaxed expression and cool posture. When everyone heard his footsteps, they all turned to face him. Everyone looked angry, confused, and tired. Sonic just let a small smirk appear as he walked through the room.

"What's up Tails? I'm here. Let's see what the problem is." Sonic said

Amy spotted him and ran up and hugged him. Sonic was taken completely be surprise. Her hug was as tight as ever. He couldn't breath at all. He hated it when she did this.

"Oh Sonic! It's so good to know you're here to save me!" Amy cried

Despite the fact that she was squeezing the life out of him, Sonic loved feeling her soft fur. It was just another plus to her now amazing figure. He stared at her tear filled emerald green eyes, which were looking up at him. He got lost in those eyes for a couple seconds. They were so beautiful to him. But then he remembered he was losing oxygen.

"Uh… Amy… Air!" Sonic gasped

Amy realized her mistake and a look of horror came onto her face. She instantly let go and her face turned as red as Knuckles. She stepped back and hung her head in shame.

"Sorry Sonic. I was just happy to see you."

Sonic was just about to reply to her apology when Knuckles interrupted him.

"Where have you been you lazy hog?!" Knuckles demanded

Sonic stopped and turned around. He stared at Knuckles with a smug face.

"I was out defeating Eggman and protecting the Green Hill Zone. Anything else you want to ask?" Sonic said quietly

Knuckles growled at him and folded his arms. Sonic smirked and turned around. He looked back at Tails, who was already pressing buttons on the computer. Sonic walked up next to Tails, staring at the monitor.

"So what's destroying the city?" Sonic asked in a somewhat casual tone

Tails continued to press buttons frantically. He paid no attention to Sonic as he turned the monitor on. Everyone turned his or her attention to the computer screen. The screen was the point of view of a news station helicopter. It was focusing on what looked like a massive robot, bigger than anything anybody had ever seen before. The robot had a shield in one hand, and a massive sword that glowed red in the other. The robot just crashed through he city, not even noticing the buildings it was destroying, or the people it was smashing. GUN helicopters and fighters could be seen in the sky. But they were being instantly shot down but the robot's shoulder-mounted anti-aircraft guns. It was a depressing scene. Then a female fox reporter could be seen next to the camera.

"This is Jacky Howard for Mobius news. Just a couple minutes ago, a massive robot descended on Station Square. It has been destroying the city and killing hundreds of people. This is no doubt the work of Dr. Eggman."

Everyone just continued to watch the computer screen in horror, shock, and anger. Sonic felt a hand slowly try to grab his. He looked over and saw Amy trying to hold his hand. She was afraid. He didn't often see Amy afraid of anything, but this robot was doing something to her. Sonic tried to reassure her it would be alright by smiling and grabbed her hand. He then looked back up at the monitor. The reporter continued her message.

"The robot seems to be making its way towards the Station Square construction park. I have no idea why it would go there. There is nothing in that site except tunnels and dirt. But that is not of concern. We are now getting reports that swat-bots have descended and are now wreaking havoc in the city. GUN forces may not be enough for this fight. But one question is on everyone's minds. Where is Sonic?!"

Tails turned off the monitor and looked over at Sonic. Sonic instantly let go of Amy's hand and looked back at everybody. They all were looking at hm. They were all looking to see what he was going to do in this situation. Sonic felt an enormous amount of pressure come on him. The tension in the room was incredible. He was their leader, and he needed to act like one.

"So Sonic, what do we do? That robot is the biggest thing we've ever seen." Tails asked

Sonic looked over at his friend. A question popped into his mind as soon as he saw Tails.

"That was a pretty big robot. What would it take to power something like that?" Sonic asked

"Only a Chaos Emerald could power such a huge thing." Shadow commented

Sonic looked over at his double and frowned. But then a confused and concerned face took over. He looked back at Tails, who was just as confused as he was.

"But nobody knows where the Chaos Emeralds are, right?" Sonic asked

Tails put his fist up to his mouth, thinking. It was true. The fox turned around and picked up his tablet. He swiped a few times and read the tablet thoroughly. After a couple silent seconds of waiting, he looked up at Sonic.

"Last time we scattered the emeralds, even we didn't know where we put them. Now look at this. Eggman is most likely using a Chaos Emerald. This is terrible for us! He has one and we don't." Tails explained

"But Eggman could never find an emerald by himself." Knuckles commented

Tails put the tablet down and folded his arms.

"Well he has. But that is not the concern right now. We need to make a plan to take down that giant thing that's wrecking the city."

Everybody went quiet. They all thought of different plans to take down the robot. But after a couple minutes, it was clear nobody had any idea. A Chaos Emerald powered giant robot was destroying the city, and they couldn't think of any plans. Finally, Sonic knew that they had to take action, with or without a plan. But Knuckles was the one who was most impatient. He snarled and stamped his foot.

"Alright everybody." Knuckles said, "Even if we don't have a plan, we need to go take that thing down! So lets get out there and destroy that robot!"

Everyone cheered, except Amy. She stared at him with a skeptical look. Knuckles noticed this and turned his attention to Amy. His expression turned to one of impatience and intolerance.

"What?" he asked in a harsh tone

Amy put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"We are just going to rush in there without a plan?" she asked in a mocking tone

Tails walked up to her, holding his pilot's helmet.

"Sorry Amy, but we don't have a better plan than this. We'll just have to make due." He said

Amy clearly didn't like the idea of running in there without a plan. It was dangerous, and nobody knew how capable this robot was. It could be their most dangerous foe yet for all they knew. But she didn't like it, and she hoped someone else would agree with her.

"Fine." She said in a defeated voice

Everybody, Tails, Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles, and Sonic all ran out of the workshop, leaving Amy behind. But just as Sonic was about to leave, he stopped at the door. He remembered that Amy was still standing inside. He looked back and turned around. Amy was slowly walking out to get in the Tornado. He stared at her with thoughtful eyes. She looked very depressed. He frowned and stopped her in front of the door. Amy just looked down and didn't try to acknowledge Sonic.

"What are you waiting for? Lets go." Amy said to Sonic quietly

Sonic hated to see Amy when she was sad. She was normally so happy and joyful, but when she was sad, it made him sad as well.

"I'm sorry about this." Sonic said, "But we have to act fast, or there will be nothing left to save. So cheer up, and let's go."

Amy looked up at him and let a weak smile appear. He smiled and turned around. He then sprinted off, heading for the city. Amy giggled at his speed and ran for the Tornado. She loved that hedgehog. But it was time for them to take action. It was time for them to face their greatest threat ever. They were taking on Eggman, and he had the advantage. He had a Chaos Emerald, they didn't. This was going to be a hard fight, especially if one of them didn't come back.

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update. Awesome so far huh? Yeah, it is. But I just have one thing to say. If you have favorite and followed this story, leave a review please. Don't be lazy. I review every chapter I read. Reviewing shows support. **

**That's it. As always, please leave a review or PM and don't forget to favorite and follow. Until next time, pa pa!**


	3. The odds were against them

"**But thanks be to God! He gives us victory through our Lord Jesus Christ."**

**-1 Corinthians 15:57**

Through the streets of Station Square they ran. Under the ground they burrowed. Above the city's buildings they flew. Sonic and his friends were rushing as fast as they could to meet Dr. Eggman's largest robot. It was up to them to fight off this goliath of a robot. But the odds were against them. Eggman had a Chaos Emerald. They didn't. But they had to fight him; otherwise he would destroy Station Square, and build the beginnings of his new empire on its ashes. Sonic and the others knew what they had to do, whether or not they were likely to succeed. But he and his friends had stopped Eggman before, and they'll do it again. With the right strategy, and coordination, they would win. But that was something none of them had. The attack was so sudden, and so violent, that they never had time to plan an attack. If they won this battle, it would be a miracle.

Sonic sprinted through the streets of Station Square. Shadow was not far behind him. Sonic was having a tough time running. All the rubble, debris, and wreckage were making it hard to run without making sharp turns. Fires raged all around him. Buildings were crumbling, creating huge dust clouds that made breathing near impossible. The heat was unbearable, and the sounds of car alarms, screaming people, crashing buildings, and yelling were almost deafening. It was a chaotic scene. As he was running along, Sonic looked up when hearing a roaring sound. It was the Tornado. The sleek red biplane flew overhead. Sonic smirked and tried to run faster, trying to beat the plane. But his acceleration was cut short when he fell into a massive crater. He fell through and rolled on the hard rocky ground. Dust and rocks were kicked up from his violent fall. Once he was done skidding across the ground, Sonic sat up.

"DANG IT! That hurt!" Sonic exclaimed, rubbing his head

A couple seconds later, the shadow of a hedgehog came over him. He looked up and saw Shadow standing there with his arms folded, and a scornful expression. Sonic chuckled nervously.

"What do you think you're doing playing in the dirt, faker." Shadow asked in his normal dark tone

Sonic stood up and brushed the dirt off himself. He looked back up at Shadow and grinned.

"Having more fun than you, buzzkill." Sonic replied

Shadow growled and showed his canines. But his anger was stopped when he took his eyes off Sonic. His pupils darted from one spot to another. His jaw dropped slightly as he looked around. Sonic was growing confused. He looked around at what his friend was gazing at. He didn't see anything except the shallow crater he was in. He then looked back up at Shadow with a curious face.

"What are you looking at, dude?" Sonic asked

Shadow just continued to look around, and finally directed his gaze back at Sonic. A look of horror was in his eyes. This was not normal for Shadow. He was not easily scared.

"Come up here." He ordered

Sonic frowned and walked up to where Shadow was standing. He stood next to Shadow and looked in the direction he was gazing. Shadow pointed down at the crater.

"See those strange markings in the crater?" Shadow asked

Sonic strained his eyes to see what Shadow was seeing. But after a few seconds, Sonic saw them. It was true. There were markings in the crater. They resembled the designs on the bottoms of shoes. At first Sonic thought it was just a coincidence. But then he noticed that they were in a very precise pattern. And in the middle of that pattern, was Dr. Eggman's emblem that he painted on every one of his creations. But something else was different about this crater. It was shaped like a foot. Sonic quickly looked over at Shadow.

"What is this?" he asked worriedly

Shadow just stared out down the war-torn street. Sonic turned and gazed in that direction. What he saw horrified him. Down the street were more of the massive craters. One after the other. They were footprints of Eggman's robot. Sonic and Shadow both looked at each other with shocked faces. They were speechless because of this startling news.

"That robot is bigger than I thought." Sonic said under his breath

This robot was truly massive. It was leaving craters in the ground from its massive feet. Sonic and his friends had never seen anything like this before. They were running into this blindly. But they had to, despite the problems they faced. Sonic knew this, and didn't like it, nobody did.

"We need to keep moving." Shadow grunted

Sonic nodded and began to sprint down the street. Shadow activated his shoes and sprinted off behind his blue counterpart.

.

Tails had been busy lately modifying the Tornado. He had seen the need to add a passenger seat to his humble little biplane. With a little elbow grease and an extra seat, he had turned the Tornado into a two seat aircraft. This was perfect seeing that Amy needed to come along with him sometimes. And this time was no different. Amy was sitting in the back seat of the Tornado, watching the world below her. The scene from the Tornado was just devastating to Amy. Seeing fires and rubble everywhere showed how much that robot was destroying this great city. Even with the roar of the Tornado's engines, Amy could barely make out the screams of innocent people still trapped in the city. She shivered when she thought about the pain they were in. It did not help that the sickly sweat smell of burning flesh was rising into the air along with the smoke. Amy gagged a little when they first entered the city's airspace due to the smell. She looked over at Tails. She frowned and huffed.

"TAILS!" she screamed over the engine

Tails however, didn't pay attention to her scream; he was busy flying the Tornado high above the city streets. He needed to focus on the towering robot that was no doubt tracking him already. Tails was worried about what this robot would do to his precious airplane if it had the anti-aircraft guns the news had been talking about. The lack of GUN helicopters was quite unnerving. But his thoughts were stopped when he felt a finger tap his shoulder. He turned his head around and pulled one headphone cover off his ear. He stared back at the pink hedgehog who was clearly distressed about the situation.

"WHAT?!" he asked

"WHERE IS GUN?" Amy asked, "WHY AREN'T THERE ANY HELICOPTERS OR JETS. AND I DON'T EVEN SEE SOLDIERS BELOW!?"

Tails looked down at the ground. Amy was right. The streets were devoid of any Gun vehicles. Not a single Humvee, LAV, or tank could be seen. No soldiers were anywhere either. Something wasn't right about this. GUN had the most capable military on the planet; they had to of deployed soldiers by now. Tails looked back up at Amy with a confused face.

"I DON'T KNOW, AMY! MAYBE THEY ARE ALREADY FIGHTING THE ROBOT!" he answered, trying to comfort his friend

Amy huffed in disapproval of his answer. She wasn't a tactician, but she was sure that she would have a steady supply of soldiers heading for that robot from the base. There was not a trace of GUN, which scared her.

Tails put his headphone cover back on his ear just in time to hear the static of a radio hailing him on his channel. Tails pressed the push-to-talk button on his headset.

"Tails hear, who is this?" he asked

Suddenly, a GUN helicopter flew up next to them. The helicopter's main cargo bay doors were open. Soldiers sat on the edge of the platform with their feet dangling out of it. Creates and other troops were inside the cargo bay. Tails looked over at the helicopter that was flying next to him. The pilot of the helicopter was looking over at Tails.

"This is GUN helicopter Viper 2-3. It's about time you bozos showed up. What have you been doing this whole time?" the pilot asked, his voice raising as he was getting mad

"We've been trying to come up with a plan, thank you." Tails snapped back

"Coming up with a plan?!" the pilot screamed, "Half of station Square is gone because of your inability to act! It's been tough being the last helicopter on station. We can't get troops in there fast enough. And our fighters ain't doing much when SAMs blow them apart. You better have a damn good idea on how to destroy this thing, because my friends better have not died for nothing."

Tails was stunned by what the pilot was saying. The situation as even worse than he thought. If GUN was unable to keep this robot at bay, than not many people could. But maybe when they got to the robot, they would see just how much of GUN was left.

"Sorry Viper 2-3. If we could have gotten out here sooner, we would have. Don't worry, we'll see what we can do." Tails confirmed

A brief pause followed over the radio.

"You better because otherwise, we're gonna have some serious pr-"

The pilot's sentence was cut short when Tails, Amy, and Viper 2-3 saw a missile heading straight for them. The huge heat-seeker was heading for Tails' aircraft. Everything went into slow motion for Tails. His years of training as a pilot automatically kicked in and he made a slip second decision. Tails made a hard bank to the left to avoid the missile. When he did, the G-forces made his body feel hundreds of more pounds heavier. He struggled to keep consciousness during the hard turn. But he made the bank left, and just in time too. The huge missile just barely missed the Tornado. Tails leveled out the plane and let out a cry of victory.

"WE MADE IT AMY!" he screamed

Tails turned his head around to see Amy almost pale white. He was gripping onto the frame of the Tornado with a death grip. She just stared at him with a nervous smile. He had given her the scare of her life. Now she was sure she didn't like flying. Too much danger of passing out from a simple turn.

"NICE WORK TAILS, YOU SCARED THE CHAOS OUT OF ME!" She joked

Tails chuckled and gave a thumbs up.

"THANKS AMY! I-"

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the Tornado. A massive fireball blossomed just a couple meters away from them. The plane shook and rocked. The heat from the explosion made Amy feel like her skin was on fire. She and Tails both had to close their eyes to avoid being blinded by the mini sun what was growing next to them. But it wasn't just head. Shrapnel flew and stuck the plane's fuselage, leaving scratches and holes through it. It was unbelievable that the Tornado was still in the air. Tails and Amy both turned their heads to see what the source was of the huge fireball that nearly burned their fur.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Amy asked

Tails looked over at where the fireball had been. What was left was the burned, chard, twisted, molten, and broken remains of a GUN helicopter gliding through the air. Burned bodies and crates flew out of the cargo bay. The entire front of the helicopter was gone. The carcass of the helicopter was just gliding from the speed it had previously been achieving. When they both saw this, Amy and Tails froze up in horror. They watched in silence as the corpse of the helicopter fell from the sky towards the ground below.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Amy asked

"THERE MUST HAVE BEEN A SECOND MISSILE!" Tails said

As the helicopter fell towards earth. Amy felt a chill go down her spine as she heard a slight scream come from inside the doomed helicopter. She was starting to doubt whether or not this fight was even worth fighting.

"HEY TAILS!" Amy screamed

"WHAT?!" He asked

"IS THIS FIGHT EVEN WORTH FIGHTING?! DO WE EVEN HAVE A CHANCE AT BEATING HIM?! BECAUSE IT SEEMS LESS AND LESS LIKE A POSSIBILITY!" Amy asked

Tails had no idea how to answer that question. This fight was turning into something that they were all having doubts about. Something about it wasn't sitting right with the rest of the team, and it was showing. They were all clearly nervous about this. But something else disturbed Tails about what Amy said. She never backed down from a fight. She was always ready to fight and always wanted to fight. But her saying she didn't want to fight this robot meant that something was seriously up. This didn't make sense to Tails, and he didn't like it.

"DON'T WORRY AMY! WE'LL WIN!" Tails confirmed

Amy frowned and folded her arms. Tails then realized something. The robot knew they were coming. He needed to warn the rest of the team. He pressed a button on his headset, signaling the other members of the team.

"This is Tails calling all team members." Tails said

A brief pause of static filled the radio, but then it cleared up to the sounds of voices.

"Sonic here, what's up Tails?"

"Receiving tails, what is it?" Shadow asked

"What?" Knuckles asked

"What's new big boy?" Rouge asked

"Listen up everybody." Tails said, "The robot knows we're coming for it. Be alert." He ordered

A chorus of "Got it." Followed his order. He clicked off his radio and continued flying. Now they all knew that they were heading into a fight where the enemy was ready. This wasn't good for any of them. But nevertheless, Tails bravely flew the Tornado towards the giant robot, waiting to see what it had in store for him.

.

Rouge flew low through the streets of Station Square. She flew low to the ground, dodging the buildings and exploding fire hydrants. The smoke made it somewhat hard to see and breath. The screams, sirens, and yelling of the city were too much for her. She was a thief, not a warrior. Once this was over, she was going to use that Chaos Emerald to make the best necklace ever seen. However, that would all have to wait, because right now. A robot powered by the very crystal she wanted to steal was destroying the city. It was a saddening fact that almost made her not want to fight.

"Geez, why does a lady like me have to fight in a place like this?" she asked herself

She was trying to fly as fast as she could so she could get this whole thing over with. Her bat wings flapped wildly, straining to give her a little bit more speed. Her back ached slightly after a couple minutes of flying. Her wings were beginning to hurt with every flap. She was beginning to wheeze with pain. She needed to rest. Finally, after a couple more minutes of pain, she decided to land. She decided she should probably tell Sonic about this however. She pressed the call button on her communicator and called Sonic. After a couple seconds of static, Sonic's voice came through.

"Sonic here, what is it Rouge?" he asked

"Big blue, I'm taking a break. This lady needs to rest for a second." She said in an exhausted tone

"Got it. Just make sure you get here with the rest of us."

"Alright. See ya soon." She said, turning off the communicator

She was going to land. But landing was a big mistake. Rouge slowed down and hovered over the ground for a second. She slowly descended and her feel gently touched the street. She folded her wings and let out a sigh of relief. The pain was subsiding for now. However, while she was looking for a place to sit, something incredible happened. She heard the faint noise of a man screaming. She looked around. Nobody was around her. Only destroyed cars, rubble, fire, and craters. This bothered her however, because the screaming was getting louder. She spun around in all directions, looking for what was causing the annoying scream.

"It's not cool to hide from a lady." Rouge exclaimed

All of a sudden, the screaming became incredibly loud, and then it ended with a loud crash behind her. Rouge jumped back and screamed in shock. What she saw confused, and scared her. A thick cloud of dust blinded her from what had caused the loud crash. She squinted her eyes and slowly approached the crash site.

"Hello?" she asked nervously

As she approached, the sound of a man moaning pierced the air. After a couple slow and silent steps, Rouge began to see a shadowy form on the ground. It was barely moving. By now, the dust was beginning to settle, and the figure became less and less blurred. Rouge let out a gasp of shock when she saw what it was. It was a GUN soldier! He was lying in a small crater made by him. He was barely moving, but he moaned loudly. Rouge slowly and carefully reached the soldier. She was shocked by his condition. His legs were completely gone. Blood stained his black uniform. His helmet and headset were gone, revealing his human face. His face was bloodied and broken.

"H-hello?" she asked

The soldier slowly turned his head. The sounds of cracking bones could be heard as he turned his head to look at her. One of his eyes was completely bruised and swollen. A slight smile appeared on his broken face.

"Whoa… Y-you're R-rouge right? The bat?" the soldier croaked

"Yeah… that's me." She said quietly

The soldier coughed a bit and continued smiling, showing his broken teeth.

"Now I know we'll win." He said quietly

"W-what happened to you?" she asked, afraid of what the answer would be

The soldier looked around him and then at his mutilated body. He just chuckled slightly and stared back at her.

"Swat-bots. That giant robot has swat-bots everywhere. And that robot has one strong stomp, trust me." He said, clearly in pain

Swat-bots? Great.

"Is that was flew you all the way over here?" she asked

The soldier nodded slowly and closed his eyes. The soldier then reached for one of the pouches on his chest. His broken arm cracked as he grasped what was inside of the pouch. He wheezed in pain as he did this. Rouge just watched in horror, but she knew there was nothing she could do for him.

"H-here…" the soldier said, extending his hand

The soldier was holding his radio. The slightly damaged radio was on, and it sounded busy.

"What's this for?" she asked

"This is so you can tell GUN that Sonic is on his way." The soldier mumbled

Rouge slowly reached out and grabbed the radio from him. Just as she grabbed the radio, the soldier's grasp weakened. Without any warning, the soldier just stopped breathing. Rouge stared at him with horror and pity. The soldier just died right in front of her, without a word or anything. He just died. Rouge now knew she wanted nothing to do with any of this. But this idea was reinforced when she looked down at the radio. The faint sounds of voices could be heard coming form it. Slowly, rouge turned the volume up on the radio. That was a mistake. The voices that were coming through the radio were deafening.

"Fall back to secondary LZ!

They're breaking through our right flank!

Viper 2-3 is down!

We're being overwhelmed!

We want to provide EXVIL, but there is nowhere to go to!

GUN headquarters is under attack, all units pull back now!

We gotta get out of here!

PULL BACK! PULL BACK!"

Rouge threw the radio as far as she could. She couldn't take it. It was all too much for her. Tears began welling up in her eyes. If she was going to fight this fight, she would have to be strong. But if all her friends that she had made at Gun were dead, then why even bother? Who was she fighting for? GUN was her one faithful employer, now there was no GUN. She couldn't fight, not anymore. She was sure that they were going to lose. And she didn't like to enter a fight she knew she would lose. She was done with this. She thought about how easy it would be to just leave and not even bother with this. It would be so much easier than fighting a huge robot.

"Screw this." She said to herself

She opened up her bat wings and got ready to fly. She was going to get out of here and go find another city to rob. It was much batter than anything this place had to offer. But just as she was getting enough strength to take off, she heard something below the ground. She looked down in wonder at what was making the burrowing noises. The sounds went straight past her, but then stopped. Rouge turned around, she knew who it was. Her favorite echidna. Suddenly, the ground a couple feet away from her became disrupted, and broke apart. A red echidna with dirt smeared all over his face popped out of the tunnel. He grunted and looked around with his angered expression as always.

"Guy! This is awful. I should have just gone with Tails and Amy!" he complained

Rouge stared at Knuckles with an annoyed face. She put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Where have you been slow poke?!" she scolded

Knuckles turned around and looked at Rouge. He growled and got out of his burrowing hole. He approached her, clenching his fists.

"Oh I don't know, trying to find the robot! What were you doing? Taking a beauty break?!" he scowled

Rouge closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"Well some of us need to stay beautiful." She said in a calm voice

Knuckles growled in annoyance. He hated it when she talked like that.

"Oh go fly into a cave!" he said, storming back to his hole

Rouge turned and stared at him. Nobody told her what to do. She ran up and kicked him in the back. Knuckles flew through the air and smashed against a destroyed car, leaving a huge dent in it. He grunted and shook his head. He looked up to see rouge walking up to him. She knelt down in front of him and smirked evilly.

"Don't tell me what to do big boy." She said seductively

Knuckles' cheeks turned red and he frowned.

"I'll show you big!" he screamed

Knuckles punched Rouge in the face. She flew back, but she stopped in mid air and caught herself. She was furious now.

"Don't you know not to hit a lady!?" she howled

Knuckles got up and started walking up to her.

"You're not a lady! You're a chicken of the cave!" he yelled

Rouge screamed and flew straight for him after that insult. He had struck home for Rouge. Nobody called her a chicken, especially Knuckles. She made a fist and punched him. But Knuckles was ready for her. He caught her punch in his hand, immobilizing her. Rouge's face turned to one of complete fear and her eyes turned pleading. Knuckles grinned evilly and threw her as hard as he could. Rouge again flew through the air, but this time, didn't catch herself. She slammed against a pile of rubble. The pain in her back and head were unbearable. Her vision became blurred and her senses became dull. Finally, she fell unconscious.

"Good ridden." Knuckles grunted

He walked up to her, ready to finish off the thief, when suddenly his communicator went off.

"Oh come on!" he yelled in annoyance

Knuckles answered his communicator.

"Knuckles here, what is it?" he asked

"KNUCKLES! WHERE ARE YOU AND ROUGE?! WE'RE GETTING OUR BUTTS WHOPPED OVER HERE!" Sonic screamed through the radio

Knuckles instantly remembered what they were doing. And it wasn't good. His friends had already started fighting the robot? What was going on? He needed to get to his friends fast; otherwise he may never see them again. Knuckles began to panic. He shouldn't have spent his time fighting Rouge. They needed to work together, but now she was unconscious and useless.

"Sorry, Sonic. I got hung up, I'll be right there." Knuckles confirmed

Knuckles ran for his hole and jumped in, burrowing away towards the robot and leaving Rouge to lie there, unconscious.

Thanks to Knuckles, they were one person down. But they were also already fighting the robot without a plan, and were losing. This wasn't good at all. The odds of winning were depleting rapidly, thanks to him. Knuckles would need to get there as soon as possible if he even wanted to see some of the action, because they all knew it would be over quite quickly. One of them was going to fall. Either the robot and Eggman, or Sonic and his friends. They were doomed if they didn't come up with a plan, and right now they didn't have one. So that left only one possibility.

They were doomed, especially Sonic.

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update. So how did you like that? I liked it. I had to rush because I will be leaving for officer training at military school after this weekend. I will be gone for an unknown amount of time, so I need to leave this chapter. It actually isn't finished, but I just wanted to leave you with a new chapter before I left. And I have a question. What is your favorite animal? If I find an animal I like, I will add it into a oneshot I am doing later, so please tell me. **

**That's it, as always, please leave a review or PM and don't forget to favorite and follow. Until next time, pa pa!**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes, I was short on time.**


	4. Half the team

"**Your statutes are my heritage forever; they are the joy of my heart."**

**-Psalm 119:111**

Sonic, Amy, and Tails had engaged the massive robot and the thousands of swat-bots in a quarry just outside Station Square. They were down in the massive crater of an excavation site. Tunnels and caves for mining honeycombed the walls of the crater. Normally, it would be blisteringly hot in the crater, with no shade. But today, a huge shadow cooled down the rocky and dirt filled crater. Dr. Eggman's giant robot stood at the cliff side of this crater, looking down on the battle that was taking place in the crater below. Its menacing green glowing eyes stared at our heroes as if they were bugs. Which, in reality, they were. This would be an easy battle to win if Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge were with them. However, they a nowhere to be seen, so Sonic, Amy, and Tails had to fight the swat-bots themselves.

Sonic spin dashed through a couple swat-bots. He jumped onto the head of another and sat there. The other swat-bots around him opened fire on him. He jumped off the swat-bot just as the hail of gunfire lit up the robot. A small explosion followed, propelling Sonic farther into the air. He fell to the ground. He landed on his feet and sprinted forward. He increased his speed and broke down hundreds of swat-bots as he ran. After a couple seconds, he skidded under the feet of another robot. Gunfire followed him like his own shadow. The robot he had slid under became riddled with holes. Sonic jumped up and kicked a swat-bot in front of him. The robot flew through the air, and made contact with a squad of swat-bots. It crashed into them, disabling the robots from fighting.

"Easy pickings." Sonic said to himself, standing up

Suddenly, he heard the sound of hydraulics behind him. He spun around just in time to see a swat-bot aiming its machine gun at him. The barrel was aimed directly at his head. Sonic's smug look disappeared and his ears drooped down in sadness. But then, the robot was suddenly shot into the air at insane velocity. Dust and dirt choked the air, making a smoke screen around them. Sonic coughed a bit. But he noticed the shadow of the swat-bot had been replaced by a much smaller shadow. One that was his size, and held a massive hammer. As the smoke cleared, Sonic saw who his savior was. It was Amy. She held her piko piko hammer in her hands. Sweat wetted her quills and fur. Dirt, burn marks, and cuts dotted her body. Her red hair band was loosely attached to her head. It was ready to fall off. Her little red dress was in the same condition as the rest of her body. Not in good shape. But to Sonic, she still was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. Her eyes were what he loved the most, besides her amazing body.

"Thanks Amy." He said

Amy smiled and giggled.

"No problem, my love." She said happily

Sonic's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. He looked away and chuckled nervously. Although he loved her, he still hated it when she used such romantic language. It made him feel like less of a man and more like those guys in romance novels. He hated that.

"Let's just stick to Sonic for now, okay?" he suggested

Amy's face turned disappointed for a seconds, but then lit up with happiness.

"Anything to make you happy." She giggled

Amy, always making light of a terrible situation. But then the roar of a dropship filled the air. Sonic and Amy looked up. It was another swat-bot dropship. It was landing, ready to drop off another squad of the terrible robots. Amy readied her hammer, Sonic got into a fighting position. They ran for the new target, screaming. Although they were exhausted, they still had a battle to win. As they were running, ready to destroy the swat-bots landing on the ground, the Tornado flew overhead. It opened fire with its two machine guns. Moments later, the dropship blew up in a bright yellow fireball. Shards of metal from the destroyed ship peppered the surrounding swat-bots, ripping through their metal panels and destroying them. The Tornado flew by. Tails was in the Tornado, providing close-air-support to Sonic and Amy. Sonic jumped and howled with joy at the work of Tails and his expert flying.

"NICE WORK TAILS!" Sonic screamed over his communicator

"Thanks buddy!" Tails replied

Sonic watched in amazement as Tails piloted the plane around. Tails banked left, making a circle around the battleground. He looked down and evaluated the battle. Sonic and Amy were dead center in the middle of the crater. Hundreds of swat-bots was surrounding them, and Eggman's massive robot stood over it all. Tails had not seen the robot in action, but he knew that if it was powered by a chaos emerald, it would be nearly impossible to even try and stop the huge goliath. But for right now, the giant hunk of metal wasn't moving, so it wasn't a threat. They needed to deal with the swat-bots that had been terrorizing the city. Suddenly, gunfire lit up the sky around Tails. He spun his head around to see two swat-bot dropships pursuing him. Tails quickly banked right. The G-forces of the turn made his body feel ten-times heavier. He struggled to keep awake from the pressure. Eventually, he made the turn, and was right behind the dropships. Eggman's dropships were never very maneuverable.

"Time to go home Eggman!" Tails yelled

He placed his thumbs on the triggers and held down his thumbs. The machine guns on the nose of his plane made a roaring sound as they sprayed the dropships with lead. Moments later, the dropships blossomed into huge fireballs. Tails let out a scream of victory as he flew through the explosions. Just as he flew by, his communicator went off. He pressed a button on his pilot's helmet to answer it.

"Tails here, what is it?" he asked

Sounds of gunfire and rockets could be heard through the radio. It didn't sound good.

"It's Sonic! The swat-bots are starting to get a bit tougher. GGAAHH! They're dropping off more of them! We need some air support down here!" Sonic screamed through the radio

"Got it!" Tails replied

Tails looked down at where Sonic and Amy were. It was true. Just a few hundred feet away from the two hedgehogs were dozens of dropships coming down and dropping off fresh swat-bots. It wasn't good. Tails had just looked away for a second while flying and he had let his friends get into a lot of trouble. He began to panic, but then his skills as a pilot kicked in. He made a nose dive with his plane towards the swat-bots. He growled as he opened fire on the swat-bots. A hail of gunfire lit up the ground below. He strafed them with gunfire. The bright flashes from the machine guns was blinding. But Tails continued on. By the time he was close to the ground, a gap in the sea of robots could clearly be seen. He pulled up from his dive, just scraping the heads of the swat-bots with the landing gear of the Tornado. Tails passed by Sonic and Amy. For a brief moment, they made eye contact. Sonic gave a thumbs up and winked. Tails smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"NICE WORK, TAILS!" Sonic screamed as he jumped for joy

"Uh... Sonic… no time for celebration!" Amy screamed

Sonic looked back at Amy. A dozen swat-bots were surrounding her. She was knocking them back as fast as she could, but there were too many of them. She screamed and knocked another back. But they were getting closer.

"AMY!" Sonic yelled

He sprinted off towards her. He jumped into the air and curled up into a spiky ball. He grinned as he spin dashed through the dozens of robots around his pink friend. After he was done ripping through each robot, a giant hole was in their chests. They all fell over, lifeless. Sonic stood in the middle of the destroyed robots. He looked around and put his hands on his hips. Sonic exhaled in satisfaction of his work. Suddenly, he heard whimpering next to him. He looked over and saw Amy curled up into a little ball on the ground with her hands over her head.

"Amy?" Sonic asked

He knelt down next to her and put a hand on her back. She was shaking with fear. She continued to whimper.

"Amy, what's wrong?" he said, concerned

Amy slowly looked up at Sonic. She was on the verge of crying. Her makeup was somewhat smeared. Her eyes were massive and pleading. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"T-t-they nearly got me. I tried to fight them off, b-but they were too strong. They s-seemed like they wanted to capture me!" she exclaimed

Sonic just stared at her with pity in his expression. He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. Something about what had just happened really had scared her. He would need to find out later why that was. Sonic patted her gently.

"Come on, Amy. We can deal with that later, right now, we need to fight." He said softly

Amy slowly nodded and sniffled a bit.

"Okay." She replied

Sonic helped her up and she weakly smiled to him. Sonic smirked and got into a fighting stance. Amy exhaled and pulled out her hammer. Now she was mad. The swat-bots had made her cry in front of Sonic. She was going to make them pay for that. She was ready to bring the pain at supersonic speed.

"Time to fight." She growled

Sonic looked over at her. She was still somewhat crying, but she was mad. He was utterly confused, and also scared by her anger.

"It's just that time of the month." He whispered to himself

Amy screamed and ran at a group of swat-bots. Sonic smirked and nodded his head in approval. With her attitude, they would win quickly. He sprinted after her, ready to spin dash through the robots. Together, Sonic and Amy knocked down robot after robot. Amy threw her massive hammer at them sometimes, breaking down hundreds of swat-bots, then summoning it back again. Sonic continued to spin dash, kick, punch, and run over tons of swat-bots. Tails provided air-support from above. He blew up hundreds of robots with every bit of ordinance on his plane. It was a grueling battle, and it didn't seem to be ending any time soon. After what seemed like days of fighting, Sonic and Amy's backs were against each other. They punched and knocked back any swat-bot that came close. Both Sonic and Amy were tired and confused. They both were panting hard and looked terrible. They were getting tired, they had been fighting for two hours now.

"Didn't you… call Knuckles to help?" Amy said, panting

Sonic knocked down another swat-bot and turned his head to her.

"Yeah… he said… he was on his way." Sonic replied

"Well he better… get here soon." She said

"Yeah, I don't know where Shadow and Rouge are. They should be here too." Sonic said, kicking back a swat-bot

"Wasn't Shadow with you?" she asked

"Yeah, but then he said he had to do something, and left."

"That's weird."

Amy threw her hammer, breaking apart a squad of swat-bots.

Sonic nodded in agreement. Amy had had enough. Everyone had been gone far too long. They needed their help. Something was wrong. Half their team was missing, and the half that was there was getting overrun.

Amy smashed another swat-bot and looked over at Sonic.

"Sonic, call Knuckles! We need to know where he is!" she yelled

Sonic spin dashed through a swat-bot and landed on his feet. He turned on his communicator and called Knuckles.

"Knuckles! Where are you?!" Sonic screamed, running for another group of robots

A brief second passed before he replied.

"Right here." Knuckles said in a dark tone

Suddenly, the ground under Sonic's began to rumble. The stones around him jumped around. Sonic wobbled, trying to stay standing. Then, without warning, Knuckles burst through the rocky ground. He bashed violently through the rocks and into the air. Dust and dirt clouded the air around them. Knuckles landed on the ground and went ballistic. He punched and smashed every swat-bot he could see. He grunted as his powerful fists broke through the metal of the robots. It was terrifying to see him battle the robots. The robots could never have prepared for Knuckles. Once the dust had begun to clear, Sonic and Amy could finally see their savior. Knuckles was standing on top of a pile of dead swat-bots. He looked down at his battered friends, grinning. Sonic and Amy both stared at him with furious faces. They stood there, staring at him as if he had just killed a dog. Knuckles' smug face quickly disappeared and was replaced by confusion.

"What?" he asked in a genuinely confused voice

Sonic tapped his foot on the ground fast.

"Where were you?!" Amy screamed

Before Knuckles could respond, a swarm of swat-bots surrounded them. Sonic and his friends were completely taken by surprise. The swat-bots opened fire on them.

"Get to cover!" Sonic yelled

They all ran for a cave near the pile of destroyed swat-bots. The cave was extremely long and seemed to go on for miles. It had a couple large rocks on the ground to provide cover. It was a perfect place for Sonic and friends to hide and figure out what was going on. Sonic, Knuckles, and Amy all ran for the cave. Sonic jumped in first. Knuckles and Amy ran next to each other. An explosion blew up the ground next to Amy. She screamed as she flew forward and hit the ground hard. Knuckles didn't see her and continued running. Amy saw Knuckles run into the cave, and then she passed out. Sonic saw her laying there, not moving.

"AMY!" he screamed

Sonic began to panic. Amy wasn't moving. Something was wrong with her. He jumped up out of the tunnel and sprinted for her. He bashed swart-bots aside as he ran for her. But something was different. While he was running, Sonic noticed that one swat-bot was trying to pick Amy up. It was trying to capture her! Sonic growled. He would not let that happen. He sprinted even faster for her. He reached the swat-bot, grabbed Amy, and kicked the swat-bot into the sky. He carried her in his arms back to the tunnel. While he was running, Sonic looked down at Amy. Her unconscious body was weak and fragile. She looked so innocent. She didn't look like a fighter, she looked like a princess to him. And he needed to take care of her. After all this, he would need to have a word with Knuckles. Sonic sprinted and jumped back into the tunnel.

"Bring her back here." Knuckles ordered

Sonic walked passed Knuckles and gave him an evil stare.

"Don't tell me what to do." Sonic growled

Sonic waited until he put Amy down to burst. Once Sonic gently placed Amy against a wall, he turned his attention to Knuckles.

How could you have left her there?!" Sonic yelled

"I didn't see her!" Knuckles replied

Sonic walked up close to him.

"She was right next to you!"

"Again, sorry!" Knuckles said, getting angrier

"Oh, just like how you're sorry you were late? That reminds me. Where the chaos were you?!" Sonic screamed

"Me? I was on my way here! You started without me!" Knuckles yelled

Sonic huffed in anger.

"You took fucking forever! And now look what's happened! Our team is cut in half, Amy is unconscious, and there are swat-bots trying to get inside!" Sonic argued

"Well sorry. But Rouge proved to be a problem, and it took a while to get rid of her!" Knuckles defended

"Listen you idiot!" Sonic growled, pointing at him, "Shadow went missing, Tails is busy trying to keep the skies clear, and Amy is unconscious. But not just that, you knocked out Rouge as well?! What the hell are you doing?! You stupid rodent! We need to work as a team, not just you bashing everything!" Sonic ranted

Knuckles violently pushed Sonic back. Sonic fell to the ground, Knuckles walked up and stood over him. He picked him up by his chest fur and Sonic dangled in the air. Sonic struggled to break free, but his grip was too tight. Knuckles pulled his fist back, ready to punch.

"I could say the same about you. Always thinking about your own glory, not taking time to realize the team you have with you. So shut up you hypocrite! The day you finally stop being a dick is the day when we have world peace. I have the nerve to kill you right now. I could handle these swat-bots without you!" Knuckles growled

Sonic was really mad now. No more playing, Knuckles was proving to be a real threat to the team. He needed to be stopped.

"Fine, but listen up, dickhead." Sonic said, smirking,

"What?" Knuckles asked

"Go die in hole." Sonic said slowly

Suddenly, Sonic placed his feet on the wall and jumped forward. He and Knuckles were both propelled forward at intense speed. Knuckles hit the wall hard. Suddenly, the entire tunnel shake. But they didn't pay attention to it. They were busy fighting. The impact of the hit took all the breath out of him. Knuckles fell to the ground, Sonic got out of his grip and picked him up by his quills. Sonic threw him across to the other wall, making him slam against it. Knuckles fell to the ground, groaning. He coughed up a little blood. He wiped it away and looked up at Sonic, growling.

"YOU ASKED FOR A FIGHT! NOW YOU'VE GOT ONE!" Knuckles screamed

Knuckles jumped up and punched Sonic as he ran for him. Sonic fell backwards from the hit, rolling around, clenching his stomach. The pain was unlike anything he'd felt. The sharp spikes on his knuckles were truly deadly. Knuckles walked up to Sonic and got ready to deal another blow. But then, Sonic looked up at him and smiled evilly. He then kicked Knuckles right in the crotch. Knuckles screamed in pain and held his crotch. Sonic jumped up and punched him back. Knuckles hit the wall. The tunnel began to rumble even more. Knuckles and Sonic didn't notice it. They continued to fight. As they fought, Knuckles started to gain the upper hand. Sonic fell to the ground. Knuckles picked him up and continually punched him. Punch after punch. Soon, Sonic was looking very beat up and bloody. He needed to go get rest from this.

"Ready to give up?" Knuckles asked

Sonic's bloody and deformed face grew a weak smile.

"Go to hell." Sonic whispered

He then spit a bit of blood at Knuckles. He screamed in rage and continued to punch Sonic.

While all of this was going on, Amy was slowly starting to regain consciousness. Her vision was blurry, and sounds were muffled. But they were starting to come back. She slowly opened her eyes, shaking her head. It throbbed in pain. She felt like her whole body was a mess. But all of that didn't matter when she saw a cloudy image in front of her. It was of a red form beating up something blue. As she regained her vision, the horrifying picture became clear. Knuckles was beating up Sonic. The rage and anger in Amy's mind could not be explained by words. Fire burned in her eyes. She started out quietly growling, but that quiet growl grew louder and louder. Eventually, she was able to make a couple words out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SONIC!?" she screamed in a scream so loud, it made Knuckles drop Sonic and cover his ears

Knuckles turned around just in time to see a furious monster run at him with a giant piko piko hammer in her hands. Amy screamed as she swung her massive hammer. When the hammer made contact with Knuckles' chest, it sent him flying faster than an SR-71 Blackbird. He flew out of the cave at nearly supersonic speed. He never stood a chance of dodging her attack. Knuckles flew through the air, but was quickly stopped by the swat-bots outside. They stopped his flight with their bodies. Knuckles crashed into them with such force, that the one he made contact with shattered. He crashed through swat-bot after swat-bot, eventually coming to a halt. He lay there over a pile of disabled swat-bots. A clear patch could be seen from the cave to his location. Destruction was everywhere from his piko piko hammer powered flight.

"Damn."

That was all Knuckles could croak out as he lay there on the ground, on the edge of consciousness. His vision was becoming darker. He tried to move, but he couldn't. His body felt like it was shattered inside. His chest felt as if it was caving in on him. Amy's hammer sure was something to be reckoned with. However, his thoughts about what had just happened were interrupted by his wrist communicator. Its beeping woke him out of his weak state. He slowly and weakly pressed the answer button.

"K-knuckles here. What is it?" he grumbled

"Knuckles? It's Tails. What just happened?! I lost contact when you guys went into the cave!" screamed Tails through the communicator

"I got into a fight with Sonic in the… in the tunnel. But Amy wanted to h-help him." Knuckles said quietly

"Well get off your butt! Eggman's robot has been firing shells at the cave you were in! The cave won't survive another salvo! You need to get out of there, and fast!" Tails screamed

When he heard this, Knuckles instantly became alert. The thought that Tails had just put into his head filled his body with adrenalin. His eyes shot open. Despite his clear injuries, he jumped up, full of life. He jumped up and punched a swat-bot that was coming to inspect him. He looked over at the cave he had been in. Tails was right. Two massive blast marks were placed over the cave. He then looked in the opposite direction. The giant robot was aiming its massive shoulder-mounted cannon at the cave. Eggman was trying to destroy the cave! He needed to get his friends out of there, and fast.

"AMY, SONIC!" he screamed as he sprinted for the cave

When Knuckles reached the cave, he ran down the entrance. He spotted Amy and Sonic in the cave. It was quite a sad scene, one that filled his heart with remorse. Sonic lay there unconsciously. Amy was kneeling by his side, crying. She was resting her head on his chest, sobbing away. She stroked one of his hands gently. As Knuckles slowly approached, he heard Amy saying something.

"Please wake up, please wake up, please wake up." She said repeatedly

Once Amy heard his footsteps, she quickly looked up at him. She snarled and screamed.

"You nearly killed him!" she screamed

Suddenly, another explosion shook the cave. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling. The walls started crumbling. Knuckles saw what was happening. The cave was collapsing. He gasped and ran for Amy.

"We need to get out now! The cave is collapsing!" he yelled

Amy's expression didn't change. She just stared at him with hatred in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving him!" she said flatly

Knuckles grunted in annoyance.

"Yes you are." He said

Knuckles ran up and picked Amy up. He flung her onto his shoulder and turned around. He sprinted for the cave exit. Rocks and boulders fell and crumbled around him. It was not a pretty sight. Amy screamed and struggled to get out of his grip as he ran.

"Let me go! You left Sonic!" she screamed

"I'm gonna come back for him!" Knuckles yelled

They reached the cave exit just in time. Knuckles threw Amy off his shoulders and turned around.

"Stay here!" he ordered

Amy snarled and pulled out her hammer to smash away a swat-bot.

"Fine, just get my Sonic back, or you'll be in a world of hurt." She grumbled

Knuckles nodded and ran back for Sonic. If he was lucky, he could grab him before the cave collapsed. He sprinted as fast as he could for Sonic's immobile body. The cave was destroying itself around him. Smoke, dirt, and dust were beginning to clog the air. But despite this, he spotted Sonic, who was just starting to regain consciousness. Knuckles screamed as he ran even faster for his blue friend. Suddenly, another explosion rocked the cave. But this last explosion was the one that did it for our hero. The explosion broke loose dozens of huge rocks. They fell from the ceiling and caved in the area of the cave where Sonic was. They smashed against the ground, blocking Knuckles' path. Dust and dirt flew up everywhere. But that didn't matter, the half of the cave where Sonic was had caved in. There was no way to reach him now. Knuckles stopped right in his tracks. He could not believe what had just happened right in front of him. Knuckles couldn't believe what he had just seen. His mouth hung open, and a look of shock and horror covered his face. He fell to his knees and stared at the wall of boulders. He had no words for what just happened. But slowly and surely, a rumbling came up from his chest. He let out a scream of such violence and regret.

"NO! SONIC!"

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update. So I know it's been a long ass time since I updated, but I had to go to officer training at military school, so I didn't have my computer for a while. Now anyway, I have a very important shoutout.**

**GummyGal! She is a very good friend of mine, but she is having problems. Her stories are amazing! I beta them, and she posts them. Her stories are some of the only stories on fanfiction I can actually get invested in. so please, check out her stories. Fanfiction is the thing she loves to do, but she hates it that people don't check out her stories. So please, for me, and for her, check out her stories. Both she and I work very hard on them. **

**Again, please check out GummyGal. Her stories are great.**

**And that's it, anyway, as always, please leave a review or PM and don't forget to favorite and follow. Until next time, pa pa! **


	5. You did this

"**Do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand."**

**-Isaiah 41:10**

Dr. Eggman watched everything take place from the cockpit of the Specter. He dared not make a sound, or barely even breathe. He was in shock at what he saw. He watched as the Specter fired the final salvo that collapsed the cave. He watched as a cloud of dust and dirt escaped the cave. He watched as only two forms came out of the cave, not three. He watched as the red and pink dots ran for their lives. He watched as they were picked up by the Tornado, and flew away from the battlefield. He watched the cave with a mixture of emotions. He'd done it.

Eggman sat there in the Specter. The cockpit was completely silent, not even Cubot or Orbot had anything to say. Consilium was completely silent as well. The only noise that could be heard were the occasional beeping from the controls. But that did nothing to lighten the tension and emotions in the cockpit. Nothing could do that. Eggman just sat there, staring down at the excavation crater with his jaw hanging open. Behind his blue glasses, his eyes were open hide, in shock at what he'd just seen. He witnessed something he'd never think would happen. For a very long and heart-breaking time, the cockpit was utterly silent.

"C-Consilium…"

Consilium's red eye appeared on one of the monitors.

"Yes doctor?"

"Get a… get a heart-beat scan on that cave." Eggman said hesitantly

"As you wish." He said in his flat and calm voice

The screen in front of Eggman turned to x-ray and scanned the cave. After one sweep, a pinging sound went off once.

"Doctor, it appears that one heartbeat was detected. However, it is slowing down rapidly. I estimate total shut down of the heart in less than ten minutes."

Eggman pressed a button, turning off the screen. He couldn't bear to see the tiny dot that was Sonic's heart inside the destroyed cave. Eggman put his hands on his face and breathed slowly. A rush of emotions flooded his head. Regret, horror, sadness, pity, pride, and just plain contemplation filled his mind. Never in his life had Eggman planned for such a day. He never thought that one day, he would kill Sonic the Hedgehog. He had always been defeated, but he never won. This was a new experience for him. The idea that he had nobody left to stop him was amazing. The only people that could stop him now were Sonic's friends. But without the leadership that Sonic provided, how would they be able to fight him?

All these thoughts were stopped when Consilium appeared again.

"Doctor, the hostile aircraft is retreating, along with all remaining GUN forces. Shall we pursue?"

"No." Eggman ordered

"I'm sorry, I do not follow. What do you mean, doctor?" Consilium asked, his voice sounding a little surprised

"I mean, I want to go home. I can't… I can't focus right now. I want to go and figure out what to do next." Eggman explained

"Of course, doctor. But allow me to interrupt. All stages of the plan to turn the pink one against her friends have been planned out by myself. I have made the most logical analysis of the situation and determined the next steps. If we move swiftly, we may be able to catch her."

Eggman raised an eyebrow when Consilium said this.

"You have?" he asked

"I predict a 97 percent probability that she will return to the quarry to find the remains of Sonic. I suggest waiting for her return, and then begin the next phase of the plan."

Eggman was in no mental state to plan anything out. He couldn't take his mind off what had just happened. Right now, any plan seemed like a good one. It was a hard thing for him to wrap his head around, Sonic dying. But Consilium was right, he needed to move fast while Amy was still emotionally insecure, like the rest of her friends. It was time to strike, and he was at the advantage.

"Alright Consilium, let's go home, re… rearm, and get back out here and wait for… wait for her arrival." He said, his voice sounding distracted

Consilium's eye disappeared off the screen and the cockpit began to light up. The Specter was getting ready for take-off. It was going back to Eggman's base. The whole robot began to shake and rumble as the massive thrusters under the feet of the robot sparked to life. Within a minute, the roaring, rumbling, and shaking of the robot was at its full strength. The robot slowly started to lift off the ground while its huge thrusters scorched the earth below it. As the Specter took off, it began to gain more and more speed, eventually reaching its max speed. The Specter flew into the air like a missile, disappearing in the clouds. It was headed home. The massive robot had done its duty. It had been created to defeat Sonic, and it had accomplished its mission. No other robot had ever done its mission like this one. It had killed Sonic.

Since the Specter was being controlled by Consilium and itself, it gave Eggman even more time to focus on what he had just done. The thing he had accomplished. The thing that he had vowed to do ever since he was first stopped by that hedgehog all those years ago in the Green Hill Zone. He couldn't believe it, nobody could possibly believe it. Some had said that hedgehog was immortal, unable to die. But Eggman had just proved the opposite. He was, in fact, mortal, and had been killed proving it. What he had just done should have made Eggman proud, make him scream in victory. But it had done quite the opposite. It had made Eggman melancholy and remorseful. Nothing like what he expected to feel. Eventually, he couldn't hold in his feelings any longer. He needed to talk to somebody, even if they were a cold heartless robot like Consilium.

"I… I did it." Eggman said slowly

Consilium's eye appeared on the screen.

"Did what, doctor?" Consilium asked

"I killed S-Sonic." Eggman said, realizing what he'd done

"Yes you did, you achieved your life long goal, did you not?"

"I did, but I feel something different. I don't feel like I should." Eggman confessed

There was a brief and uneasy pause in the cockpit, like Consilium was taking his time to answer.

"A normal human emotion. Humans are weak minded. While trying to achieve a goal which is hard to accomplish, they have a tendency to get into a state of mind in which they do not understand life without that goal. Humans need a task, much like a robot. But when they complete their task, they become useless."

Eggman became enraged by his computer's words. It offended him to be compared to a normal human.

"What do mean by that, you stupid calculator?" Eggman growled, "I am the smartest human to ever live! I am better than all my other human counterparts. How dare you compare me to them. I will show you. I'm better than a regular human, I still have a job to do. BUILD EGGMANLAND! HAHAHAHAHA!"

All the thoughts about Sonic's death disappeared from Eggman's head. All he could think of right now was proving Consilium wrong, and building Eggmanland. Sonic's death was one of his goals, but not his ultimate. There was no need for him to feel remorseful, he should be rejoicing. And that's what he would do.

"Very well, doctor." Consilium said

"When we get back to the base, prep my shuttle, a couple squads of swat-bots, and footage tape 3.01. Understood?" Eggman ordered

"As you wish."

Consilium's eye disappeared off the monitor. Eggman was back to his normal self. Killing one's true enemy did mean a lot to him, but he could be remorseful later. He had an empire to build, and a pink hedgehog to turn evil.

.

It was a very quiet flight back to Tails' workshop. Nobody said a word. The only sounds were that of the Tornado's prop-engine, the sound of gunfire in the distance, explosions, and whimpering. The tension around the three heroes was extremely tense. Nobody talked. There was nothing to talk about after what had just happened. No words in the world could be uttered to make the situation any better. It was a solemn, and depressing flight. They were missing too many friends, and a leader. Sonic was gone, and it was weighing heavily on his friends. So there they were, three of the four, riding home from their most crushing defeat ever.

Knuckles was standing on the top wing of the Tornado. His arms were folded, and his eyes were shut. He had a grim look on his face. It was one of anger, and regret. He breathed slowly, but uneasily. He knew what had happened, and he knew it was his fault. It was his fault that Sonic was too injured to run. It was his fault they had stayed in the cave as long as they had. It was his fault he carried Amy out instead of Sonic. It was his fault they didn't have Rouge on their team. All of this meant it was his fault Sonic was dead. He had watched as his friend was crushed by boulders inside a cave. He knew it was his fault, and that didn't make Sonic's death any easier on him. As he thought about all of this, a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Tails, you okay?" Knuckles asked slowly, but got no reply

Tails was piloting the Tornado. He flew the plane as fast as he could. He would do anything to get away from where Sonic, his best friend, had just died. Tails was not as good at hiding emotions as Knuckles was. Tails had to keep his pilot goggles off his head so that the tears wouldn't fill up the goggles. He was crying and whimpering uncontrollably. He sniffled, cried, whimpered, and screamed in despair. His best friend had died, and he had not been able to stop it. That was the worst part. He never had a chance to help his brother. He had been in the sky the entire time, and couldn't have gone to pick him up. Tails couldn't fathom the idea of his best friend in the entire world dying in such a horrible way. His head felt like it was about to explode. His heart was racing, and his breathing was sporadic. Nothing could calm him down, he just cried. Wouldn't you if your friend you had known for so long died alone? Tails just cried, letting the tears get swept away by the wind as he flew him and his remaining friends back to his workshop.

Out of the three, Amy's reaction was the most interesting. Something was different about her reaction to Sonic's death. She was completely silent. She didn't move, and it looked like she wasn't even breathing. She didn't turn her head, only slightly moving her eyes. She just stared out into nothing with a calm, emotionless face. Not a tear or sniffle came from her. She just stared silently, not moving a muscle. Occasionally, she would dart her eyes to look at something, but she still remained completely silent and still. It was somewhat creepy. Tails and Knuckles had expected her to be screaming, kicking and crying. But this reaction was far from that. She had just tensed up essentially. She had frozen up when Knuckles came out of the cave with no Sonic. When Knuckles told her to get in the plane, she just turned around and jumped in without a sound or emotion. It was a scary reaction to someone who was known for overreacting.

Eventually, Knuckles couldn't handle the silence, he spoke up.

"I can't believe it." He said slowly

"SHUT UP!" Tails screamed

Knuckles opened his eyes and looked back at his friend. He frowned in confusion.

"What?" he asked

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Tails screamed again in a much harsher tone

Knuckles knew now was not the time to argue, not with Amy there. And certainly not while they still had a chance of being attacked. Knuckles shut up and closed his eyes again. They flew back to Tails' workshop. After a very long, silent, and heartbreaking flight, they began to land. Tails landed the plane with almost natural precision. Even when crying his eyes out, he could still fly perfectly. As the plane slowly ground to a halt on the runway, Knuckles jumped off. Without a word, he stormed across the field towards the workshop. Tails turned off the Tornado and jumped out. He took off his pilot helmet and threw it across the field.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" he screamed, letting more tears fall

Tails then ran for the workshop, crying away. Amy sat in her seat silently, looking out into the sky. She exhaled through her nose loudly and looked down. She was calm and silent on the outside, but on the inside, it was a far different story. Inside she was screaming to the point where she could hear herself. Inside her head, a flood of emotions and regrets filled her. Every memory about Sonic and her came up. The memories were so clear. She could remember every single time she ever talked to him, and when he would wink at her or smile at one of her jokes. It made her cry inside. Nothing was worse to her than this moment. Inside her head, a violent beast of emotions swirled around. But how could she show how angered, saddened, and heartbroken she was? Actions could not describe how she felt. The best thing for her to do was not do anything. Be controlled for once.

Amy got out of the plane and slowly walked back to the workshop. As she was walking past, she looking out at Station Square. The pillars of smoke and distant sounds of explosions could still be heard. Amy let a little smirk appear.

"Ha. If I'm going to suffer this badly, everyone will." She whispered

After she said this, she realized how wrong it was. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She was utterly shocked by what she had just said. It was so unlike her.

"Oh my gosh, did I just say that?" she asked herself

Amy was quite unnerved by this. Her face now appeared somewhat shocked. She stiffed up and went inside. As she approached the workshop, muffled voices could be heard from outside. The voices were more like screams, arguing. Amy breathed in and exhaled. She opened the door and walked in. Tails' workshop had once been a place where friends came together to talk, laugh, live, and hang out. Now it was a battleground. Tails and Knuckles stood there in each other's faces. Their faces were red and their fists were clenched. It looked like they were about to jump on each other and fight.

"It was your fault!" Tails screamed

"Shut up about that already! I'm sorry! Don't you think this is hard on me too?" Knuckles replied

Tails tried to punch Knuckles back, but the strong echidna was too heavy for the small fox. Knuckles growled and shoved Tails to the floor. He walked up to Tails and picked up the fox by his chest fur. Tails gasped in shock and closed his eyes, still crying.

"Listen up you mutt!" Knuckles yelled, "I didn't want this to happen either! He was my friend! We had our fights, but he was a teammate! Don't think I wanted this to happen! Understand?!"

"B-but you were the one who beat him up!" Tails screamed back

Knuckles held his fist up and snarled.

"I didn't plan on killing him! And besides, this is just as much your fault as it is mine!"

Tails' bloodshot eyes shot open and stared at Knuckles.

"HOW WAS IT MY FAULT?!" He screamed

"You didn't even try to distract the robot, and you didn't tell us the robot was shooting until it was too late!" Knuckles explained

"The radio can't reach inside the cave! And I couldn't ever try to stop it! It… it's your fucking fault!"

Tails was crying harder than he ever had. The tears streamed down his cheeks. He was just a kid, only 15. The loss was hitting him hard. Amy couldn't stand to watch as her friend was being pushed around. She snarled and pulled out her hammer. She walked over to knuckles, dragging the hammer on the ground. Knuckles noticed her and his face soon turned to one of fear and helplessness.

"Put my friend down!" Amy demanded

Knuckles quickly put Tails down and walked away in a huff. Tails looked up at Amy with a thankful face. Amy narrowed her eyes at the fox and put her hammer away.

"Thanks, Amy." Tails said, wiping away a tear

Amy didn't say a word. She frowned and turned around. She walked away quickly towards her room. Tails just stood there watching as his friends walked away from him. He began to cry again.

"All my friends are gone." He whimpered

Amy opened the door to her room and slammed it behind her. Now she could let her emotions out. Amy fell to the floor and sat against the door. The first few tears began to fall. But as those tears fell, their numbers grew. She began to cry, harder and harder. She curled up into a ball and let it go.

"SONIC!" she screamed

Amy whimpered and cried harder than she knew she could. She rolled around on the ground, crying. The emotions she had been holding inside during the flight were let loose. Her sadness and depression were hitting her hard. Tears streamed wildly down her face. Her mascara began to leave black streaks under her eyes.

"WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME?!" she howled

Amy tried to stand up, but stumbled. She tried again and stood up. She stumbled over to her bedside table. Amy kneeled down in front of the table. The table had all kinds of books, perfumes, and other girly things on it. But Amy stared at something in particular. A picture. It was a picture of Sonic and her sharing a smoothie. That was the date they had after Sonic saved the world from Dark Gaia. Amy slowly picked up the picture with her shaking hands. She held it close and hugged the picture. It meant so much to her. It was one of the memories she had of him.

Amy suddenly had a new emotion come over her. It was an emotion that she knew was wrong, but still felt it. Anger. She started to get a deadly mix of sadness and anger.

"He promised he'd never leave me." She growled

Amy looked at the picture and tore it up. She tore it right between her and Sonic. She threw the photo down and stomped on it, crying as she went.

"HE PROMISED!" she screamed

Amy was now feeling a deep burning sensation inside of her. The feeling could only be described as supernatural. A feeling of incredible strength, and nothing to show it came over her. Amy growled and looked around. Pictures of Sonic and her friends hung on the walls, on her desk, and even in her diary. She began to get angry at everything. She looked over at a picture of Sonic and his friends. Tails was in it. He had done nothing but shoot down planes the entire battle. If he had been down there, he could have helped them, and prevented Sonic's death. Knuckles was in it as well. Amy's true anger began to show. He was the real reason Sonic was dead. He beat up Rouge and Sonic, then left sonic for dead inside that cave. He was the reason Sonic had died, and Amy didn't like that.

"I'll kill you if I get the chance, echidna." Amy snarled

Amy caught herself saying that, and grew very worried. How could she say such a thing? She began hearing voices in her head.

"He killed him. It's his fault." Said a voice much like hers

"No! That's not right. It was nobody's fault, things happen." Said another

Amy grabbed her head and screamed.

"GGAAHH! I CAN'T THINK!" she screamed in pain

Amy fell to the ground and continued to cry and scream. The emotions and voices she was feeling were unbearable. She couldn't handle them. Amy couldn't control anything anymore, not without Sonic. She stood up and pulled out her hammer. She began to think of Knuckles, Tails, and Eggman.

"THEY DID THIS!" she screamed

Amy grabbed her hammer with both hands and began swinging. Her anger was controlling her emotions, causing her to go wild. She smashed around her room. She used her Piko Piko hammer to crush everything around her. She smashed her bed, and the bedside table. All its contents exploded out of it. She jumped around and smashed her dresser. Her clothes flew around everywhere. She went for her little coffee table and beanbag chair. She smashed the glass table, making shards fly everywhere, even cutting her. She then bashed the beanbag chair, letting the little beanies fly around. Amy was going psychotic.

"THE MEMORIES!" she screamed

Amy was right. The memories of Sonic were flooding her head. They were making her go insane.

"WHY ME?! She screamed

Amy threw her hammer, it smashed through the door to her bathroom. The water faucet broke open and water shot out of it. Amy turned around, her pupils as small as mustard seeds. A crazed look was on her face. She sprinted for the pillows on what was left of her bed. She grabbed one and ripped it apart. She threw the remains of the pillow away and looked down. Under her pillows was a book. It was a small notebook with a rose painted on the brown cover. Amy instantly knew what it was. It was her diary. Amy stopped her rampage and picked up the book. She opened the book and read some of the pages. Small doodles were everywhere on the pages. One of the pages read this:

"Dear diary, today was the best day ever! Sonikku gave me a nice present for my birthday. It was a picture of us when he invited me out to a movie. He said it was just because he had nothing else to give me, but I know my Sonic better than that. He's funny like that. I can always tell when he shows he likes me. Someday, I will be with that blue hedgie. Well, that's it. I gotta go to bed, Sonic said we have a trip to Emerald Coast tomorrow!"

Amy sniffled, letting tears soak into the pages. She dropped the book and looked out the window. Outside was Station Square. The chaotic city looked like a deathtrap from her room. But out there was her Sonic. A new thought popped into her head.

"Dead or not, I need to see Sonikku one last time." Amy whispered to herself

Amy stepped off her bed and slowly walked up to the window as if she was possessed by something. She stopped just in front of the window and stared out at the city beyond. She slowly put one of her hands on the glass and rested her forehead against the glass pane. She closed her eyes and let a couple more tears fall.

"I won't forget you, Sonic. My one and only true love." She whispered

Amy whimpered and opened her eyes again. She stepped back slightly from the window. She wiped away her tears and mascara. Amy held her hand out just slightly and snapped her fingers. A massive Piko Piko hammer materialized in her hand. She held onto tightly with both hands and pulled it back, ready to swing.

"For Sonic." She said to herself

Amy pulled back and swung. The hammer flew forward and smashed against the wall that separated her from the city. The wall was completely destroyed by her blow. The impact made the house shake down to its foundation. Debris and other parts of the wall were shot out in almost every direction. A cloud of smoke and dust choked the air around her. But Amy was unscathed, and unnerved by what she had just done. There was an obstacle between her and Sonic, and she had gotten rid of it. Amy got rid of her hammer and started walking forward. She left Tails' workshop. Once she was clear of the building, she turned her head around and looked back at the workshop.

"I'll be back, but I need to clear my conscious." She said to herself

Amy turned back around and sprinted off for the crater where they had been fighting. She was a girl on a mission, and she intended to see it through. Find Sonic, dead or alive.

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update. Listen, I am sorry about how slow updates are. I know my older viewers remember me updating every three or four days. But you see, my time is very limited now that I am back at military school, so I can't write a lot. But I wish I could. I am so happy about hour many people reviewed my last chapter, keep the reviews coming, they show support. **

**Anyway, yesterday was my friend GummyGal's birthday, SO WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY OR I WILL FIND YOU!**

**Well, that's it. As always, please leave a review or PM and don't forget to favorite and follow. Until next time, pa pa!**


	6. Going back

"**Then he said to them, 'Watch out! Be on your guard against all kinds of greed; life does not consist in an abundance of possessions. ."**

**-Luke 12:15**

The dust and dirt flew through the air inside the excavation cave. Boulders still crumbled and rolled down the walls, cracking when they hit the floor. The cave-in had caused the entrance to be sealed, cutting off all light in the cave. It was pitch black inside the blocked half of the cave. There was not a single sound to be heard, just silence, and complete darkness. A wall of boulders and dirt separated the cave from the outside world. Inside that cave, was no food, no water, no light, and most of all, no air. Anyone trapped inside was sure to die a slow, horrifying, and lonely death. If they were lucky, they'd run out of air before they ran out of food. This idea was just one of the terrifying ideas racing through Sonic's head.

There he lay, the fastest thing alive, lying on the ground without an ounce of strength to pick himself up. A boulder was crushing his right leg. The cone shaped stalagmite had broken his bone in two. The pain was unbearable. The bottom half of his leg had no feeling in it, and he knew he was losing blood rapidly. Nothing could get him up. And even if he did, what options did he have? No light, no tools to get out. He was completely trapped. Sonic just laid there, thinking about his life before he died. He thought about his family. His mother, sister, and brother. He had promised them he would come home for the holidays, but that seemed like it might not happen. He thought about Tails, his best friend. He had left his friend, who had just become a teenager. He was going to miss everything that Tails had hoped he could see, like meeting girls, and graduating high-school. And one other thought came to his head. This one however, was the one that made him feel the worst.

"A… Amy!" He groaned

It was true. He was never going to see her again. She was going to live on without him. The girl that he had finally figured out was the perfect one for him, was slipping away from his fingers. He was so close to asking her out, so close to finally confessing. But fate had different plans. Now they were separated, and he could never tell her how he felt. She would live on thinking he didn't love her, when he actually did. That was what hurt the most about leaving her. Sonic knew she was a delicate person who needed to be loved, and he had planned on being the one to love her, but now she was alone. Sonic would give the world just to say his goodbyes to his friends and family. But no, he was going to die alone, without any friends, and without a word.

Sonic reached out with his hand. He didn't know why he was trying to crawl, it wouldn't have made a difference. He reached out as far as he could, but eventually let go. His arm flopped to the ground. He exhaled into the cold air. Sonic knew this was the end. He slowly closed his eyes, ready to embrace his fate. Little did he know, his salvation was about to arrive.

As Sonic closed his eyes, a faint light began to shine from deeper in the cave.

"Hello?! Is someone over there?! I heard someone call a name!" yelled a voice with a thick southern accent

.

Amy walked down the streets of Station Square. The city was as quiet as she was. A thick layer of fog covered the ground just above her knees. Echoes of screams could still be heard if you paid close attention. Dead robot bodies littered the streets, as well as dead GUN troops. Empty shell casings and craters were all over the streets. Bullet holes lined the walls of the skyscrapers. Stores had their windows smashed in, and were looted. In the mist of all this devastation, Amy was alone. Not a single soul could be seen outside. The people were all inside their houses, still cowering in fear. It was a depressing scene. The skies were clear, but the contrails of GUN fighters and swat-bot dropships still lingered. It was terrible. But Amy tried to ignore all of it. She was too focused on her goal.

Amy was in terrible shape. Her dress was torn, cuts and bruises coved her body, and her boots were scuffed. She still had the black streaks of mascara on her cheeks. She breathed hard and sporadically. Her eyes were bloodshot from her crying. Although she had stopped crying, she was still sniffling and whimpering. Nothing could lighten her mood. Nevertheless, she walked down the middle of the street. Nothing would stop her. As she was walking along, she heard something besides her footsteps. Amy halted. The sounds were robot, the sounds of hydraulics. Amy looked around desperately. She looked for the robot, but she couldn't focus. Her mind was still on Sonic. Amy pulled out her hammer and growled.

"I'm not in the mood for this!" she yelled

The sounds of hydraulics suddenly stopped. But they were replaced by a new sound, talking. Amy heard the talking coming from an alleyway next to the street. She growled and slowly approached the alley with her hammer ready. The talking got closer, and louder. As the sounds approached, Amy could make out what they were saying.

"You think Hunter 2-3 made it out?" asked one

"Doubt it, I'm surprised our Claw made it out. I bet even command is offline." Said another

The talking sounded like humans. Probably GUN soldiers. Amy still held her hammer up, ready to fight.

"We're alone and without communication to the rest of the forces. S.S.D.D man." Said the one

"Hoorah." Groaned the other

As the two forms came out of the shadow of the alley, Amy became relieved. They were GUN soldiers. Their gear and weapons proved it. The two humans stopped when they saw Amy. One of them, the smaller of the two, placed his finger on the trigger of his assault rifle. The taller one just stared at Amy through the visor of his helmet. For a brief second, they just stared at each other. Amy was still standing there with her hammer ready. The two troopers stood there, not moving a bit. Amy inspected them. They both had nametapes on the sides of their shoulders. The tall one's read Bolton, the short one's read Bragg.

"Hey there," said Bolton cheerfully

"Hi." Amy snarled

The two soldiers looked at each other for a second, and then back at Amy. They seemed confused.

"What are you doing out here? All citizens were told to evacuate when the fighting started." said Bolton

"I could ask you the same thing." Amy challenged, "All gun forces were told to pull back I though. Why are you two out here?"

"We lost contact with command and our buddies. Trust me, we don't want to be here either." Said Bragg

Amy didn't believe what they were saying.

"Is that so? Well why did I hear the sounds of robots in that alleyway where you just came from?" she asked harshly

Bragg looked up at Bolton. The scarf covering his face didn't show his emotions, but Amy could tell he was saying 'show her'. Bolton nodded at his companion and stepped aside. He pulled out a tablet from one of his pouches and pressed a button.

"You may want to step aside, ma'am." He said

Suddenly, the sounds of robotic footsteps echoed through the hallway. A green light lit up in the shadows. Amy gripped her hammer tighter and stared into the alleyway. As the sounds got louder, the source of the noise came closer. Soon, the green dot came out, with the robot body it was attached to. What came out of the alleyway nearly made Amy scream and crush it. It was a robot the size of a cow. It had four armored legs. An automated machine gun was attached to the top of it. The armored robot was painted in a tan camo. The picture of a saber tooth tiger was painted on the side. It was an absolutely terrifying machine.

"Say hello to the Claw." Said Bolton proudly, "It's our newest piece of gear to combat Eggman."

Amy was speechless. She couldn't believe GUN was capable of creating such a scary looking robot. She just stood there and looked at it in horror.

"It fires 30mm grenades at 600 rounds per minute. It chops up swat-bots like they're butter. Too bad we don't have more of these." Bragg explained

Amy shot a scared look at Bragg.

"More?" she asked

"Yeah. It's a prototype, this was its test run. And guess who gets to pilot it." Bragg said, staring at Bolton

"I'm the lucky bastard who is in charge of making sure this thing gets back to HQ." Bolton groaned

Amy stepped back a little and smiled nervously. She put away her hammer and chuckled. She was terrible at hiding the fact that she was still horrified by the robot they called the Claw.

"Well you guys better head back to the HQ. Don't let Eggman see that thing." Amy suggested

Bolton chuckled and scratched his chin.

"Yeah... But wait. Where are you going?" he asked

Any breath Amy had in her was immediately sucked out by that question. The thought of seeing Sonic's dead body made her shiver. She didn't know what to say, even though the answer was clear.

"I… I… I need to go… find something." She mumbled

Bragg nodded slowly and looked down.

"We understand ma'am. Go do what you gotta do. But stay safe, we don't know if there's any more swat-bots roaming the city." Said Bragg

Amy nodded and smiled weakly.

"Thanks." She said, turning to walk away

Amy left the two soldiers and their terrifying robot behind. She continued on down the street. She could hear the Claw's robotic legs stomp their way down the street in the opposite direction. But as they were walking away, Amy could here Bolton say something to his friend.

"If she finds Sonic's body, it might be too much for her."

"Yeah. I feel like she may not like what she sees." Bragg commented

Amy felt that same shiver go up and down her spine. The sudden feeling of being alone hit her. She felt like everyone was gone, and she had no friends left. Not even Cream. But she knew it was just her mind playing tricks on her. However, no matter how much she pushed that thought away, it still lingered. It lingered all the way to the crater.

Amy stood at the edge of the excavation crater. She looked down at the massive carter. Inside that crater were not only hundreds of destroyed robots and dead GUN soldiers, but memories. Mixed with the torn apart robots and craters were Amy's memories of fighting with Sonic against Eggman. Mixed with the dead bodies of GUN soldiers were the times Amy and Sonic hung out together. Amy couldn't bear to see such a sight of devastation. Amy looked up at the sky and closing her eyes to hold back the tears. The sun shown down on the battlefield, reflecting off the metal of the swat-bots. The smoke mixed with the sweetly-sick smell of burnt flesh. Pillars of smoke were still rising up from the destroyed vehicles. Nobody could imagine the carnage down there. And it just made Amy's heart break even more, seeing so much death.

"Somewhere down there is Sonic." She whispered to herself

Amy jumped and skidded down the side of the crater, creating a path of dust behind her. Amy landed on her feet inside the crater. She looked out over the battlefield again. She sighed and slowly began to walk through the battlefield. It seemed that in the wake of this battle, a path had been made between her and the cave where Sonic was buried. The dead swat-bots and GUN soldiers were parted it seemed. Amy spotted the cave and stared at it. Her eyes began to water again, she was ready to cry. Amy took one step, then another. She slowly walked through the battlefield, staring at the mouth of the cave like it was a disgusting work of art. As she got closer to the cave, she finally let the tears go, but she wasn't crying. The tears just fell down her cheeks. When she tried to speak, the words got caught in her throat.

"S-Son… Sonic." She choked

All of a sudden, a bright light shined from the cave. The beams of light were blinding. Amy covered her eyes from the light. She stopped and tried to get used to the light.

"Sonic?" she asked, uncertain of what was happening

The light subsided a bit, and Amy slowly lowered her arm. What she saw nearly made her faint. It was Sonic. He was standing in front of the cave with the beams of light shining from behind him. He glowed with a white aura around him. His face was calm and happy. Amy couldn't believe what she saw. He was right there!

"Sonic!" she screamed

Amy fell to her knees and stared at him with an amazed expression. The tears streamed down her face. She couldn't believe he was right there. Sonic slowly walked toward her. The ground glowed white when his shoes touched it.

"Hey Amy." Sonic greeted calmly

Amy couldn't find the words to say to him. They were all getting stuck in her throat.

"Is it really you?" she asked in an almost childish voice

"Yes it is my love." He said, smirking

Amy's jaw dropped when she heard this. Did he really just say what she heard? She couldn't believe it.

"Did you say that?" she asked

Sonic chuckled and looked down at her.

"Yes I did, Ames." He replied

"But… but… but…"

Sonic stopped her by putting his finger over her mouth. Amy went completely silent immediately. Sonic knelt down and grazed her cheek with his finger, wiping away her tears.

"But I don't think you understand something my Rose." Sonic said, still smiling

Amy's delighted expression disappeared. She frowned

"What do you mean?" she asked worriedly

"I need you to do something for me." He said

"Anything!" Amy exclaimed

Sonic chuckled.

"Avenge me. Avenge me by any means necessary. Punish the ones who killed me, and help the ones who will side with you. Don't give into their lies. They will tell you things that sound great, but are wrong. And never, ever give up fighting. If you do, you will have failed me, and our love." Sonic's said, becoming serious

Amy was totally confused by what he was saying.

"But how will I know who will help me?" she asked

"The voices in your head are the will of our love my rose. Follow them, and you will find peace with me."

Amy nodded her head quickly. She was desperate to fulfil what Sonic had asked.

"Anything else, Sonikku?" she asked, nearly whispering

"Wake up." He said

Before Amy could respond, Sonic stood up. He spread his arms out and closed his eyes. May watched in horror as Sonic dissolved into white light. Amy jumped up and stretched out her hand.

"Sonic! Don't leave me!" she screamed

Before Sonic completely disappeared, he uttered one last sentence.

"Do as I have said, and we will live happily together." He said

Amy stood there and stared at Sonic as he completely disappeared. The tears poured down her face.

"Sonic! Don't leave me again!" she screamed

The white light disappeared completely. But suddenly, the world around her just broke apart. Amy looked around. The world was no longer filled with white light, it was normal. Dead bodies and robots covered the field. Smoke was still rising from small fires. But something had stayed the same. Amy wasn't alone. Amy looked towards the cave. She squinted her eyes to see who was there. The figure was tall… and fat. The figure wore a red lab coat and black pants and boots. A long red mustache was on its pale and bald head. The figure was looking at her. Amy's eyes widened, and she gasped in shock. Only one word came out of her mouth.

"EGGMAN!" she screamed

Eggman was standing in front of the cave, staring at her. Amy felt her emotions boil up inside. He was the killer of Sonic. Amy felt a fire begin to burn in her chest, and that fire showed in her eyes. She started growling, but that growl turned into a scream. She pulled out her Piko Piko hammer and began sprinting for the scientist.

"THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face

Amy sprinted towards Eggman, screaming. Eggman stared at her with a smug grin on his face. As Amy got closer, she heard something else besides her screaming. Swat-bots. She looked up and saw two swat-bots jump down from a ledge. They landed next to Eggman with their machine guns aimed in on Amy. Amy skidded to a halt just a couple meters from Eggman.

"What are you doing here?!" she cried

Eggman chuckled and looked down. He kicked a pebble and looked back up at her.

"Paying my respects to my old foe. Much like what you're doing now." He said, looking back at the cave

"I'll pay my respects when you're dead!" Amy screamed, getting ready to charge

But just as May held her hammer up a bit higher, the sounds of the swat-bots loading their machine guns could be heard. One of them took a step forward, aiming directly at her head. Amy was pissed. She turned her attention to the swat-bot closest to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Eggman said, turning back around

Amy looked over at him with a furious face.

"Why not?!" she asked

Eggman smiled a little. He stroked his long red mustache and walked over to one of the swat-bots.

"Because these little robots are what are going to help you with your revenge." He said, patting its metal body

What he said took Amy completely by surprise. She was not expecting him to say that. She was expecting some grand speech about how he was superior to Sonic and that destroying a swat-bot would be useless. But no, he had said something completely different. But the disturbing part, was that it intrigued her. Amy lowered her hammer a little and stared at him with a confused face.

"What?" she asked

"If I recall, I wasn't the one who was beating him up, or the one who had abandoned him. I wasn't the one who beat up his friends and tried to take the glory. I wasn't the one who proved to be useless at giving close air support. Was I the one who did any of that?" Eggman said, taking a couple steps closer to her

Amy lowered her hammer and looked down, frowning. He was right. That statement was true, but Amy knew something was wrong with what he was saying, even though it made sense. She stared at him and narrowed her eyes in skepticism.

"I know what you're doing." She said slowly

"What am I doing?" he asked, acting oblivious to her question

Amy pointed at him and grew an angered face.

"You're trying to make me turn against my friends!" she accused him

Eggman was panicking inside. She knew what he was doing. Suddenly, his earpiece went off. It was Consilium.

"Doctor, explain that you can help her. Mislead her as much as you can, or your chances of winning her mind will drop to 12 percent."

Eggman acknowledged the statement and grinned.

"If I were trying to turn you against your friends, I would have just kidnapped you and brainwashed you. It would be far easier. No. I am here to help you, take away some of the pain from you little heart." Eggman said, walking up to her

Eggman stood over the pink hedgehog. She looked up at him with a snarling face. He just adjusted his glasses and looked out over the battlefield.

"See that area of death out there?" Eggman said, pointing to the field

Amy looked over.

"Yeah…" she said cautiously

"Knuckles, Tails, and the others were the reason for this much bloodshed. If they had taken the time to plan out an attack against me, I am sure many more GUN soldiers would be home with their families right now."

Amy looked up at him with a horrified face. How did he know about their lack of a plan? What else did he know about them? But nevertheless, he was right. If only her friends had taken the time to plan out an attack, Sonic may have lived, and fewer soldiers would be dead.

"That's true…" she said

Inside her head, Amy was beginning to wonder what Eggman's true intentions were. He sounded genuine in his speech, but she knew better. However, that little voice in her head was speaking to her.

"HE IS RIGHT! IT IS THEIR FAULT! THEY NEED TO PAY, AND HE WANTS TO HELP YOU DO THAT!" screamed the voice in her head

"But I know better. Eggman likes to trick us a lot." Amy thought back

"HOW ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO SHOW KNCUKELS AND TAILS THAT THEY WERE WRONG, AND THATTHEY SHOULD PAY FOR IT?!" The voice screamed back

Amy had no thoughts or reason to disagree with that voice. But she knew it was wrong, but was it wrong to take revenge? Amy couldn't stop debating in her head. She was slowly beginning to think Eggman might actually want to help her. He knew what it was like to lose someone you care about.

"And to think that Knuckles and Tails were the ones who really killed Sonic, not me.

Amy looked up at him and swallowed hard.

"You really think so?" she asked in a nervous voice

Eggman knelt down next to Amy and put a hand on her shoulder. Amy dropped her hammer and looked at him with an innocent face. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. Eggman nodded slowly and lowered his head.

"I do believe it was Knuckles who killed Sonic, not me." Eggman looked up at her and pointed at Amy's heart, "And I think you know that too." Said quietly

Amy was at a crossroad. She knew deep down in her heart that it was wrong to follow what Eggman was saying. But her mind was telling her it was the right thing. She didn't know which one to believe. She had always followed what her heart had said, and it had gotten her hurt. It was time to do what her mind told her, not her heart. Amy couldn't take it, too many thoughts and emotions were running through her head. That little voice wasn't so little anymore.

"FOLLOW HIM! HE IS GOING TO HELP YOU! JOIN HIM! TAKE REVENGE! DO IT FOR SONIC! HE SAID IT HIMSELF! HE WANTS YOU TO TAKE REVENGE ON THEM! GO WITH EGGMAN!" the voice screamed

Amy couldn't ignore it anymore. She knew it was her conscious telling her to do it. She was slowly about to turn over to Eggman's side, and join him. If he was right, he would help her, and give her peace.

Amy began to let the tears fall. She fell to the ground and bust out crying. Eggman just knelt there, staring at her. While she was hunched over, crying into the dirt, he was grinning evilly. He knew it was working. His earpiece went off again.

"Calculating from her current emotional status, there is a 98 percent chance she will help you." Consilium reported

Eggman couldn't help but feel proud of himself, he was so close, and he just needed to seal the deal with one last sentence.

"Do what Sonic would want you to do. Would he want you to avenge in?" Eggman asked

Amy opened her eyes when he said this. She stared at the dirt and thought about it. She knew Sonic would have done anything to avenge her, so was she obligated to do the same?

Yes.

Amy sat up and looked out at the battlefield. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her face.

"You may have been the one who killed him, but it is their actions that led to this. It is their fault… and they're gonna regret it." Amy said, her voice turning cold and emotionless

Amy stood up and looked over at Eggman. Her face was angered and frustrated. But at the same time determined and ready to fight. She nodded slowly at him and then looked over at the cave. Amy stared into the black hole that had entombed her lover. She just stared at it with a cold expression.

"Sonic… my love… I'm doing this for you, and our love. I will avenge you, and I will not stop until they pay… all of them." She said, clenching her fists

Eggman smiled proudly.

"Congratulations doctor, you've turned her. In this state of mind, there is only a two percent chance she will be able to be turned back." Consilium reported

Eggman was so proud of himself. Everything had been going to plan lately. He was ready to go on the offensive, get rid of the rest of the rodents, and build Eggmanland. He was so close. He looked down at Amy and chuckled. She looked up at him and grinned.

"May I go and kill them?" she asked in an almost innocent tone

Eggman patted her on the head and chuckled.

"Not yet my little pink friend. Let's get you in some new clothes, upgrade your weapons, and get you little help from my swat-bots. Come." Eggman said, showing her to his ship

Eggman had done it. He had turned Amy against her friends, and she was going to become a cold blooded killer. She was no longer Amy Rose. From this day on, she would be known as Agent R, the destroyer of all we know.

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update. I am very proud of myself. I updated somewhat fast because I haven't forgotten about you guys. This story is my number 1 priority. How did y'all like this chapter? Tell me in the reviews. I don't have a lot to say right now. Other than I am trying my best to find time to write. Well, that's it, as always, please leave a review or PM and don't forget to follow and favorite. Until next time, pa pa!**


	7. The surprise

"**My soul yearns for you in the night; in the morning my spirit longs for you. When your judgments come upon the earth, the people of the world learn righteousness."**

**-Isaiah 26:9**

Amy had not expected Dr. Eggman to have a guest room in his secret base. She had not expected to see a fully stocked closet with all sorts of women's' clothes in it either. The clothes were sexy and threatening. But she didn't mind it. She had felt like a little kid again inside that closet. But not a happy kid, more like an ornery delinquent. After a very long and drawn out process, Amy had finally outfitted herself in a new, and frightening look. It was sexy, yet terrifying.

Amy stepped out of the bathroom, fixing the top part of her new outfit. A floor to ceiling mirror was close to where she was standing. She looked at the mirror and smiled evilly at herself. Her new look had no resemblance to her old self. She was wearing a tight red and black top. It cut off just below her breasts. A heart-shaped cut out showed off some of her new cleavage. The "shirt" had no sleeves but did have a red collar around her neck. She also wore a red and grey short skirt. On her legs were tall black hooker boots that came up to her knees. She had on red and black bracelets and grey fingerless gloves. Not only had her outfit changed, but also her makeup and hair. Amy had her back quills pulled back and into a loose ponytail. She now had on new black mascara and red eyeliner.

"Sexy naught bitchy me." She said to herself

It was true. She did look more like a hooker than Eggman's newest sidekick. Then again, Rouge was the same way. So it must have been okay. Did it bother Amy that she was dressing like this and about to go out to fight? Yes it did. But she knew deep down, this is what Sonic would have wanted. He had always fought, and fought for what he loved, why should she not do the same thing? And he would have liked this new outfit, she was sure of that. It pained her slightly to have to work with Eggman to achieve the goal, but just like her dream said, she needed to be able to do anything to avenge him, and that was what she was doing. Amy knew she was ready to fight the people she once called friends. The deep hatred inside of her was burning wildly. She was furious at them, and she was ready to take that anger out on the world. She was ready to do whatever was necessary to avenge her beloved Sonic. Amy looked herself over one last time.

She then turned around and looked over at the bedside table. On the table was her old red hairband. Amy slowly walked up to it and picked it up. She had worn that hairband for so many years. It was a symbol of the old Amy. The peaceful, kind, bubbly, and energetic Amy. But now she was an angel of death. Part of her still didn't want to do this, but she decided not to pay attention to it. Amy smiled a bit and looked at her reflection in the shining hairband. For a brief second, something startling happened. She didn't see herself. She saw a horrifying killer, with blood smeared across her face and a crazed look in her eyes. Amy gasped and quickly put the hairband back down.

"What was that?" she asked herself

Amy shook it off and turned to leave. As she was leaving, her earpiece went off. She put a finger up to her right ear and pressed the tiny grey earpiece.

"Agent R here." She answered

"Agent R, report to the control room at once. I have a surprise for you." Eggman said with a delighted tone

"Rodger that." She responded

Amy clicked off her earpiece and started walking down the hallway. Amy walked through the expansive base. She was in total wonder of the base. She couldn't fathom the idea of such a massive base being underground. The hallways had glass windows lining them, revealing the monumental hanger below her. As she walked by, Amy looked out through one of the windows. Below her were armies of swat-bots, dropships, and other robots. Assembly lines were cranking out robots of all types faster than she could count. It was unbelievable. How he managed to produce so many robots was a question she would always have. But then a sudden thought popped into her head.

"They're all mine." She said, a sinister smile curing up her cheeks

She was right. She was in control of all of them, they would do whatever she said, and follow her wherever she went. The power at her fingertips was unbelievable. Amy smiled proudly and puffed out her chest. She walked with pride, sexiness, and intimidation. After a long walk, Amy made it to the control room. When she walked in, Eggman had his back to her. He was looking at a map of Station Square and the areas around it. A red field covered a small part of the city. Surrounding that small red field was a blue field. Amy stepped in and the door shut behind her.

"You called?" she said, putting a hand on her hip

Eggman turned around and was taken back in shock. He was taken completely by surprise. His jaw hung open in surprise. It was hard for him to realize that was Amy rose in that costume. He looked her over and smiled slightly. Amy rolled her eyes and scoffed slightly. She looked at him with an unamused face.

"You look… different… Am-Agent R." he said in disbelief

Amy looked at herself and smiled slightly.

"Thanks. I am hoping to be the sexiest, and scariest thing my victims will ever see." She said darkly

Eggman smiled evilly. He had completely won her over now. It was hard to imagine her just a couple hours ago being the wonderful little girl she used to be. He then composed himself and coughed a little.

"Well good for you. But I called you up for something else besides your new looks." He said

Amy raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" she asked, as if she was annoyed

Eggman smiled and looked over to one of the monitors.

"Consilium, fetch me her new weapon." Eggman ordered

Consilium's red eye appeared on the black screen. For a second, Amy was startled by the unnatural and creepy eye of Consilium. It was so blank and featureless, that it was plain scary. But she collected herself and looked at the computer.

"As you wish, doctor." Consilium said in his calm, robotic voice

A minute later, the door to the control room opened. In came a small robot with something in its robotic hands. What Amy saw made her jaw drop in awe and shock. She didn't know whether it was beautiful, or threatening. It was a huge hammer, much like her piko piko hammer, but something was different about it. It was black. Huge razor-sharp gothic spikes protruded from its sides. There was something else different about it. It had huge red rubies on its sides. In the center of the huge gothic hammer was a heart, a broken heart. The heart shined beautifully in the light of the room. The sight nearly made Amy come to tears. She put her hand over her mouth and gasped. Her eyes began to shine with tears, ready to burst. She looked over at Eggman.

"Is that?" she mumbled

"It's your new piko piko hammer." He said, "Take it."

Amy slowly reached out and took the hammer. The red ruby heart shined even brighter when she grasped the hammer. Amy slowly pulled it away and swung it around. The hammer was light, but not too light. She swung it some more, but this time, one of the spikes scraped against the metal floor. Sparks flew up from the floor. A long scratch could be seen in the floor from her hammer. Amy's eyes widened when she saw how sharp the hammer really was.

"It cut through the steel!" she exclaimed

Eggman chuckled in pride.

"Yes, and just imagine what it does to flesh."

Amy stared at him for a second with a somewhat scared look. But then she understood what he meant. She grinned and put her new hammer away.

"You're right. I am sure it'll leave one hell of a cut." She hissed

Eggman laughed and walked up to his accomplice. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked down at her.

"Agent R, you think a lot like I do. Now, how about I brief you on your mission?"

"Good idea, I've been itching to seek those traitors out." She said

Eggman chuckled and looked over at Consilium.

"Consilium, pull up the battle plan, and while you're at it, arm up a couple squads of swat-bots." Eggman ordered

"Yes, doctor." Consilium said, his eye slowly disappearing

Suddenly, the screen turned into a plan. Eggman led Amy over to the monitor. Amy looked over the plan and nodded in approval.

"Just a straight up knock 'em down and kill 'em?" she asked, looking at the plan

"Yes. But, I want you to collect data on any of Tails' latest projects, and inventions. Then, destroy the place, I want no remains, none at all. And if I see fit, no survivors."

Amy nodded and frowned.

"I'll make those sons of bitches pay for what they did." She growled

Eggman nodded slowly and looked down at her. She was so young, but so ruthless. It was almost scary.

"Go, I have swat-bots waiting for you in hanger 8." He ordered

Amy smiled and turned to leave. She left the room without a word. Her fists were clenched and a determined look was on her face. As Amy made her way down to the hanger, and throughout the entire trip, she thought about what she was about to do. What she was about to do was something that, if she was wrong, would be unforgiveable. She knew that she was turning against the people she had once called friends and family. But the pain they had caused was what drove her to this point. If she didn't do anything now, she would regret it later. Now was the time to strike, when the memories of Sonic were still ingrained in her head. Those memories were fueling her anger, her hatred. He was her life, and now he was gone. She had given up on her old life, and accepted her new one. She was no longer Amy Rose. She was Agent R, and she would prove that.

.

Amy sat in the troop bay of one of Eggman's dropships. The massive space was taken up by swat-bots, all standing still, ready to fight. She sat next to the dozens of swat-bots. The huge robots were armed to the teeth. She still felt as if they were the enemy. She had spent so much time fighting them, it was hard to break old habits. She shook off the feeling to smash the robots right there. Amy peered out one of the windows, they were getting close to the city limits, and she was close to Tails' workshop. Amy saw the woods in the distance. She put a finger up to her earpiece.

"Fly lower, I'm getting off here." She ordered

The dropship descended a little. Suddenly, the main hatch opened, letting in the darkness of night. Amy stood up and squeezed through the swat-bots towards the main door. She looked out into the dark night, the ground looked more like a sea of black. Amy gripped the side of the dropship as the wind flailed her pink quills around. She swallowed hard.

"For you, Sonic, my love." She whispered

Amy jumped off the dropship and landed on the ground. The dropship flew past her and gained altitude. Amy stood up and dusted off her hands. She looked over in the direction he dropship was heading. In the distance, she saw the lights of Tails' workshop. The little house was a couple hundred feet from her. Amy frowned and slowly began walking up to the building. She walked up the runway towards the building, not making a sound. She exhaled slightly. Her breath was a cloud in the cold night air. Amy walked up to the door. She stood in front of the door and knocked on it.

.

Tails stood in front of Amy's door. He was silent, with his head lowered.

"Amy…" he said "I know you must be taking this very hard, but you haven't come out of your room in a while. I was hoping you would like to come out and have some dinner. We really need to talk. We need to be here for each other, not separated."

Tails didn't get an answer, just silence. Suddenly, he heard a knocking sound coming from the front door. He walked away from Amy's door, wiping away his tears. He heard Knuckles come up out of his room. Both of them were in terrible shape. Knuckles looked as if he had just woken up and had a light hangover. He had clearly been drinking. Tails however, looked absolutely awful. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and the fur around his eyes was damp from the crying. He sniffled a little bit and looked back at Knuckles.

"Who do you think it is?" he asked

"Whoever it is, tell 'em to fuck off." Knuckles said, rubbing his eyes

Tails ignored his friend's ignorant comment and turned to open the door. He opened the door, which would later prove to be the worst decision of his life. Tails was both shocked and scared at what was in front of him.

"Amy!" he yelled in amazement

Technically, it was Amy, not the same Amy. Her dark from stood there, staring at him. Her green eyes were angry and filled with hatred. She had a sinister smile spread across her face. Tails looked her over. She looked different. But the thing that truly scared him was her response.

"Hello, Tails. Want to see what revenge is like?" she said in insane tone

Tails' frowned a bit in confusion.

"What?" he asked nervously

Suddenly, Amy punched Tails as hard as she could. Tails went flying backwards and crashed against one of the workbenches. Knuckles was in total shock as to what just happened. He got into a fighting stance and stared at Amy, who was walking in casually.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he screamed

Amy pulled out her new hammer and swung it around. She turned and looked over at Knuckles.

"Avenging Sonic, and getting my revenge." She hissed, "BECAUSE YOU KILLED HIM!" she screamed

Amy sprinted for Knuckles, and Knuckles sprinted for her. Amy swung her hammer. Knuckles tried to dodge, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He howled in pain. He then saw blood fly out of his arm. Knuckles landed on the ground and quickly got up, putting pressure on his bleeding bicep.

"Amy! Stop!" Knuckles demanded

"Why should I?" she asked, walking over to him, dragging her hammer behind her

The hammer cut the wooden panels as it scraped the floor. Knuckles ignored his wound and got ready to punch her again. He yelled as he ran for her. Amy put her hammer away and got into a fighting stance. Just as he approached, she kicked him with all her might. Her foot made contact with his chest and he fell back. Amy frowned and spit on Knuckles.

"You're the reason he's dead." She hissed

Knuckles grunted, trying to get up. Amy walked up and grabbed his chest fur. She raised him up off the ground. He struggled to break free, but he couldn't. Amy growled at him.

"I'm gonna make sure you pay." She said darkly

"Knuckles! Amy, stop!" Tails said, running for her with a wrench in his hand

Amy smiled and threw Knuckles at Tails. He made contact with the fox and they fell on each other. Amy approached them, making her hands into fists. The two were no match for the new Amy. She had surprised them in the worst of ways. They had no idea what was going on, but they knew it was wrong. Amy walked up and kicked Knuckles aside. She picked Tails up by his chest fur and held him in the air. His little feet dangled wildly. He grabbed her arm, trying to release himself. Amy chuckled and slapped the fox.

"It's because of you that I have to do this. Do you think I like this, Tails? DO YOU?!" she asked

"W-what?" he responded

Amy then punched him in the face.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD TALK, YOU LITTLE MUT!" she screamed

"Put him down!" Knuckles grunted

Amy looked over and saw Knuckles stumbling to stand up. Amy threw Tails against the ground and turned her attention to Knuckles. She walked up and punched Knuckles in the face. He fell backwards. Just then, he grinned and swiped his foot across the floor, making Amy fall over. He stood up and got on top of her. He held her down and punched her in the face.

"What did we do, Amy? WHAT?!" Knuckles yelled

Amy spit into his eyes and kicked him in the crotch. Knuckles screamed in pain and rolled over. Amy stood up and kicked him in his side.

"You killed him. YOU KILLED SONIC!" she screamed

Knuckles looked up at her with a confused and surprised expression.

"We what?!" he screamed

Amy knelt down and punched him in the face multiple times. Soon, his face was bruised and blood was beginning to seep out of his mouth and nose.

"You know what I mean, you boyfriend killing bastard!" she screamed

"LEAVE US ALONE, AMY!" Tails yelled

Amy looked up just in time to dodge Tails trying to hit her with his wrench. She jumped back and pulled out her hammer. Tails looked over at Amy. He was crying furiously. She knew why. All his closest friends were either dying or turning on him. Good. She wanted him to suffer, she wanted all of them to suffer. Amy swung her hammer. Tails jumped back and then attacked her. He tried to hit her but Amy sidestepped him. She flipped her hammer around and then hit him with the handle of her hammer. He fell forward and landed on his face. Amy was just about to swing her hammer when suddenly, a hand grabbed her boot. She looked down and squeaked as she was pulled to the ground. Knuckles got up and wiped some blood from his face.

"Amy, we don't want to fight. We didn't mean for this to happen. Please stop fighting." Tails said, getting up

Amy grinned evilly.

"I'll stop fighting when your heads are hanging from a tree." She growled

Suddenly, Amy summoned her hammer and swung it up. One of the sharp spikes impaled Knuckles' left leg. He screamed and fell over.

"Knuckles!" Tails cried out

Amy jumped up and kicked Tails aside. Knuckles was lying on his back, grabbing his leg, and screaming. Amy walked over to Tails, twirling her hammer in her hand. Tails continued to back away, crying.

"Amy! Please!" he begged

"No! I'll never show mercy on any of you!"

Amy swung her hammer. Tails jumped up and flew over her head. Amy's hammer smashed through the door that was where Tails had once been. This door however, wasn't just any door, it was the door to her room. Amy looked in through the smashed door and looked around. Her room was still the way she left it, completely destroyed. She sniffled a little, thinking about the terrible things that had happened. She forced the feelings away. She would deal with those later. Amy turned around and looked back. Tails was beside Knuckles, trying to stop the bleeding with cloth.

"Now… where were we?" she asked, walking over to them

Amy swung her hammer around as she approached. Tails and Knuckles both stared at her with fear and horror. She grinned evilly.

"Stay still so I can kill you." She joked

"Get back!" Tails screamed

Amy ignored him and continued walking, laughing. She was enjoying this. But her cockiness got the best of her. Tails helped Knuckles up and helped Knuckles stand.

"COME ON!" Tails yelled

Tails put Knuckles' arm around his neck. The two helpless heroes ran for the door. Amy watched as they ran, laughing inside. She was going to give them a little head start to make this fun. They left the house without hesitation. Amy walked over to the open door and watched as they limped away as fast as they could. Amy got ready to run, but then her earpiece went off. Amy grumbled in annoyance and clicked the earpiece.

"I was just about to get the kill!" she complained

"I know, Agent R. But Consilium says they are more valuable if left alive. I will tell you when you get back. Now. Complete the other half of your mission. I want any plans you can find." Eggman ordered

Amy sighed in annoyance.

"Fine." She said

"By the way. My swat-bots should be coming in any time now to help you find info. They should do most of the work for you, so rest up. Dropships will be coming in soon to level the place"

"Copy. I'll get what I need." Amy said

Amy turned off her earpiece and turned back around, walking inside. She stepped over the broken wood and bloodstains on the floor. She looked around at the place she once called home. But home was where your heart was, and it was not here anymore. In fact, her heart was dead. It was with Sonic, it always was. Wherever he was, her home was. But now he was gone, and so was her heart. She felt a sudden chill of loneliness overcome her. For a second, she could have sworn she saw a ghostly figure of her and Sonic talking on the couch over by the wall. Amy was laughing at a joke and Sonic was smiling contently.

"I wish." She said to herself

Amy turned around and walked over to her door. She looked inside the dark room. The massive hole in the wall was still there. Amy stepped over the broken door and walked inside. Nothing could describe the feelings she had. She looked around, looking for something in particular. Amy slowly walked through the destroyed room. The broken wood, glass, and possessions cracked beneath her boots. Amy looked around, getting a little bit more frantic by the second. The thing she was looking for was beyond special to her, it was a memory of her past as a child, something that meant the world to her. She could lose everything else in the world, but this one thing was too special to lose.

"Where is it?" she asked herself

Amy continued to search. She searched, even when the swat-bots came in, wrecking the place, looking for info and inventions. Nevertheless, she continued searching. But then something caught her eye. She narrowed her eyes to see what it was. Tied to the leg of her bed, was a red bandana. Amy's eyes widened. She ran and knelt down for it. She untied the bandana.

"There you are!" she cried out

This tattered old stained and worn-out bandana was given to her as an infant by her parents. It was her first gift. She wore it as a hairband when she was a child. Back when she was the girlfriend of Nicky, she used it to clean up one of his wounds. But when Nicky turned out to be Sonic, he gave it back to her. She kept that bandana with her ever since. It reminded her of when she was just a child, and was the girlfriend of Nicky, who was actually Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy loved this piece of fabric with all her heart. Amy tied the old cloth around her arm and stood up. She patted it and smiled a little.

"I won't forget." She said quietly

.

Sonic didn't feel much when he first woke up. Before he could think about anything, he could feel only pain. He felt pain all over his body. But nowhere more severe than his leg. When Sonic first opened his eyes, all he could see was white. For a minute, he thought he had died, and was now in heaven. But as his vision cleared, he saw where he was. He was in a hospital room. Sonic couldn't believe it. He was alive, and out of that cave! A smile grew on his face, even though it hurt to smile. Sonic looked around. He was in a hospital room, but something was wrong. Hospital rooms were always quiet and peaceful. But this one was different. The muffled sounds of yelling, screaming, and chaos could be heard on the other side of the door to the room. Sonic adjusted himself slightly, trying to sit up.

"What's going on?" he grunted

Just then, Sonic noticed something else. His entire right leg was in a white cast. It hurt more than anything in the entire world. He was sure of that. The cast came up to his knee. Sonic looked around for something to call a nurse with. Right now, he could only think about his friends. He needed to know where he and his friends were, and then he could figure out how to fix all of this. Eventually, he spotted a pager. He grabbed it and quickly pressed the button. A couple minutes later, a human nurse walked in. She closed the door behind her and walked in. Her dirty blonde hair was ruffled up and messy. Her eyes were tired and heavy. Her uniform was completely red with blood. She looked terrible, like she had been working for a very long time in the emergency room.

"You're awake, how nice." She said while out of breath

Sonic cut straight to the point.

"Where am I? What happened?" he asked

The nurse walked over and looked at the monitor displaying his vital signs.

"Why you're in the hospital, and you're very lucky as well." She said, not looking at him

"How'd I get here?" he asked

"You were picked up by a rescue party sent to help another group of miners just before the invasion. You and the others were airlifted back here." She answered

"But Station Square doesn't have a hospital." He said

"Yes, you're in Gus Lacy Hospital. It's a couple hundred miles outside of Station Square. Close enough to airlift patients, but far enough not to get destroyed." She said

The nurse quickly realized the mistake of what she just said.

"Destroyed?!" Sonic cried

The nurse sat down next to him. She looked at him with a sorrowful expression.

"Yes. Most of Station Square is in ruins right now. After your supposed death, GUN forces and your friends pulled out. We haven't been able to contact anybody in Station Square as of recently. I'm sorry." She said

Sonic laid his head back, trying to take it in. But how could he? His home, his life, and his friends, were gone. For all he knew, they could be dead. And the fact that he couldn't contact them was just as painful. He was separated from his friends. He would need to heal up fast if he ever wanted to save what was left of Station Square, and bring peace back to the world.

But something Sonic didn't know, was that the idea of bringing peace back might be a little tougher than he thought. Now that Amy was against him, it would be near impossible, too bad Sonic didn't know Amy was now Agent R.

Too bad the girl he once knew was dead.

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update. So Amy's evil! Oh god! She nearly killed Knuckles and Tails! And if you don't know who Nicky is, shame on you. Anyway, please leave a review or PM and don't forget to favorite and follow. Until next time, pa pa!**

**PS… Something very important! Would any of you love to have you fan-character star in a story of epic proportions? Because if so, I have the story for you. I am working on a story completely filled with fan-characters. I will be holding auditions later after I give out a few more details. But right now, this is all I can say. So if you think that would be a great idea, and you want you OC to star, just tell me. When auditions come around, I will tell who gets what parts. **


	8. Fighting her

"**For we are God's workmanship, created in Christ Jesus to do good works, which God prepared in advance for us to do."**

**-Ephesians 2:10**

The raid on Tails' workshop by Amy had been a resounding success. She had not only kicked Tails and Knuckles out of their home, but also secured the plans to all of Tails' inventions. With these, Eggman could build even more incredible machines and devices to help him rule the world. The possibilities with these simple plans were priceless. And now, he had no rivals to stop him. Since those pesky rodents were kicked out of their home, destroying them would be as easy as killing a bug. But killing them wasn't what he needed to do just yet. Consilium had recommended a much better plan.

"MUWAHAHAHA!" Eggman bellowed

Eggman spun around in his chair, throwing blueprints for some of Tails' inventions into the air. He laughed hysterically at the power he now possessed. He wiped a tear of joy from his eye and looked around him. His personal office was completely filled with blueprints, half-built gadgets, and maps of Station Square. Next to the center of his wooden desk was a small computer monitor. The screen was turned off and a picture of the Eggman logo was on it. Eggman turned his attention to one paper in particular though. It was a statistics sheet. A statistics sheet about Amy Rose, otherwise known as Agent R. He frowned and picked up the sheet to read it. Eggman liked what he saw. The summery at the top was all the proof he needed to say he was successful in his attempts to turn Amy evil. Eggman tightened his lips and nodded in approval. Agent R was showing increased combat skills, and a ferocity never before seen in Amy Rose. She was a completely different person. Suddenly, Eggman's computer screen turned on and Consilium's red eye appeared on the black screen.

"Everything alright, doctor?" Consilium asked in his monotone voice

Eggman jumped a little. His computer friend had startled him. He looked over at Consilium and smiled evilly.

"Yes, yes. Agent R showed off a lot of skills we had previously never even knew she had." Eggman said, reading one line of the paper

"Yes. I took a test on her bio readings when she returned. The possibility of her even feeling remotely sorry for Knuckles or Tails is diminishing rapidly. I estimate the likeliness of her showing mercy below 18 percent."

Eggman pressed a button on the keyboard for the computer, and a video of Amy fighting Knuckles and Tails appeared. He watched as she beat up the two ruthlessly. He grinned.

"So I would say her not killing them immediately is because she wants to watch them suffer?" Eggman asked

"Correct. From the data I have stored. Revenge is a strange emotion. The person who wants revenge has a tendency to make their target suffer and be as miserable as possible before death. They want to, as humans say, 'Make 'em pay.' Am I accurate in that analysis?"

"You are." Eggman said, standing up

Eggman put his hands behind his back and walked up to a map he had on the wall. The map showed Station Square, and where GUN forces were known to be. There were so many GUN units still securing the city. If he wanted this city to be the start of Eggmanland, he would have to get rid of those pesky soldiers, and he knew just how to do that.

"Consilium," Eggman said, still looking at the map, "What is your estimate on Knuckles and Tails going to GUN to help them out?"

Consilium was silent for a moment, clearly thinking. That was what he was good at, what he was programmed for.

"A 73 percent chance, doctor. It only seems logical that if one is in need of help, they will seek it. And with the wounds they suffered from the first battle, I think they would defiantly go to get help from GUN's medics and troops. It is what I would do if I was in their position." Consilium said

Eggman chuckled and turned around, walking back to the desk. He sat down and picked up his radio.

"Good. Get five squads of swat-bots ready for deployment, and make sure they are equipped with anti-personnel rounds." Eggman ordered

"As you wish." Consilium said

Consilium's eye disappeared and the screen turned off again. Eggman hailed Agent R on his radio.

"Agent R?" he asked

A couple seconds later, Amy's voice crackled through the radio.

"What?" she replied

Her voice sounded sassy and angry, perfect. She wasn't having a good day.

"Report to the control room, I have a new mission for you." He said, his voice dropping with excitement

"Got it. Be there in a sec." she said

Amy took her fingers away from her earpiece and resumed what she was doing. She was doing something she hadn't done since she was a little girl. She was drawing. She was drawing the only thing that was on her mind. Sonic. She was doing the best she could to draw her lover from memory. It pained her not having a single picture of Sonic with her. But the bombardment of Tails' workshop had made it impossible to find a picture of the one she held deer. Her memories were all she had. That and her old bandana. Sketching pencils, crumpled up paper, and tissues were everywhere on the floor. Amy put her drawing pad away and jumped up. She dusted off her outfit and checked to see if her red bandana was tied tightly around her arm and walked out the door. She walked up to the control room with so much confidence and swagger, nobody could tell she was forever crying and screaming inside.

"Get out of my head." She whispered to herself

But the more she tried to get herself to stop the crying and screaming, the louder it got. That was the fuel for her revenge. The thought of making things right. And eye for an eye, as some had said. Amy would do anything, act anyway, just to make things right. Avenging Sonic was all she could think of, and the hatred of Knuckles and Tails. After a long walk, she finally made it to the control room. The door slid open, and Amy walked in. Inside was Dr. Eggman, standing there with a file in his hand. Amy walked in, moving her hips in a very feminine way. She stood in front of Eggman and looked up at him.

"New mission?" she asked

"I expect the best from you." Eggman said, handing her the file

Amy took it and opened up to read what it said inside. While she read, an evil smirk slowly grew on her face. After she read it, she closed it and turned her attention to Eggman.

"You're certain they'll be here?" she asked in a doubtful tone

"Consilium and I looked at the data, and this is where they'll be. Kill them all, but leave Knuckles and Tails alive. I want them to continue leading us to the GUN stations. Understood?"

Amy nodded and turned around, walking out.

"There is a dropship waiting for you in hanger 2." Eggman called out

Amy didn't turn to acknowledge the information. But instead, put up her middle finger as she walked out. Eggman was somewhat shocked by how rude she was becoming. That may have been why she was so much more deadly while fighting. She was not holding anything back. Clearly, the loss of Sonic was destroying her old personality. It worried Eggman to some extent. But until she was no longer needed, she would be useful, no matter how rude or ferocious she was. Being a deadly killer was exactly what Agent R was. Nothing more, nothing less.

.

It had been a tough battle for GUN lately. Eggman's swat-bots were ravaging Station Square. Ever since they got their foothold in that godforsaken mining crater, the swat-bots kept on coming. Now that there was no Sonic to help them, GUN was forced to combat the robots by themselves. The worst part was that they were not outfitted right for such a battle. What a terrible time for them to have budget cutbacks. GUN forces were at a stalemate in the city. The GUN forces controlled the ground, but Eggman controlled the skies. No new troops or supplies were coming in due to the power of Eggman's UAV's. There were too many of them. When a supply truck, patrol, or plane was close to the city, it was instantly destroyed by the UAVs' firepower. The situation inside the city was getting dire. The units scattered around the city were getting low on ammo, fuel, food, water, and medical supplies. If they were going to get out, it needed to be soon.

Commander Wilkins stood in the control room of one of GUN's thousands of hastily built bunkers inside the city. The unsteady, crumbling, and dirty bunkers were the only thing protecting him and his men from the fighters and swat-bots outside. But he paid no attention to what was outside, he had things to do inside. He stood in front of a wall of monitors, all of them showing satellite images of the surrounding ground. They showed troop numbers, casualties, and estimated enemy forces. Wilkins shook his head and turned around, walking out of the room. But as he was walking out, something stopped him.

"Sir! Fire-team Claw is on the line, they say they have something for us!" one of the troops called out

Wilkins stopped in his tracks and turned around. A look of confusion was on his face.

"Claw? What did the scouting team say they have?" he asked, walking over to the radio the trooper was using

Wilkins leaned forward, resting against the chair, staring at the radio. The trooper held his hand over one of his headphones, listening to what the fire-team had to say.

"Sir. They say they have found friends of Sonic the Hedgehog. But are injured and need immediate assistance." The trooper explained

Wilkins couldn't believe it. Friends of Sonic? They were thought to be dead after the attack that had been reported the night before, it was amazing to hear this. Wilkins composed himself and started walking out of the control room.

"Open up the gate and bring them back! Get a medical team on station!" he barked

"Aye sir!" The trooper replied

As Wilkins walked down the corridor, he looked around. His troops were in horrible condition. Chemical lights, small lanterns, and flashlights were the only sources of light in the bunkers. Dozens of troops were lying on stretchers, or on the ground, groaning in pain. As he made it through the bunker, an explosion from the surface rocked the bunker. Dirt from the ceiling fell and some screaming from shell-shocked troopers echoes through the air. The sounds of radio chatter and people talking all mixed into one big sound of chaos. Wilkins sighed in pity for his men. They were suffering, and needed to get out.

"We need to get out of this hell hole." He said to himself

Wilkins walked up to a huge metal door with two troopers sanding guard there. They saw him and saluted. Wilkins saluted back.

"As you were. Get the door ready for fire-team Claw." He ordered

One of the troopers nodded and slung his assault rifle. He turned and slid open a small window at eye level. He peered out for some time. The other trooper looked at his companion with an uneasy look. Wilkins knew that trooper. He was fresh out of selection, a 'FNG', or, 'fucking new guy'. The FNG took his safety off and looked at his friend.

"What do ya see out there, Johnson? Any swat-bots?" he asked

"None yet. All I see is a cluster-fuck of a city and… wait…"

Johnson held out his fist and motioned for the FNG to get ready.

"I see four contacts coming out of the fog." He reported

The FNG opened up his little window and looked out of it.

"LIGHTENING!" the FNG called out

A moment later, a response came from the fog.

"THUNDER!" replied a voice

Wilkins knew that voice anywhere. It was Corporal Bragg's voice. He and Bolton were the only two members of fire-team Claw left. The Claw they had been ordered to defend was at a safe house in the center of the city. That thing was far too valuable to lose. Even fire-team Claw, the best team in the city, was too cautious to take it out for use, seeing as how all the mechanics were killed, and nobody wanted to have a broken Claw on their hands.

"Open up the door." Wilkins ordered

The two troopers nodded and slung their weapons. They unlocked the massive steel doors and grabbed the handles to the huge double doors. They grunted as they pulled with all their might. The massive doors screeched against the concrete floor. A flood of light, dust, and fog rolled in. along with the sickening smell of motor oil and burning flesh. Wilkins covered his nose and mouth as he walked outside. The two soldiers pulled up their assault rifles and made a perimeter around him.

"Get in here!" Johnson shouted into the fog

Finally, the four forms in the fog could be seen perfectly. Two humans, and two Mobians. The two humans appeared first. They were Bolton and Bragg. Bolton walked backwards, checking their backs. The two troopers approached the bunker. Not far behind them, the two Mobians appeared. One was a red echidna, and the other was a yellow fox. The red echidna was being helped along by the fox. The echidna was limping, and dripping blood from his leg, lots of blood.

"Get them inside!" Wilkins ordered

Everyone made it inside. The two guards closed and locked the doors behind them. Within seconds of them all getting inside, a medical team rushed over to Knuckles.

"Be careful." Tails cautioned, handing Knuckles to the medics

The medics nodded as they took Knuckles and placed him on a stretcher. Before they lifted him up off the ground, Knuckles stretched his hand out. Tails knelt down and took it. They both looked at each other with solemn faces.

"Make… make sure you stop him, and bring her back. Be strong little buddy." Knuckles croaked

Tails started to cry again.

"You b-bet." Tails stuttered

Knuckles chuckled and laid his head down. The two medics took him away into another room, ready to treat him. Tails just stared at the dark corridor they took his friend into. Tails was being emotionally ripped apart by what was going on. All his friends were gone. All of them, even Knuckles was almost gone. He was enduring a lot for a young teenager. Tails was starting to realize that everything was resting on his shoulders. There was no Sonic to lead him and his friends to victory. Amy, the one who he thought would never turn evil, had destroyed their home, and nearly killed Knuckles. Nothing could possibly make his life any more miserable.

Just as Tails was about to follow his friend, a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned around and looked up at Commander Wilkins. The aging man had streaks of grey going across his blonde hair. Dirt and blood were all over his BDUs. He didn't look like the GUN general he was used to, all clean and young. But despite the situation, he was still able to put a kind smile on his aging face. Tails didn't smile back.

"Your friend will be fine. We have the best medics in the corps." Wilkins said, trying to reassure Tails

Tails knew that was a lie. He snarled and forcefully took Wilkins' hand off his shoulder and started quickly walking to the control room. Wilkins, fire-team Claw, and the two guards followed.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Tails growled

"We have been trying our best to hold the city with the supplies we have." Wilkins reported

Tails didn't care what that man had to say. They walked into the control room and Tails promptly fell to the ground, crying. Tails let everything out. He was away from Knuckles, he could finally break down again. This caught everyone by surprise. Nobody, not Bragg, Bolton, or Wilkins knew what to do. They just stared at him with pity. Bolton looked around. He frowned. If nobody was going to help out this teenager, then he would. Bolton slowly walked over to Tails and knelt down. He patted the fox's back lightly.

"There, there. It's okay little guy." Bolton said softly

Tails didn't stop crying, but was able to make out a couple words.

"She… she will kill us." He sobbed

Bolton's face, along with everyone's, turned surprised. Bolton took off his helmet, revealing a skullcap and a pair of headphones. He turned Tails' head to look him dead in the eyes. Even though he had sunglasses on, Tails could tell Bolton's eyes were hard and determined.

"Who do you mean by 'her'?" he asked

Tails wanted to kill himself when he said her name.

"A… Amy." He said, bursting out crying again

Tails let out a flood of new tears when he said her name. It pained him even more to look up and see the surprise on everyone's faces. He knew what they were about to say.

"Amy Rose? The pink hedgehog who is in love with Sonic? How the fuck?" Bragg exclaimed

Tails couldn't speak anymore. Retelling what was going on was far too stressful for him. Every time he tried to talk, he just choked on his words. Bolton couldn't help but feel bad for the little fox.

"It's gonna be okay kid." Bolton comforted

Tails looked up just in time to hear a loud pounding noise coming from the main doors. Everyone stopped and turned to look back down the corridor. Sounds of yelling and more pounding came from down by the metal doors. Then, the most horrifying sound of them all. Robot hydraulics.

"Oh no."

That was all Bolton could say before a massive explosion destroyed the metal doors. The doors flew forward, crushing a couple troopers in front of them. Then, everything went to shit. Swat-bots began to pour in from the outside. They marched in, gunning down the unsuspecting troopers. Screams and gunfire echoed through the bunker as troopers rushed to defend the bunker. Smoke and dirt clogged the air. Tails and the others coughed up and tried to realize what just happened. Tails just sat there, crying.

"HERE SHE COMES!" he cried out

Wilkins stood up, coughing, but giving orders.

"GET FIRE-TEAMS MAJESTIC AND ROGUE OUT HERE NOW! ALERT THE OTHER STATIONS! GET THE WOUNDED EVACUATED FIRST, AND GET ALL TROOPS OUT!" he barked

Bolton looked up and grabbed his helmet, strapping it on.

"Looks like we got another firefight!" he said

Bolton and Bragg both pulled up their assault rifles and began firing down the corridor. Everyone took cover along the walls, behind crates, dead bodies, anything that would shield them from the hail of gunfire coming from the entrance. Tails jumped up and sprinted for cover.

"She's here." he mumbled to himself

Tails had no weapons on him, he couldn't defend himself. He just huddled into a corner and screamed in terror as a battle raged on inside the bunker. Bolton ducked behind cover just as a couple rounds hit the sandbags in front of him.

"I DON'T KNOW IF WE CAN HOLD THIS!" he yelled

Bragg fired more shots, dropping a few swat-bots.

"I AGREE! WE NEED TO PULL OUT!"

Tails looked around. For a moment, the world went into slow-motion. He looked around at the chaos. Fire-team after fire-team poured into the corridor, getting mowed down by the swat-bots. Empty shell casings covered the ground in a carpet of brass. Dead bodies were dropping down everywhere, along with torn apart swat-bots. All Tails did was scream, scream and cry.

"SONIC!" he screamed

The world resumed it speed when Tails heard a voice calling his name.

"TAILS! TAILS!" screamed Bragg

Tails looked up and saw Bragg shooting at the robots. He then knelt down and looked at the fox. He unclipped the strap on his drop-leg holster and pulled out a pistol. He flipped it around and handed it to him. Tails backed away slightly from the weapon.

"LISTEN! IF YOU DON'T START SHOOTING AND BEING USEFUL, I HAVE NO REASON TO KEEP YOU ALIVE!" Bragg screamed over the gunfight

Without thinking, Tails grabbed the pistol and peered around the crate he and Bragg were behind. He aimed at the swat-bot and pulled the trigger. He saw the round go and push the metal robot back. It fell to the ground, dead. A shot of adrenalin went into his veins. His pupils became small, and he growled. All the fear and terror in his head disappeared and was filled with anger and determination.

"This is for Sonic!" he yelled

Tails fired more shots at the swat-bots. Every shot was like letting a little bit more stress leave his body. The rush of battle felt amazing. He continued to fire at the swat-bots. They dropped with every shot. Bragg noticed and smiled behind his scarf.

"THERE YA GO!" he screamed

Tails didn't notice, and just continued to fire the pistol until the magazine was empty. The slide flew back and the magazine fell out of the grip. Bragg saw this.

"RIGHT LEG! RIGHT LEG!" he screamed

Tails knew what he meant. He looked over at Bragg's right leg. Strapped to it were stacks of pistol magazine pouches. Tails pulled a magazine out of one pouch and loaded it. He pushed the slide forward, loading a new round, and started shooting at the swat-bots again.

This battle continued for only a couple minutes before the situation began to change. There were a lot of swat-bots, and not a lot of GUN troopers. Soon, the swat-bots began to gain the upper hand. They started pushing forward, cutting down the GUN troopers. Pretty soon, the swat-bots had gained a considerable foothold in the bunker. Everyone was beginning to notice it. Eventually, Wilkins knew he had to do something. He crouched down behind cover and looked over at the group of troopers around him.

"FNG! JOHNSON! GO DEFEND KNUCKLES!" he barked

Johnson looked over at the commander and nodded. He tapped the FNG's shoulder. They stopped shooting, turned, and ran down on of the corridors, laying down fire as they went. They needed to defend Knuckles. His strength was something they really needed right now. Wilkins then looked over at Bolton, Bragg, and Tails.

"BOLTON! BRAGG! GET TAILS OUT OF HERE!" he ordered

Bolton crouched behind cover and looked over at Wilkins.

"ARE YOU SURE SIR!? WHAT ABOUT YOU!?" he asked

"I GOT THIS! JUST GET THAT FOX OUT OF HERE!" Wilkins reassured

"BuT…" Bolton began

"THAT'S AN ORDER TROOPER!"

Bolton nodded and patted Bragg's shoulder. They looked at each other and nodded. Bragg roughly grabbed Tails' arm and pulled him around a corner. Wilkins watched as Tails was led by the soldiers down the corridor. He exhaled loudly. His job was done. He had gotten them out. He loaded another magazine into his pistol and got ready to start shooting again. But then, something strange happened. The shooting in the hallway stopped. No more rounds were tearing into the sandbags in front of him. Wilkins frowned and wondered what it could be that made them stop. He slowly peered around the corner. What he saw was the last thing he expected to see.

Wilkins watched as the swat-bots parted to the sides, letting a path form between them. Then a figure walked in. A pink hedgehog. She was dragging a huge gothic looking hammer behind her. Her outfit was slutty, but terrifying. A look of pure hatred and evil was on her face. Suddenly, the things Tails had said all made sense. Amy Rose was against them. She walked into the corridor and stopped. She put her hand on her hip and rested the hammer on her shoulder.

"Hello boys. Ready to have some fun?" she asked in a seductive tone

Wilkins was completely frozen in shock. He didn't think to look away and hide behind cover, which would lead to his undoing. Amy noticed the head poking around the sandbags and smiled evilly.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" she asked, walking up the corridor

As she was walking up the corridor, a GUN trooper jumped out from the corner with a knife in his hands.

"Die!" he screamed

Amy saw him just in time and swung at him. The spikes on the hammer impaled the trooper. His lifeless body hung from her hammer. She smiled, and kicked his lifeless body off the hammer. Then, she continued walking up to Wilkins as if nothing had happened. Wilkins just stared at her with huge eyes and an open mouth. He couldn't believe it. She looked so different, and was acting different as well. She had killed a trooper without even a thought. Amy approached him and stood over him. She looked down at Wilkins, letting an evil smile crept its way up her cheeks. Wilkins was beginning to shake in fear. Who knew what this girl was capable of?

"Where are they?" she asked casually

"What?" he replied

Amy suddenly turned angry and grabbed his uniform and pulled him up. He stared right into her eyes. He could see the fire burning in them.

"I said… WHERE ARE THEY?!" she screamed

Wilkins struggled to break free but it was no use. And he knew he would rather die than give her the location of Tails and Knuckles.

"Go to hell you slut." He whispered

Wilkins watched in horror as Amy began to snarl. She showed her canines and lifted him higher into the air. He could see a scream working its way up her chest. He instantly regretted calling her that. Amy dropped him on the ground and held her hammer in both hands. She lifted it up higher, ready to strike.

"DIE, BASTARD!" she screamed

Amy struck Wilkins with her hammer as hard as she could. When the hammer made contact, it tore through his flesh. Blood, flesh, and organs exploded everywhere, covering Amy and the walls in gore. She wiped the blood off her face and smiled evilly.

"I'm not a slut." She whispered

Amy pulled her hammer out of the mutilated body of Wilkins and turned around. She walked up to the swat-bots.

"Find them, search the entire bunker. If you find them, bring them to the dropship, and load them up. Eggman wants them alive." She ordered

The swat-bots followed her commands and began searching the base. Amy stood there, looking down at herself. She frowned in annoyance.

"Great… now I need to clean my outfit." She said, pulling a little flesh off her skirt.

Amy then heard GUN troopers yelling down one corridor. She swung her hammer over her shoulder and walked down the hallway, ready to kill.

.

This cycle of Amy finding GUN bases, destroying them, and killing almost everyone inside continued for weeks. After Amy destroyed their comms relay station, communication with the other GUN forces became non-existent. Within days, Eggman, with Amy and Consilium's help, created a blockade around the city, surrounding it and cutting it off from the outside world. The Gun troops began to run extremely low on supplies. Fuel was considered liquid gold. Ammunition was used sparingly. Medical supplies were only used on high ranking officers. Vehicles were only used for full on assaults. But most of all, the moral of the troops faded quickly. With no hope of getting out, or reinforcements getting in, the troops saw no point in even fighting. And with Tails and Knuckles MIA, it was impossible to come up with a plan. The situation for the remaining GUN troops was terrible. In only a couple weeks, Eggman had been able to all but destroy five whole GUN divisions. It was the worst possible scenario for GUN, Tails, and Knuckles. All of this because Amy had turned against them, and became Agent R. She had become more than an agent of evil, but a cold blooded killer. Fighting with no mercy tore down her morals and any thoughts that what she was doing was wrong. It was just as Eggman had planned. Nothing could stop Agent R, or Eggman. It seemed all was lost for the 2,000 GUN troops, Knuckles, and Tails. The fight was finished. It seemed that Eggman had won. Over the course of several weeks, he had done what it had taken him nearly a lifetime to accomplish.

.**Several Weeks Later**

Not being able to walk, yet being so close to walking was an excruciating feeling. So close, yet so far. Sonic had been in that hospital bed for weeks now. Even with all the recent advances in accelerated healing, and faster bone development, Sonic was still required to stay in bed. But as of recently, he was given clearance to walk with crutches. But he was still in his bed.

Sonic sat up in his bed with an annoyed expression on his face. His arms were folded. He tapped his fingers impatiently. He looked down at his leg, which now only a brace on it. He had finally been able to put his shoe on, but he still had that stupid brace. Sonic sighed and ran his hand through his quills.

"When is she gonna be here?" he asked himself

The nurse, Francesca, was late again, as usual. He never understood why she was always late to check up on him. She was the only person he could ever talk to besides the doctor. But when she came in, she was always tired, moody, and covered in blood. Sonic was interrupted by his thoughts when the door opened. Francesca walked in, flustered, tired, and moody as usual. Sonic watched as she checked his vitals, refilled his IV, and looked at his schedule.

"Well, good news." She said, flipping a bang back behind her ear, "You can get crutches now."

Sonic had no patience right now. He had just heard that Station Square was announced a lost cause by GUN headquarters. The only thing he wanted was to leave.

"It's about flipping time! I need those crutches now! I need to get back to fighting as soon as possible!" Sonic snapped

That was the last straw for Francesca. She threw down the schedule and stared at him with an angry face.

"You know! You're not the only one with problems right now!" she yelled, "I have 20 other patients in urgent care right now! You're not very high on my priorities list!"

Francesca had made her point. Sonic instantly felt terribly sorry for yelling at her. He should have been more considerate of the fact that she was doing her best, and that he wasn't a very high priority with just a broken leg. Sonic lowered his head a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. It's just that I have a girl I really care about whose trapped in the city. I don't know whether she's okay or not. I guess that is just why I am angry right now." He confessed

It was true. Sonic had been thinking about Amy a lot recently. He was incredibly worried about how she was doing, and if she and his friends were safe. He hadn't heard any news on them recently. It was only normal that he would be mad about the lack of information. What Sonic didn't expect was to see Francesca pull up a chair and sit beside him. She had a melancholy face. She pulled out a picture from her blue scrubs and held it in her hand. It was a picture of her and a man in a GUN dress uniform.

"I know how you feel. My husband is fighting in that godforsaken city. I haven't received any news about him, and I'm getting really worried. The last time we talked, he said he would be home yesterday. But he isn't, and I am really worried. So I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm mad that I can't see him."

Sonic couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He didn't know what to say. This woman was clearly going through a rougher time than he was. All Sonic could think to do was try to make her feel better. He chuckled a little and laid back.

"I guess we both have people we care about in danger." He said slowly

Francesca put the photo away and stood up.

"Yeah. Hopefully we meet our lovers after all this is over." She said

Sonic looked down and twiddled his thumbs.

"I hope." He said

Francesca picked up the schedule and put it back.

"Thanks for the talk, Sonic. I'll go get your crutches now." She said as if she was distracted by another thought

Sonic smiled.

"It's gonna be okay" He reassured

Francesca smiled back and left the room. Sonic looked up at the ceiling and frowned.

"What the chaos is going on in that city?"

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update. So! A lot happening! Amy is bring the hurt on GUN, Tails, and Knuckles. How do you think this will turn out? Tell me in the reviews. I don't have much to say other than, I would like to thank my friends, Bolton, Bragg, Wilkins, and Francesca for letting me use their names in this story. I am not creative. Well, that's it. As always, please leave a review or PM and don't forget to favorite and follow. Until next time, pa pa! **


	9. Coming home

"**I am the Alpha and the Omega," says the Lord God, "who is, and who was, and who is to come, the Almighty."**

**-Revelations 1:8**

Fighting, running, shooting, thinking, and crying for weeks really took a lot out of Tails. For months, he and three fire-teams had run, and run, and run. They hid anywhere they could, scavenging any food and ammunition left. But supplies in the city were running low. The situation was less than perfect. It was like running a marathon, and not having the hope of there being a water bucket at the finish line. The reason to continue fighting quickly became shrouded in doubt and the thought of giving in. The hope of rescue had left them two months ago. Nobody was going to save them, and they knew that. Fighting for no reason nearly caused the remaining troops to revolt. Why fight when giving up was the only way to live? But Tails had found a reason for himself. One that nobody else had anymore. Even Knuckles didn't have this reason. For Sonic. Tails knew Sonic would have wanted him to fight, he would have wanted his friend to continue fighting for what was right, even if that meant retreating, running, and hiding. Regardless of what the other troops said, he still wanted to fight, despite there being no hope of any help from anyone.

It was pouring down rain in Station Square. This was the Master Emeralds way of saying "your life isn't miserable enough, let's add a little water". The roar from the rain hitting the ground was unbearable. Even with three meters of dirt over your head, the rain still managed drip down onto Tails. Tails was laying on a hard wooden board with a rag for a blanket over him. He was trying to get a little nap before going out on patrol. But the rain had different plans. Just as Tails was finally about to drift off to sleep, a single drop of dirty water his eyelid. He slowly opened his eyes, just to have another drop hit him.

"Damn it." He cursed, sitting up

Tails rolled up the rag and put it aside. The most likely temporary bunker he was in was more like a caved in house. In fact, it was one. Some furniture still lingered around. A ripped painting of fruit hung from a wall. But the destroyed house was also filled with crates of gear, food, ammunition, and medical supplies. The faint sounds of quiet talking could be heard in the other rooms. Tails looked down at his watch. It was 15:35. He grumbled as he stood up.

"Another day in hell." He said to himself

Tails got up and walked over to a crate and picked up his things. He put on an old, stained, worn out trench coat. He wrapped a torn, and dirty black scarf around his neck and grabbed a brown baseball cap. He put it on backwards and strapped a pair of goggles on his head. Just as Tails was about to load his pistol, footsteps could be heard behind him. He turned his head and looked at who was making the noise.

"Everything good?" Bolton asked, running his hand through his buzzed down hair

Tails nodded and holstered his pistol.

"Yeah, I just don't want to do another patrol again. I've done three in the last two days." Tails sighed

"I know, but you know the terrain the best. And the other troops don't have the energy." Bolton explained

"Fuck…" Tails groaned

Bolton hated seeing such a young kid being thrown into such a violent and dangerous world. It made him fear what Tails would be like when he was older, seeing as he has most likely been scarred by all of this. Nothing could stop the compassionate side of Bolton from letting a pitiful frown appear. It was then that he decided on something.

"You know what? You stay here and get some rest. I'll go on the patrol alone." Bolton said

Tails was shocked by his sudden words. The streets were swarming with swat-bots. Along with that, fighters and attack helicopters owned the skies. Anything that wasn't made of metal, or pink quills, was instantly killed if spotted. Nobody went out unless they had a partner.

"What?!" Tails exclaimed, "You can't go alone, you'll be dead within the hour!" he cried, pointing at the entrance to the bunker

Bolton chuckled and put on his skullcap and headphones. He walked over and knelt down in front of Tails. He put down the gear in his hands and held onto Tails' shoulders. He stared at the fox with a relaxed, and caring face. He stared right into Tails' worried eyes.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll do radio checks every hour. If I miss two, call me KIA." He said, patting him on the shoulder

Bolton said this surprisingly casually, as if he was used to going on suicide missions. Tails just looked up at him with scared eyes.

"But… but…"

Tails wanted more than anything for Bolton to be safe. Since they had met, they had practically become family. That was what combat did, it made bonds that couldn't be broken. Tails couldn't bring himself to let go of Bolton. They had done patrols together all the time, and Tails knew that man needed help.

"Don't worry about me, Tails. Just get some rest, you need it." Bolton said, smirking a little

Just as he was about to stand up to leave, Tails jumped onto him and gave him a hug. Bolton was surprised by the compassion of his little fox friend. It took him a while before he embraced the hug. He felt Tails' tears drop onto his tactical vest. They shared this little hug for a couple seconds. Eventually, Bolton pulled back. Tails was crying. He was clearly still going through a lot emotionally. Losing everybody did take its toll on someone. He could tell that Tails wasn't ready to lose another friend. Bolton wiped the tears from the fox's eyes and let go.

"Be good while I'm gone." Bolton joked, grabbing his gear and standing up

Tails just stood there, sniffling. He watched as Bolton walked towards the hatch at the other end of the room. He grabbed an assault rifle from the wall rack and loaded a magazine into it. He pulled the action back, and it shot forward. Bolton looked back at Tails and smiled.

"Who knows, maybe I'll bring back something special." He chuckled

Tails didn't say anything as Bolton unlocked the hatch and opened it. Rain poured into the bunker from the open doors. Bolton pulled his hood over his head and stepped out. He closed the door behind him, leaving Tails alone in the room. Tails just stood there, looking at the door. He was sure Bolton was not coming back.

.

The day was finally here. He could leave. After all the months of painfully lying in that hospital bed, thinking only about his friends, he could finally leave. The doctor had given him the all clear and taken off the brace. All Sonic wanted to do was sprint out of that crowded, smelly, and chaotic place. He wanted to go out and save Station Square, and more importantly, his friends. He was going to make thing right, and do what he always did, save the day. But like any dream, something had to change it.

Sonic sat in a chair in the recreation center of the hospital. The huge room was filled with games, tables, TVs, and just about everything else that could be considered fun for little kids. He watched while children ran around, laughing, screaming, and playing around with each other. Sonic didn't mind kids, but he would never become a babysitter. Kids were too much work, and they stank. But he still found them amusing to watch. Sonic just sat there, watching them, letting a little smirk appear. One boy was running around the room as fast as he could. Sonic could tell the kid was obsessed with speed.

"He's gonna tire out if he doesn't stop soon." Sonic chuckled to himself

But watching kids wasn't the reason he was in the recreation center. No he was here because a certain nurse had left a note for him on his bedside table. It said to meet her here before he left to go on his adventures. So he waited. He waited a little while, but Francesca finally arrived. Without a word, she sat down next to him and sighed. They watched the kids for a moment. Then, she spoke up.

"When you leave, are you going to help out Station Square, GUN, and your friends?" she asked, looking over at him

Sonic turned his head. He smiled, winked, and gave a thumbs up.

"Of course! And then I'm gonna kick Dr. Eggman's butt." Sonic said enthusiastically

Francesca laughed.

"You do that." She chuckled

Suddenly, Sonic's face turned serious.

"But knowing my plans isn't the real reason you called me here, is it?" He said, a little quieter

Francesca's face turned from pleasant to melancholy in a matter of seconds. She looked down and played with her thumbs.

"No. No it isn't. I wanted you to do something for me." She said slowly

"Anything." Sonic replied

Francesca pulled out the photo of her and a GUN trooper from her scrubs. It was the same photo she had shown him weeks earlier. Her eyes began to water slightly as she stared at the picture. She held it out to him and looked into his eyes.

"His name is Tom. I want you to find him, dead, or alive. I need to know where he is, and if he's safe. Please take this to help you." She said quietly

Sonic stared at the photo. This woman really did care about this guy Tom. He understood that. He was somewhat on the same mission. He wanted to find Amy and tell her how he felt. He wanted to save her just as much as he wanted to save Station Square. He never wanted to lose a friend, especially her. Sonic nodded slowly and took the photo. He placed it inside he glove and patted it. He looked back up at her and smiled.

"Don't you worry. I'll find him." Sonic said

Francesca smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Sonic." She whispered, her voice getting shaky

Sonic stood up and looked back at her. He smiled smugly and winked.

"See ya later, Francesca." He said

"Goodbye, Sonic." She replied

Sonic chuckled and turned around. He walked out of the recreation center and down the corridor leading to the entrance. He walked down the hallway, looking around. But what he saw, and heard, disturbed him. As he was walking, Sonic passed two GUN troopers. They were standing by the side, talking quietly. He overheard their quiet conversation.

"Did you hear the rumors about what happened to Delta 5?" asked one of the troopers

"No, what?" asked the other

"I heard they were completely wiped out by that Agent R guy we've been told about." Said the one

The other trooper shook his head slowly.

"I can't believe we lost the city."

This enraged Sonic. How could GUN, the most powerful military force on the planet, not be able to hold a single city? Were they even trying? Something had to be done about this. And if nobody was going to stand up for what needed to be done, then he would. This whole situation needed to end, with or without GUN. Sonic couldn't help but feel that this was a bigger problem than he realized. If the military couldn't handle it, it had to be serious. But Sonic knew better than to dwell on that. It would cause him to get his mind off the present.

"This Agent R bozo sounds like a real dirt-bag. I better get there fast." Sonic said to himself, walking for the entrance to the hospital

Sonic made it outside the hospital and stood out in the gardens. He looked around at the world. It was so peaceful. Birds flew around, chirping. White clouds dotted the blue sky. The air felt cool and pleasant, along with a nice breeze. The sun shone down, warming his quills. It was a picture perfect day. Sonic took in a deep breath of the summer air.

"What a perfect day to battle Eggman." Sonic sighed

He looked out in the direction of Station Square. Miles away, the sky didn't look so inviting. Horrible and dark storm clouds hovered over the city in the distance. It was dark out there. Sonic smirked and scratched his nose. He checked to see if his shoes were tight, and then sprinted off. Sonic ran as fast as he could. He felt the wind rush through his quills. The world blurred around him due to his speed. It felt amazing to run again. He had almost forgotten how free it made him feel.

"YAHOO!" Sonic screamed

Sonic sprinted all the way to Station Square. He sprinted through grassy fields, leaving a line in the crops. He sprinted through a small town, leaving a blue streak through one road. He sprinted through the forest, making the younger trees bend from the wind he created. But this run began to turn from pleasant and enjoyable, to gloomy and depressing. As he got closer to the city, the environment began to change. The weather got worse, and rain started hitting his quills. The trees began to look darker and broken. The sky turned black and grey from the storm clouds. The chirping of birds turned to the calls of crows and buzzards along with thunder. Soon, Sonic could see something else besides nature.

"Woah!" he cried, skidding to a halt

Sonic stopped just in front of huge metal object. He stood there in awe at what was in front of him. He slowly looked up. The gigantic steel wall rose hundreds of feet into the air. The steel shined from the rain and how clean it was. There didn't appear to be any seems or panels on it, just one long piece of metal. He could see his own reflection in the mirror-like metal. Sonic put his hands on his hips and whistled in amazement.

"Wow Eggman, you really outdid yourself this time." Sonic said

This massive metal wall separated him and the forest from the outer most parts of Station Square. It was quite an impressive work of engineering. Sonic couldn't deny that. But it did seem a tad defenseless. Having a massive wall didn't quite stop a hedgehog who could run up skyscrapers. Sonic smirked and began to step back.

"Watch out, Egghead. I'm coming." Sonic chuckled

Once he had gotten enough space, Sonic got into a running pose. He looked up at the giant wall and smirked. Sonic then ran for it. His foot made contact with the wall and before he knew it, he was running up the metal wall. Despite it being slick from the rain, he was still able to get enough traction to run. Sonic always loved running up walls, it made him think he could do anything, which, in reality, he could. Sonic ran up the wall and jumped as he reached the top. He barely dodged the barbed wire that was lining the top of the wall. He looked around for a brief moment while he was in the air. The wall was actually thicker than he though, about several feet of pure steel. Eggman really wanted to keep this city. But then Sonic's confident idea of taking out Eggman disappeared when he saw a bird's eye view of the city.

"Oh… my… Chaos..." He whispered and he began to fall

.

The senate building at the edge of the city was a great place for Eggman to move his headquarters. It was not only a building that could overlook the entire city, but also provided a secure and elegant place to live. He had turned the rooms inside of it into control rooms, robot production facilities, and residential areas for him and Agent R. Of course he had added his own features to the senate building, like a wall lined with turrets and swat-bots. Barbed wire and road blocks blocked off the road to the building. It was more like a fort now than a building. It was perfect for him.

Eggman leaned back in his chair inside his office. He was trying to grab a quick nap before his meeting with Consilium and Agent R. He kicked his feet up and put his hands behind his head. Being the overlord of what was soon to become Eggmanland took a lot out of you. Just as he was about to doze off, a loud beeping sound came from his laptop. Eggman opened his eyes and growled. He took his feet off the desk and scooted in.

"What now?" he asked in an annoyed tone

Consilium's voice then came on.

"Doctor, it seems our motion-sensing wall on the north-east has detected something." Consilium said

Eggman was used to having this message come up.

"It's probably just a bird or something." Eggman said, scooting back

"The data showed it moved at nearly 700 miles per hour… up the wall." Consilium reported

Eggman's heart skipped a beat when Consilium said this. Now he was now fully awake. He leaned forward and grabbed hold of the desk.

"WHAT?!" he roared, standing up

"Only one person with that ability exists in my databanks, Sonic the Hedgehog." Consilium said

Eggman's jaw dropped. He fell back in his chair and let his arms dangle. He couldn't believe it. Sonic was alive? How in Chaos' name could this have happened? Sonic was killed two months ago. This didn't seem right. Eggman just couldn't fathom the idea of him still being alive.

"Are you sure?" Eggman asked, hoping Consilium had messed up for once

"I am not wrong, doctor."

Eggman sat there, contemplating what was going on. Sonic was back and in the city. This was not good. He knew that Sonic was a threat to him. He hadn't planned for that rodent to return. This would severely hinder his plans. Eggman put his hand under his chin, thinking. Thoughts of what the hedgehog might do started swarming his mind.

"How am I going to handle this?" Eggman asked himself

"Excuse me, doctor. But I calculated the possibility of Sonic surviving months ago, and created a plan of attack in case he ever returned." Consilium explained

Never was Eggman more thankful for creating Consilium than he was now. That computer was going to make him emperor. He leaned forward and propped his head up on the table, staring at his computer screen.

"And what might that plan be?" Eggman asked

"Using Agent R." Consilium responded

Eggman smiled evilly. Consilium was correct. Agent R would do great in this situation.

"Alright, explain." Eggman said

"After my most recent look at her emotions. It would be nearly impossible for Agent R to revert back to her normal mind. After meeting Sonic, her emotions would go out of control. Anger would be her most likely emotion. Sending Agent R out to fight Sonic would not only hurt him, it would cause her to become furious, making her deadlier. I suggest immediate deployment."

Eggman leaned back again, thinking. The plan sounded good, and most likely, it would succeed. All he needed to do was tell her to go out and intercept Sonic. The plan sounded perfect. Eggman smiled and chuckled.

"Great plan my computer friend. Send for Agent R. I'll brief her, and deploy her." Eggman ordered

"As you wish… but doctor…"

Eggman raised any eyebrow.

"What?" he asked

"I suggest not telling her who she is fighting. There is a 20 percent chance she will rethink her decisions on the way to fight him."

"I understand." He replied

Eggman stood up and walked over to a computer screen. It showed the plans for the beginning of Eggmanland in Station Square. It showed the plans to clear the entire city, and build from the ground up. He adjusted his glasses and stroked his mustache.

"I will not have my plans ruined by that hedgehog again. This time, he's got something he won't expect coming at him." Eggman said to himself

.

The emotional pain was almost as bad as being shot. Knowing that your supposed death was the reason for all this destruction was something nobody could bare. Sonic couldn't help but feel responsible for all of this. He felt that all of this death, destruction, and chaos could have been avoided if he had not been trapped in that cave. He could almost smell the death in the air. The feeling of being alone didn't help either. Sonic's heart broke when he saw what had become of Station Square, his beloved home. He had nearly screamed in horror at the destruction. But instead of screaming, he composed himself, and decided to explore. Who knew what was out in this desolate field of death?

Sonic walked slowly down the streets of Station Square. His steps were slow and cautious. He looked around in shock and awe at everything. Buildings were destroyed and their ruins looked like small mountains. The remains of skyscrapers, shops, homes, and even schools were everywhere. But it was hard to make out what anything was through the fog that covered the ground like a blanket. Sonic couldn't tell whether it was day or night. The clouds and storm blocked the sun. The rain added to the dreary situation. Sonic didn't know if he was crying, or if it was the rain. His footsteps were the only sound he could make out. Echoes of screams and crying could be heard in the wind.

"Dang." He whispered to himself, "How did it get to this?"

Sonic walked down this boulevard of broken dreams for a while. After a while, he wondered where all the swat-bots were, where the GUN troops were, where Eggman was, and where his friends were. The city seemed almost abandoned, as if nobody had been in it for years. He had expected the sounds of gunfire, screaming, and robots to be everywhere, but there was only silence. But as he walked alone, Sonic became more and more suspicious. He narrowed his eyes and looked around a little harder.

"What are you planning, Egghead?" he asked

Sonic stopped where he was and looked around, searching for any clue of movement. Then, suddenly, he heard roaring overhead. Sonic looked up just in time to see one of Eggman's fighters fly past him. It banked right and circled around. Sonic watched it closely, smirking. He chuckled when the fighter turned in his direction, and began diving for him. He got into a ready pose and waited for the right moment. When the fighter was close, it opened fire with its machine gun. Dirt and asphalt jumped into the air when the rounds from the machine guns made their way toward Sonic. Sonic laughed and jumped into the air right before the shots were about to hit him. He flew up and curled into a spiky ball. He homed in on the fighter as it came speeding towards him. He then shot at the fighter. His ball of spikes ripped straight through the fighter, leaving a clean hole through its body. Once he was out, he spread out his limbs.

"SWEET!" he yelled, falling back to earth

Sonic landed on his feet, followed by an explosion in the distance. Sonic turned around and laughed.

"Now that's how it's done." He said to himself

Sonic continued walking down the street with a confident swagger. Whatever Eggman had in store for him, he could handle. Sonic was now near the center of the city. The wall he had jumped over was now just a speck in the distance. While he was walking, Sonic heard the sound of footsteps down another street. But they weren't normal footsteps, they sounded metallic, like swat-bots. Sonic smirked and started walking towards the other street.

"This is gonna be too easy." He chuckled as he rounded the corner

Sonic spotted a single swat-bot walking down the street. He almost felt bad for the robot he was about to destroy. But sadly, the swat-bot saw him before Sonic could make his attack.

"All units, primary target has been located." The swat-bot announced in its deep robotic voice

Sonic gasped and grew an angered expression.

"You're going to invite your friends? No fair." Sonic said

Sonic sprinted for the robot and attacked it. He curled up into a ball and shot into it. He made a hole through it and landed behind it. The swat-bot fell over, dead. Sonic smirked and chuckled. But before Sonic even had time to fix his gloves and wipe his nose, more sounds could be heard in the sky. They sounded like Eggman's dropships. Sonic looked up and saw a dozen dropships converging on his position.

"Outnumbered… I like this." He said, getting ready to fight

Sonic decided to wait for them to deploy, just so they had a fighting chance. He watched as the first dropship unloaded three squads of swat-bots. They all started running for him, guns ready. Sonic got down, ready to sprint off. He chuckled and ran for the swat-bots. He ran and jumped into a spiky ball. He tore through one and landed on the ground, skidding forward. He skidded for one and kicked it into the air. It flew back and hit a building. Sonic then jumped to his feet and sprinted for another, destroying it quickly. But while he was fighting, the other dropships were unloading dozens of swat-bots. When Sonic finally destroyed the last swat-bot in the squad, he stood there, panting.

"Three squads down, now for the others." He said

Sonic turned and looked at the other swat-bots. His cocky expression soon turned to helplessness and fear. His ears drooped down and his shoulders slumped. A full battalion of swat-bots were all running for him. He suddenly became nervous. He could handle swat-bots, but he needed a little help sometimes, and he didn't have any. Sonic shook his head an exhaled.

"Okay, Sonic. You can do this." He said, clenching his fists

Sonic got ready to sprint forward, but as the swat-bots approached, he was not so sure if he could fight that many. The fight in the crater had been too much for him, and this was too.

"Ahh… forget it." Sonic said

Sonic was just about to turn around and run, when suddenly, a shot rang out in the air. The lead swat-bot fell to the ground. Some of the robots stopped. Sonic stopped too and looked in the direction of where the shot came from. Over by a pile of rubble, Sonic could spot the glint of a rifle barrel. He then saw what looked like a human head aiming the rifle. A small flash of light appeared when the human fired another shot. Another swat-bot fell. Sonic caught on and faced the robots.

"Sorry guys, but I got backup." He joked

Sonic jumped into the air and homed in on one robot. He destroyed it and jumped into the air again. Before he could home in on the other swat-bot, he heard a yell.

"HEY YOU! GET OVER HERE!" the human yelled

Sonic frowned and landed on top of one of the swat-bots. He gave a thumbs up and jumped off the swat-bot as the others fired at him. He landed away from the crowd of robots and ran for where the human was. The swat-bots fired at him as he ran, but he was too fast. Sonic jumped over the wall of rubble and landed next to the human. The human moved away from his position and grabbed Sonic's arm.

"Come with me." He said urgently

"Got it." Sonic replied

Sonic could instantly tell this human was one of the few remaining GUN troopers still left in the city. The GUN patch gave it away. So did his ability to shoot the heads off swat-bots. Sonic knew the best thing to do was to follow whatever instructions this trooper gave him. He had been in the city longer than him. The trooper lead Sonic away from the pile of rubble just as the swat-bots were getting over it. They weaved through broken walls and piles of rubble, dodging the fire from the swat-bots. They jumped over broken walls, slid down piles of rubble, ran through half-destroyed rooms. All in an attempt to evade the incoming fire from the swat-bots.

"Where are you taking me?" Sonic asked, running beside the trooper

"To the HQ." the trooper replied

Sonic grunted and followed the trooper. After a long and exhausting run, they had lost the swat-bots. Sonic and the trooper hid behind a wall and sat down. The trooper was panting furiously, but Sonic just sat there, looking at him. The nametape on the trooper read, "Bolton". That must have been his name. Now that he knew his name, Sonic thought he owed this guy a thank you.

"Hey." Sonic said, turning to look at Bolton

Bolton wiped his forehead with his sleeve and looked over at Sonic.

"Yeah?" he asked

"Thanks for giving me backup over there. I needed that." Sonic said

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I told my friend I would bring something valuable back with me."

"Well I am pretty valuable. I'm the world's fastest hedgehog." Sonic said in his cocky tone

Bolton chuckled and held his fist out. Sonic lightly punched it and they laughed. They both sat there for a minute, catching their breath. Then, Bolton nodded and stood up and checked his assault rifle. He looked down at Sonic and motioned for him to get up. Sonic stood up and looked up at Bolton.

"Where to now?" he asked

Bolton smiled and pointed at a pile of rubble.

"There." He said

Sonic raised his eyebrow in suspicion. He stood there silently as Bolton walked over to the pile of rubble and knocked his fist on it. He knocked a complicated pattern of fast taps, then slow, then a very hard one. He stepped back and stood beside Sonic. He slung his assault rifle and patted Sonic's back.

"You're gonna be happy when you get inside." Bolton chuckled

Sonic didn't know what he meant by this, but he assumed it would be good. Sonic and Bolton patiently waited for a couple seconds in front of the rubble. Then, the sounds of unlocking and shouting came from the rubble. Without even a sign, the rubble opened up, revealing a dimly lit pit. But that was not all the rubble hid. From the darkness, a young Mobian fox in dirty clothes popped his head out of the pit.

"Bolton! You're back!" the fox cried, not noticing the blue hedgehog

Bolton smiled proudly.

"I sure am. And I brought you something special." He said, motioning for the fox to look at Sonic

When the fox and the hedgehog looked at each other, shock and amazement were in their eyes. The fox's eyes began to water, some with Sonic's. Joyful smiles crept up their faces. Eventually, the fox couldn't keep it in.

"SONIC!" the fox cried, jumping out of the pit

"TAILS!" Sonic yelled

Tails ran up to Sonic and gave him a loving hug. Sonic returned the hug and held Tails close. They were finally reunited. Tails and Sonic were friends again, they were together. The family was beginning to get back together. Now, they might stand a fighting chance.

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give an update. Tails and Sonic have been reunited! Happy day! Now it's a party! But I have something important to say. Guys, if you don't review, I don't have the will to keep on writing, because I don't know if you're liking the story. I am sorry about nagging, but it is bothering me. Please review to show your support! Well that's it. **

**As always, please leave a review or PM and don't forget to favorite and follow. Until next time, pa pa!**


	10. Rock and a hard place

"**A fool's lips bring him strife, and his mouth invites a beating."**

**-Proverbs 18:6**

Reuniting with your best friend after weeks of worrying whether they were alive or not was the best feeling Sonic or Tails could have. Knowing that Sonic was alive breathed new hope into Tails. He had accepted the fact that Sonic was dead, but now those depressing thoughts were gone. Sonic was with him again. The fact that the blue hedgehog was here now meant he had someone to help him, someone to laugh with him, someone to recollect old memories with. In Tails' head, nothing could top this moment. He was meeting his long lost friend. It was incredible for him. Nothing could make him happier.

Sonic felt like he was on top of the world. Knowing that you best friend was okay after all this time reassured him that there was still hope, still a chance of undoing what Eggman had done. Sonic felt lucky. Out of all his friends, the one to finally reunite with him was Tails, his buddy. He wished this moment would never end. It was far too special. Sonic had worried about his friends, but seeing Tails meant that he shouldn't worry too much. Tails could withstand a lot, and so could everyone else. But deep down, Sonic was just glad his friend was okay. He couldn't ask for anything more.

Sonic and Tails hugged each other for what seemed like ages, embracing the fact that they were both still alive. It was like two brothers meeting after a long time away. Bolton watched them and chuckled to himself. They looked so happy together, like a family. Family… Bolton suddenly remembered something, or rather someone. He frowned a bit and wondered where she was, and if she was okay. He wished he could call her and tell her he was okay. But he knew better than to dwell on these things and shook the thought away. He smirked and slung his rifle.

"Well… it looks like you two are certainly happy to see each other." Bolton chuckled

Tails and Sonic pulled away. They looked up at him with the biggest smiles they could make.

"You sure bet!" Tails cheered

Sonic laughed and let go. He looked around and folded his arms. Now that happy times were over, they needed to get back to work.

"This is great, but are we going to get inside or what?" he asked, kicking the ground

Bolton's face suddenly turned serious. He unslung his rifle and looked around with his eyes narrowed.

"You're right…" he said slowly, "Fighters will be all over us pretty soon." He said, walking towards the hatch

Tails' face grew concerned as well. He pulled out his pistol and clicked off the safety. Sonic was a little shocked to see Tails holding a pistol. He knew Tails hated using weapons that could kill, especially ones that killed other humans. Sonic realized this was an exception. But still, he couldn't help but feel bothered by Tails holding a pistol as if it were second nature. He decided to ask about it. Sonic walked up next to Tails as they were heading for the hatch to the bunker.

"Hey Tails." Sonic asked

Tails lowered his pistol and looked over at Sonic.

"Yeah?" he replied

"Do you like using that thing? It's not like you to use a weapon like a pistol." Sonic said

Tails looked down at the pistol and shrugged. He looked back up at Sonic with a frown on his face. They stood by the hatch while they waited for Bolton to go down.

"I don't like it. But I will use anything to kill every damn swat-bot. I'll use this thing to put a round right between that son of a bitch Eggman." Tails said, growling

"I guess you're right." Sonic said slowly

Sonic was taken aback by Tails' words. They were not words he said often. Sonic was sure Tails didn't know what a swear word was before all of this. What had happened to his friend? Sonic just thought about it and wondered what else this new version of reality had in store. He was starting to get the sinking feeling that everything was not the same. But he was sure he could make things right. He just needed a positive attitude, and learn what has happened. Then, he could kick Eggman's butt. Bolton was now down and Tails was getting ready to go down as well. He watched as his friend began to descend into the pit of black. He hated dark places. Once Tails was down, he called up to Sonic.

"Come on, Sonic! We don't want UAVs spotting our access point!" Tails called out

Sonic smirked.

"Got it, buddy!" He yelled back

Sonic jumped down and landed inside the bunker. The first thing that struck him about the place was not the dirt, grime, gear, blood, or people, it was the smell. The smell of body odor, crap, oil, gunpowder, sulfur, and disgusting food almost knocked him out. He covered his nose and gagged.

"Geez, Tails! What's that smell?" Sonic demanded

Tails looked over at him with a clueless face. He was confused as to what Sonic was going on about. But then he remembered the smell they had all grown accustomed to. A smirk grew on his face.

"The smell of war." He chuckled

Sonic didn't like the smell of war. He walked through the dimly lit room up to Tails. His friend was standing behind Bolton, who was listening to something on the radio. Bolton held up a mike from an ancient box radio. He was listening to something, and judging by the look on his face, it didn't sound good.

"What do you mean they picked up our tracks?!" Bolton asked

His face was struck with fear and terror. Sonic and Tails both stood there, afraid of what he was going to tell them. Sonic looked over at Tails with an unsure face. But the face on his fox friend was nothing like the joyful expression he had earlier. He had the thousand yard stare. He was looking at nothing without blinking. Sonic wasn't an expert in war, but he was sure something bad was coming, and Tails knew what it was.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked in an uneasy tone

Tails shook himself out of his trance and looked over at Sonic with a fearful face.

"It's coming." He whispered

Before Sonic could ask what his friend meant by this, Bolton got up. He threw down the radio mike and grabbed his assault rifle. Without a word, he stormed over to the doorway and stood there.

"ALL HANDS! EVACUATE! EVACUATE! EVACUATE! WE ARE LEAVING! AGENT R IS ON THE WAY! GET READY TO DEFEND THE BUNKER!" Bolton roared

Bolton then ran down the hallway, shouting out orders. Tails began to go into a panic. He spun his head around, looking for something. His breathing picked up and sweat began to wet his fur. Sonic was uneasy. This whole scenario didn't look good. He stood there, unsure of what was going on. He watched at Tails scurried about, packing up gadgets, maps, belongings, and other small things into a rucksack. He looked as if he was acting on instinct, like he had practiced this. Eventually, Sonic needed to know what was happening. When Tails passed by him, he grabbed Tails' arm and made him face Sonic.

"Tails, what is going on? What is Agent R? Why are we leaving?" Sonic asked

Tails shoved Sonic's arm off of him and packed the last item in his rucksack.

"Agent R, is a wild beast. Something that is unstoppable. It shows no mercy, kills everyone, and hates me with a passion. Does that answer your question?" Tails explained

Sonic wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"No. Who is this Agent R guy? I've heard a lot about him, but never anything specific." Sonic continued

Tails stopped his scurrying and stared at Sonic. His face was pitiful and sad. Sonic didn't know the truth. Tails sighed and lowered his head.

"Sonic… a lot has changed since you went missing. Agent R is a product of that change." Tails said slowly

Sonic couldn't handle it anymore. He was done with these cryptic messages Tails was giving him. Sonic stormed up to Tails and grabbed him by his arms. He shook Tails roughly.

"Who is Agent R?" Sonic demanded

Tails looked up at him. He appeared to have tears welling up in his eyes. He was beginning to sniffle. His breathing was out of control, and he looked weak.

"Agent R is-"

Suddenly, an explosion could be heard further down the bunker. The entire area shook violently for a couple seconds. Dust and dirt flew everywhere, followed by screams of pain and terror. Then, a couple seconds later, gunfire. Sonic and Tails both spun around and looked down the corridor. Tails struggled and broke free of Sonic's grip. He ran for the doorway, pulling out his pistol.

"Bolton!" He screamed

"Tails!" Sonic yelled, following his friend

Just as they made it to the doorway, Bolton and Bragg came running through it. They crashed into Sonic and Tails, tackling them. Bolton and Bragg got up and spun around, bringing their rifle up. They fired into the brown clouds of smoke.

"GET THEM BACK!" Bolton barked

Bragg nodded and stepped back a bit, never ceasing to fire. He turned around and slung his rifle. He grabbed Sonic and Tails and led them over to the hatch.

"Come on you two, we're leaving!" Bragg yelled

.

The breaching charge from the swat-bots had left one heck of a hole in the rubble. Amy liked seeing the robots storm into bunkers, destroying everything in sight. It made her feel like she was playing one big game of tag. And the other player was Tails. She was looking for him, ready for the final prize. Once she was done with him, she could finally move onto Eggman. Nobody was going to be spared when she was finished with everything. If she was suffering, everyone should be. Amy intended to keep it like that.

When the breaching charge blew up, the swat-bots rushed in, firing away at the unsuspecting GUN troopers. Amy sat on a large rock outside the bunker, filing her nails. She acted as if nothing was going on. She sat all lady like with her legs crossed and her skirt looking proper. She just played with her nails, humming a song to herself. But her song was drowned out by the gunfight going on inside. The screams of horror from the GUN troopers was her new song. But she paid no attention. She just sat, filing her nails and picking at them. After she was done playing with her nails, she threw away the filer and stood up.

"Alright," she said, pulling out her hammer, "Let's get to work."

Amy approached the hole in the bunker and stepped inside. The chaos of the battle raging inside was just like any other ambush. The GUN forces were completely surprised, and getting slaughtered. Her swat-bots were being taken down, but were still doing their job. Smoke, dust, shell casings, and blood clogged the air. Nothing special to Amy. She stood just within the bunker. She looked down a long corridor with a dimly lit room at the other end. She smiled and flung her hammer on her shoulder.

"Let's go." She said to some swat-bots

A couple robots turned and followed her down the corridor. Of course, GUN troopers were firing at her, but the swat-bots were taking them down easily. But then, two GUN troopers in particular came running and entered the corridor. They made their way towards the room Amy was heading for. Amy snarled when she saw who theses troopers were. Bolton and Bragg. The two troopers were the ones who saved Tails many times. They had stopped many of her attempts to destroy bunkers. And their presence also meant something important. Tails wasn't far away. That fox was glued to them. If she could kill them, that traitor would give up easily.

"Get down, ma'am." One swat-bot said in its deep robotic voice

Without thinking, Amy dodged and hid behind a box just as Bolton and Bragg were firing at her. Two swat-bots fell right where she had been standing. Amy's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. She had nearly died. She had nearly been shot. If it wasn't for her swat-bots, she would be dead. For some strange reason, Amy suddenly felt more anger rush into her. The thought of those swat-bots dying for her made her furious. They didn't know any better, but had an undying loyalty to her, even if it was programmed. She knew they could be replaced, but something made her mad that they had died.

"How dare they." She said to herself

Amy growled and jumped up. When she got up however, she saw something that delighted her. She saw not only Bolton and Bragg here, but Tails as well. The fox was running with Bragg further into the room. Then, moments later, Bolton stopped shooting and followed his friends. Amy took her chances. She jumped over the box and started running for the room, screaming. She had her hammer ready to strike. As she ran along, a GUN trooper jumped out in front of her.

"Die, slut!" he screamed

He grabbed her hand that held her hammer and gripped it hard. He had caught her by surprise. Amy looked down and saw he had a knife in his other hand. The trooper tried to stab her, but Amy knew what to do. She dropped down and tried to slide under him. He missed her. When she was down, Amy threw a punch at his crotch. The trooper let go and stumbled around, wheezing in pain. Amy got up and pulled out her hammer. She swung it at him. Just like with Wilkins, his body exploded from the force and sharp edges. The blood, flesh, and organs flew everywhere. Amy wiped the blood off her face and looked down. The mutilated remains of the trooper were all over the floor.

"I'm no slut, I'm Sonic's lover." She said to the mess by her feet

Amy stroked the red bandana on her arm and closed her eyes. She lipped out Sonic's name and shivered. She still missed him… very much. But if she ever met him, she would have a few words for him. Just then, her earpiece went off. She clicked it.

"What?" she asked, irritated

"Agent R, I just wanted to tell you to keep chasing them. They won't be able to get far. You can end this right here, go!" Eggman ordered through her earpiece

"Copy, but I'll give them a little head start, just to make it fun. I want to savor this." Amy hissed

A long pause came from the other side of the radio. Finally, he spoke up again.

"Do whatever you think is the right thing." Eggman said, turning off the radio

Amy took her finger off the earpiece and put her hammer away. She slowly walked through the corridor with confidence and seductive grace. She was going to get those traitors, if it was the last thing she did.

.

It was a desperate rush to get away from the bunker. Nobody had expected or prepared for the attack. It was so sudden, and so violent, just like all the others. One would think the GUN troops would have devised a plan for dealing with such events, but they hadn't. Probably due to the lack of communication. Nevertheless, they were still unprepared. But one thing was for certain, Agent R was not going to stop until they were all dead. Every single one of them.

Bolton, Bragg, Tails, Sonic, and two fire-teams ran for their lives. They ran as far away from that bunker as possible. Most of the troops had rucksacks on, trying to keep what few little items of gear they had left. But some just carried ammunition, firing at the last swat-bots that were following them. The group weaved and dodged the rubble. They made their way through the jungle of twisted metal, destroyed concrete, and broken glass. All in an attempt to get away. After a long and exhausting run, they finally escaped the killer robots. They slowed down and stopped on a ridge overlooking the remains of a courtyard. Bolton pulled out his radio and turned it on.

"All troops, form a perimeter. Let's figure out a plan." He said

Without words, all the troopers got into positions, making a circle around the gang. Tails sat down and leaned against a wall. He put his hands on his face and screamed into them. Sonic looked down at his friend with pity.

"Why was I such a fool?!" Tails yelled through his hands

Sonic frowned and sat down next to Tails. He placed his hand on his friend's back and stroked it gently.

"It's okay, Tails. It wasn't your fault." Sonic said quietly

Tails put down his hands and stared at Sonic's coldly.

"Yes it was. I should have done a perimeter sweep before opening that fucking hatch." He cried

Tails was really beating himself up about this. Sonic was still amazed by this new version of reality he was in. The list of questions were piling up, but he could ask those later. He needed to deal with the immediate problems. He pulled Tails closed and hugged him.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now, everything is going to be alright. We'll win." Sonic said

He wasn't sure if he believed those words, but they sounded good. Anything to bring Tails' hopes up. Because if there was one thing we was sure of here, is that there was no hope. Bolton saw all of this and walked over to Bragg.

"Talk with me for a moment." He whispered

Bragg nodded and they stepped away from Sonic and Tails. Bragg pulled his scarf down and pulled out a can of tobacco. He put a pinch in his mouth and looked at Bolton.

"What is it?" he asked

Bolton starched his head and sighed.

"Dude, we don't have enough supplies to keep the men going. Thing's aren't looking good. Without our long-range radio, we can't contact other bunkers. We're screwed unless that miracle of a hedgehog can come up with something." Bolton explained

"I know that. I don't have much faith in that blue rodent, but I will if he can get us out of this tough spot." Bragg said, spitting out some chew

They both looked over at Sonic, who was wiping away Tails' tears.

"He better pull some serious magic out of his ass if he is going to save us." Bolton mumbled

Suddenly, a thought popped into Bragg's head. A memory from months past. He looked over at Bolton. A huge smile was working its way up his scarred face. Bolton noticed and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What are you thinking?" Bolton asked

"Didn't that Amy Rose girl used to be in love with that guy?" Bragg asked

Bolton thought back to when he was a FNG, and they were helping out test the Claw. And back when Agent R was known as Amy Rose, and she was friends with Sonic.

"Yeah… she was." He said quietly

"Well what do you think will happen when they finally meet?" Bragg asked

Bolton frowned and looked up, thinking. It was a puzzling idea. One he hadn't thought of in a while. He looked back at Bragg with a thoughtful expression.

"Two things could happen. Either she falls in love with him again and we all live happily ever after, or she doesn't change and it all goes to shit." Bolton said

Bragg thought about it. Both those options didn't help them too much. This was a tough situation, and they didn't have any ideas. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Bolton and Bragg both looked over at Sonic and Tails. Tails was no longer crying, but was still sniffling. Bolton motioned with his head and they both walked over to the Mobians. They stood in front of Sonic and Tails. The two animals looked up at them. Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he asked in a harsh tone

Bolton sighed and knelt down so he could look into Sonic's eyes. Sonic stared at him with a suspicious face. Bolton opened his mouth, but held back his words. But suddenly, a round flew by and hit one of the GUN troopers in their head. Screaming came from the south area.

"CONTACT!" yelled one trooper

Gunfire rang out in the air. The gang all spun their heads around and looked in the direction of where the fire was coming from. Bolton and Bragg both unslung their rifles and ran for the area of the firefight.

"Get over here you two!" Bragg yelled as they ran

Sonic looked over at Tails, who was standing up. Tails pulled out his pistol and clicked the safety off. He wiped his nose and held his hand out to Sonic. His face was determined and stoic. Like this was what he lived for. Which, in reality, he was.

"Come on, Sonic. Time to fight." Tails said

Sonic's mouth opened in awe slightly. His mind then focused on the present. He nodded, frowned, and took Tails' hand. He stood up and looked at his friend.

"Let's go." Sonic said

Tails nodded and they both ran towards the firefight. Tails jumped behind some rubble and got into position next to Bolton. They worked as a team, firing and covering while the other reloaded. Tails fired a few shots at the swat-bots and hid behind cover. Bolton popped up and fired a couple shots.

"What should we do?" Tails asked

Bolton crouched down and looked at him.

"We need to fall back to the rallying point. Hopefully some other squads made it out." He said, standing up to fire

The prospect of other squads making it out of that bunker alive were slim, but possible. Nevertheless, they needed to get to that rallying point. The troopers needed a place to rest. Tails peered around the rubble and fired, dropping a couple swat-bots. He hid again and looked around in the chaos. Only 20 troopers were left. But they fought like devils. The remaining GUN troopers were the best, and they showed it. They were dropping swat-bots with ease. Even though they were low on ammo and everything else a force needed to fight, Tails was sure they would hold out. Sonic was here again, that's all that mattered. They were saved by him. Just then, tails looked over and saw Sonic running up to the swat-bots. A huge smile crept up Tails' face. He was finally going to see his friend in action again.

"GO GET 'EM BUDDY!" Tails cheered, jumping up

Sonic looked back, smiling, and gave a thumbs up. He then ran into a swat-bot, kicking it down and making it slide into a couple more. Sonic jumped up just as they were firing, and flew up into the air. Then, he used all his force and came crashing down towards earth. When he landed, the shockwave made a few robots fly up and crash down. More swat-bots came in, firing at him. Sonic smirked and jumped up, running towards them. While running, he curled up into a ball of spikes and rolled at lightning speed towards the robots. He ripped through all of their legs, turning the squad into a pile of spare parts. Sonic just continued to tear apart the swat-bots that were flooding into the battlefield. Soon, smoke and dust began to clog the air, making it hard for anyone to see what was going on inside the cloud.

"SHOW 'EM WHOSE BOSS SONIC!" screamed one GUN trooper

All the troopers at the firing line stood up and looked down at the massacre that was going on inside the dust cloud. They raised their assault rifles into the air and began cheering. The roar of their cheers echoed through city. It was going to be their first victory. Bolton, Bragg, and Tails all looked at each other. Tails smiled even bigger and jumped up. He jumped in the air, cheering.

"YEAH SONIC!" he yelled

.

Amy walked through the destroyed courtyards towards what sounded like chaos. She grinned, thinking of all the ways she was going to kill Tails, Bolton, and Bragg. She could capture them and torture, make it painless, or make them die slowly. But deep down, any way would do it for her. All she wanted was their heads. Amy continued to walk, noticing the dead swat-bots beginning to scatter the area. Their numbers were growing as she got closer to the ruckus going on in the distance.

"I hope the swat-bots saved me a couple." She chuckled

But as Amy approached, the sounds she thought had been chaos turned into something she hadn't heard in a long time. Cheering. The sounds of men cheering were overtaking the sounds of battle. Amy frowned as she got closer. She walked up a hill that overlooked the battlefield. What she saw confused, and angered her.

"What the hell?" she asked

All she saw was a cloud of dust and smoke blocking out the source of the battle sounds. But she looked around, Gun troopers were standing all along the ridge, cheering. Something was wrong here. She didn't like it. Amy didn't like seeing her enemies cheering. She clenched her fists and began to growl. Her growl grew and grew. Her anger boiled inside of her. This needed to stop. Amy looked down at the battle going on and huffed. She looked around at the cheering GUN troopers in disgust. She hated it. Amy breathed in.

"EEENNNOOOUUUGGGHHH!" she screamed as loud as she could

That did the trick. Everything around her stopped. The entire world went quiet. Nobody moved. All the Gun troopers stared at her. She could see some of them ducking down and hiding again. Others turned and ran away from the ridge. But the most important thing was that the sounds of battle had ended. It was all completely silent.

.

Sonic had just ripped off the head of a swat-bot when he had heard that high pitched scream. He had stopped as soon as he heard it. Even the two swat-bots left had stopped attacking him. The cheering had stopped, everything had stopped. But that wasn't the most incredible thing about that scream. No, what was most amazing, was who screamed. To Sonic, it sounded familiar. It sounded like someone he knew. But he couldn't place his finger on it. So he had stopped. He was going to let the smoke clear before he saw who had stopped his fun.

.

Tails looked out and saw who had screamed. He saw Amy's figure standing in the distance. A feeling of dread came over him.

"Oh shit." He whispered

He knew what was about to happen. And he didn't like it.

.

The breeze slowly blew away the smoke and dust. The air became clearer, and that was not good. Sonic stood there, staring at where the scream had come from. Amy was slowly walking down the hill, towards the battleground. Just as Amy had reached the bottom of the hill, the smoke had cleared away almost completely.

"Alright," Amy said impatiently, "who the hell is destroying my swa-"

Amy stopped right in her tracks when she saw who it was. Sonic's jaw dropped in shock and horror. The world around them stopped. Everything was silent and nobody moved at all. The world seemed to be holding its breath, waiting to see what would happen. Amy and Sonic stared at each other in astonishment. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sonic dropped the swat-bot head on the ground and took a step forward?

"A-Amy… is that y-you?" he asked in amazement

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update. Listen, I am so sorry about how late this update is. I did not intend for it to take this long. But I am so busy right now with school, and the weekend that I was supposed to write on was taken up by camping. And just a whole lot of stuff. So, I am trying to update when I can, but right now, it is slow. So yeah, sorry. **

**Now, I have something to say. I know I say this a lot, but only because she is a good friend of mine. You need to check out GummyGal's profile and stories. She is an amazing author with tons of amazing ideas and very interesting storylines. Her stories are truly amazing, and that is something I don't say often. Also, she has started a youtube channel with the same name, GummyGal. You should check her out. She posts speed drawings and does book reviews. She is trying so hard to get out there and become a great writer and artist, so it's the least you can do to check her out. **

**Well, that's it. As always, please leave a review or PM and don't forget to favorite and follow. Until next time, pa pa!**


	11. Meeting Agent R

"**Defend the cause of the weak and fatherless; maintain the rights of the poor and oppressed. Rescue the weak and needy; deliver them from the hand of the wicked."**

**-Psalm 82:3-4**

The world held its breath, waiting to see what would happen. Seeing each other for the first time in months was not what Sonic and Amy expected. One was helping Dr. Eggman, the other was helping GUN. They had never expected this to occur. Their reactions to this were justified though. They just stood there, looking at each other in complete shock. The sight was something they hadn't planned on. For what seemed like hours, they just stood there, looking at each other. After all this time, all the changes, this was how they met? On the battlefield? Love works in strange ways. But is this love, or hate?

"A-Amy… is that y-you?" Sonic asked in amazement

Sonic couldn't believe it. Amy was standing right in front of him. She was alive. Sonic felt a rush of relief come over him. Knowing Amy was okay made him feel amazing. He had been worried about her. But here she was, standing in front of him. Sonic blushed furiously. But he still stood there motionlessly. He was sure his heart was skipping beats. All he wanted to do was run up and hug that girl he missed. But something was stopping him. As he looked at her, he noticed something. She was different. She looked completely different from the last time he saw her. Her new outfit was sexy, but terrifying. And her posture was confident, but threatening. Something was wrong, but he couldn't figure out what it was. She confused him. All he knew was that Amy was here, changed or not. That was all that mattered.

"S-S-Sonic?" Amy mumbled with innocence

Amy stood there with her mouth open. She could feel her cheeks warming up as she blushed. Her eyes began to well up with tears. Sonic was back. He wasn't dead after all. He was alive and looked like he was doing well. How could this have happened? She saw him die in the cave. She was confused. And she didn't like things that confused her. All she felt was the overwhelming joy of having Sonic right in front of her. But then just as soon as she felt the joy of his presence, another emotion took its spot.

Hatred…

Nothing made sense. She had seen him die, but now he was fine and fighting. There was no way he could have gotten out of that cave if he was injured, which left only one possible conclusion in her mind. He had left her. Amy couldn't think of another reason why Sonic would have taken all this time to come back to her. If he was okay, he should have returned sooner. But no, he had waited. Why? In the swirl of emotions she was feeling right now, the one to become clear was hatred. How could he have just left her for so long? Where had he been in this time? Did he even care at all about her? Amy then thought of something that made her almost snarl.

Sonic had wanted to get away from her. That must have been the reason why he left, to get away from her. It was all starting to make sense in Amy's mind. While he was fighting Eggman, Sonic saw his opportunity to leave her. So he faked his own death to go and flirt with other girls and leave her to feel the pain of loss. It all made perfect sense. Although she loved that hedgehog with all her heart, she couldn't forgive him for something that cruel or selfish. And so her mind was made up. In the midst of uncontrollable emotions, Amy felt only hatred and anger towards the one she had loved most, because nothing else made sense to her right now. Acting on instinct was what she was doing.

Sonic cocked his head a little, staring at Amy. He looked her over. He was disturbed by all the blood on her sexy outfit. But that wasn't the only thing. She was staring at him with a blank and shocked expression. Something was wrong. He took a step forward.

"A-Amy? Is tha-t you?" he asked in a low tone

The sound of his voice made Amy both melt, and boil with anger. She finally slowly looked into his eyes. Her face cringed and turned into a scowling look. She began to growl, showing her canines. Sonic noticed the fire in her eyes and her angered face. He chuckled nervously and took another slow step towards her.

"Amy… it's me, Sonic. Remember?" he said cautiously

"Oh… I remember you." Amy growled

"A-Amy? Are you alright?" Sonic asked, a little more nervous

Amy just stared at him, drilling holes in his head with her evil stare. Sonic looked around, seeing nobody around them. Something was not right. He looked back at her. She was breathing heavily through her nose. She looked mad.

"I'm fine… Sonic. What about you?" she snarled

"Amy? What's wrong with you? Don't you remember me?" Sonic asked

"What's wrong with me?" she asked in a surprised tone, "You mean what's wrong with you!" she screamed, pointing at him

Sonic was not liking this new Amy. She was not acting like her old self, and that bothered him. She was acting hostile to him, which was something he wasn't used to. Sonic wasn't sure what was going on with her. He wanted the old Amy back, the one that chased him around and screamed his name. He took a step back in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

Amy laughed. Sonic felt his quills stick slightly when she laughed. It wasn't her normal beautiful cheerful voice he had come to love. It was more like scoffing and throaty. It sounded insane and angered. It frightened him. She looked up at the sky as she laughed and then looked back at him with a straight face and an unamused stare.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you CHEATER! DECEIVER! LIER! LAZY ASS PIECE OF SHIT!" She screamed

Sonic took another step back in surprise. He had no idea what she was going on about. It sounded like complete nonsense.

"What?!" Sonic cried

"Oh, don't act like you don't know. It would be just like you to do that too." She scoffed, looking away

"Amy! I don't know what you're talking about!" Sonic yelled

Sonic really didn't know what she was talking about. He hated her new attitude, and was afraid of what she was capable of with it. Amy looked back at him with an annoyed face.

"Come on… You don't think I would have figured it out? I'm not dumb you know! I'm not the same girl that was chasing you two months ago!" Amy cried

Sonic was unsure of what to do. He caught himself getting angry at Amy. Why was she acting like this? He needed to know. What could have made her act like an angry wife? It was like she assumed he had been cheating on her. This didn't add up to him.

"Amy! What on Mobius are you talking about?! I don't understand at all what you are saying!" Sonic yelled, "Tell me why you're angry! I don't want to fight you!"

Amy pulled out her new piko piko hammer. Sonic's eyes widened in horror at the terrifying black and red spiked hammer. Its elegance, but dreadfulness was amazing. It was a weapon that made chills go down Sonic's spine. It was not like her to carry such a terrible weapon.

"Shut up! You left me, you cheated on me, and you lied to me!" Amy screamed, letting her eyes fill with tears

Sonic was shocked by those words. They were all completely false. Whatever she thought, it was wrong.

"What?! That's a lie! No I didn't!" Sonic cried back

Amy held her hammer in both hands, staring at him. Her eyes were cold, but frightened. She was about to burst into tears and attack him. She was sure her story was true, no matter what he said. She couldn't trust someone who faked their own death to get away from her.

"Yes you did! You left to try and get away from me! Then you cheated on me with that Sally chick, and then you come back thinking I'll love you again! Do you know how much pain I went through because of you?! Do you know the hurt and discomfort I felt because I thought you, Sonic the Hedgehog, my one true love, had left?! I tore myself apart!"

Sonic spread out his arms.

"Amy, I'm back! And who told you those lies? I was in the hospital! But I'm here again!"

Amy screamed, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. It was one thing to deceive here, but to lie in front of her face was another. It was clear to her that she wasn't the only one who changed. To her, Sonic was the real traitor. He betrayed her.

"YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL MY ASS!" Amy screamed

Amy tightened her grip on her hammer and charged for Sonic. Sonic jumped back and gasped. He barely dodged the swing of the hammer. He jumped back again as Amy swung away. She was swinging wildly with anger and hatred in her eyes. Sonic was terrified by her.

"AMY?!" Sonic screamed back

"DON'T TALK TO ME YOU BASTARD!" Amy cried

Sonic jumped from side to side while Amy attacked him. She tried to swing, but his legs were too fast. Sonic dropped to the ground, dodging another blow. The hammer past just over his nose. He got up and took another step back. But he noticed that Amy's skill with her hammer was improving. She was using it like a weapon, not an awkwardly sized sledgehammer. She was graceful, but deadly. Amy swung at him, but he jumped onto the hammer and jumped off. He landed a couple meters away.

"Why would I ever want to cheat on you?!" he asked

Sonic could see her black mascara starting to drip down from her tears. He could tell her emotions were go crazy.

"Because that is what you do! You act like a dick, expecting me to still love you!" she screamed

Sonic dodged another attack.

"And I am fed up with it! I'm going to kill you for it!" she added

Sonic couldn't believe this was happening. Amy was attacking him. She was blaming him for something he didn't do. Nothing added up here. Sonic knew Amy would never attack him with this ferocity. She had always tried to hit him before when he forgot a date, but never in pure anger. His heart was breaking every time she tried to swing at him. He didn't want to fight her, and he was sure she didn't either. He refused to lay a hand on that girl hedgehog.

"Amy! Don't do this!" Sonic yelled, jumping over a swing of her hammer

"Then you shouldn't have fucked with me!" She screamed back

Sonic landed behind her. But before he could make his move to immobilize her, she swung around. She growled at him and brought her hammer around. Sonic tried to turn and run. While he was just beginning to run from the swing, one of the blades from the hammer cut through his arm. The sharp spike tore through his flesh, spraying blood out. Sonic yelped in pain and stumbled. He grabbed onto his bleeding arm, wheezing. He looked over at Amy, who had a crazed and brutal expression.

"Oh… did that hurt my love?" she asked in a kind voice

Amy smiled evilly. She was going to kill him for what he had done. She raised her hammer up and swung down, slamming the hammer against the ground. A shockwave rippled through the earth. The shockwave sent Sonic flying through the air. As he flew, Sonic made eye contact with Amy. When he did, the world slowed down around him.

"Amy…" he whispered

But Sonic didn't see Amy anymore. He didn't see the precious and pretty girl he once knew. He saw a monster, a killer, a terrifying evil force. Sonic's heart shattered with the thought of Amy turning into a new person. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than for her to stop this and be the girl that had been. But that girl was gone. Sonic slowly closed his eyes, letting a tear fly away. Sonic then crashed against a broken wall. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"A-Amy…" he whispered

With a shaking hand, he slowly reached out for her. He saw her slowly approaching him with her hammer, which still had his blood on it, walking up to him. Once she was close, she rested the hammer on her shoulder. Sonic tried to get up, but Amy kicked him in his side. He rolled over, grunting from all the pain. He laid on his back, looking up at Amy. She stood over him with her hammer ready.

"Amy… why are you doing this?" Sonic asked

Amy chuckled and looked around. Her face was cheerful and amused.

"Hahaha! That's rich." She said, suddenly, she turned serious, "I'm not Amy Rose anymore." She grunted

Sonic's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly.

"What?" he asked

Amy put her hammer in both her hands and placed her foot on his chest. Sonic grunted in pain and put his hands on her boot, trying to move it. It wouldn't budge. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. She stared at him with cold and emotionless eyes.

"I'm Agent R. Remember that." She said in a chilling voice

Amy raised her hammer up, ready to strike.

"And I plan on making everybody who made my life hell pay… even you." She hissed

Amy prepared to swing. Sonic closed his eyes and laid his head back. He was ready to embrace his fate.

.

"Oh shit."

That was all Tails could say as he watched Amy and Sonic finally meet. He watched from behind a rock while the two exchanged their first few words. He couldn't believe it, this was really happening. Sonic and Amy were about to meet each other. Millions of thoughts rushed through his head. He thought about how they would react. Would they embrace each other, or start fighting? Tails couldn't wait, but was also dreading the outcome of this scenario. All his problems could be solved in this moment, or he could have new ones. Either way, something was about to change. Tails watched Sonic and Amy's first encounter, barely even breathing. He couldn't stand waiting to see the results. His heart was pounding with nervousness. He felt the sweat drip down his face, wetting his fur. He watched as the two hedgehogs met for the first time in ages.

"Come on… make up and kiss." He grunted in frustration, putting his hands on his head

But as he watched, things didn't seem to be going well. He started hearing Amy scream and Sonic yell. From his position, he couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but from their tones, they sounded like they were arguing.

"Shit." He said to himself

Just then, Bragg snuck up and crouched beside Tails, watching the show. They stared at the two as they argued. Bragg stared at the scene below.

"They're not going to make up. We need to pull out." Bragg said slowly

Tails looked down and saw them fighting. He sighed and laid his forehead on the rubble.

"I know. But we're taking Sonic with us." Tails said

Bragg rested his assault rifle on the rubble, aiming at Amy. He focused in on her and started breathing slowly.

"I could pop a cap in her right here." He said quietly

Tails' head shot up and he stared at Bragg with a shocked face. He couldn't believe Bragg had just said that.

"No you're not!" Tails ordered

Bragg looked over at Tails with a confused expression.

"We could end this right here. Why wouldn't we?" he asked

"Because she is my friend! And Sonic has the ability bring her back!" Tails cried

Bragg shook his head and slung his assault rifle. He gave Tails a doubtful glance and sighed. He wasn't liking all the confidence this fox had in that hedgehog.

"Sonic better be everything you make him out to be." Bragg grumbled

"He is." Tails said again

Bragg stood up and turned to walk away. He looked back at Tails and put his hand on Tails' shoulder.

"We're going to rally point x-ray. We'll be waiting down by the road. Get over there when you two are done."

Tails nodded and gave a thumbs up. Bragg descended down the hill. Tails didn't pay attention, he just watched as Sonic and Amy fought each other. But it wasn't really a fight, more like Amy swinging at Sonic. It appeared he didn't want to fight her. Understandable, but reckless. Tails hated seeing his two best friends fight. He knew there was nothing he could do to make them stop. He would only make things worse. Seeing a friendship that had lasted for years get torn apart right in front of your eyes was something that Tails' couldn't bear. Tears started welling up in his eyes. How could they fight after all they'd been through? Suddenly, Tails was thrown out of his thoughts when he heard Sonic howl in pain.

"What the hell?!" he cried

He jumped up and narrowed his eyes, straining to see what had happened. What he saw horrified him. He saw Amy standing over Sonic with her boot on his chest. He could see Sonic's arm covered in blood, and Amy with her hammer ready. Tails then heard maniacal laughing coming from Amy. Tails thought up the worst and decided to take action.

"DON'T WORRY SONIC!" Tails screamed

Tails jumped up and started spinning his two tails around as fast as he could. He felt himself hovering in the air. But he had no time to smile in his achievement, he flew down towards them as fast as he could. Tails rushed with his fist out. He was going to save his buddy, and deliver a blow that was way past overdue. As he got close, Amy and Sonic both noticed him. Sonic's face was filled with rejoice and relief, while Amy's was filled with confusion and anger. Amy was not prepared for this sudden attack. Tails howled as his fist made contact with Amy's face. She flew back from the force of the punch. She crashed into a wall far off at the other side of the courtyard. Tails hovered there in shock, but then his shock faced slowly turned to happiness and pride.

"I did it!" he cheered, raising his fists into the air

"Nice job, Tails. Now how about getting us out of here." Sonic coughed

Tails looked down and blushed in embarrassment. He dropped down and helped Sonic up. Sonic grunted when he stood up because of his wound. He immediately pressed his hand against it, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked at Tails and nodded, smiling.

"Thanks buddy." He said

But their moment was interrupted by Amy. They looked over and saw her moving the rubble off of her and standing up. Her face was insane and vicious. She screamed in rage and summoned her hammer. For a brief moment, Sonic didn't see Amy standing over there. He saw a killer, a terrible evil that had consumed a pretty and young girl. But he put those thoughts aside for a moment. Sonic then looked back at Tails.

"But I think we should juice." He said, pointing his thumb at the ridge

Tails nodded quickly and jumped up and started flying. He flew up towards the ridge. Sonic sprinted up there and they met at the top. Sonic looked down into the courtyard, Amy was sitting on her knees, staring at them with a hateful face and breathing heavily. She just sat there, staring at them. Her outfit was dirtied, torn, and covered in blood. Her makeup was smeared and her quills were messed up. She had an expression to match it too. Sonic suddenly felt incredibly sorry for her. He looked at her and saw only a shell of what she had once been. She wasn't Amy, she was Agent R.

"Come on, Sonic!" Tails called out

Sonic looked over at Tails, who was already flying down the hill towards the remaining GUN troopers. Sonic nodded and ran down there. He skidded to a halt in front of Bolton and looked up at the trooper. Bolton gave a tired smirk and unslung his assault rifle.

"Alright men, we're moving to rally point x-ray. We're Oscar mike!" he yelled

Tails landed next to Sonic and exhaled loudly. He pulled out his pistol and clicked off the safety.

"Let's get out of here." He said

The group started on their trek to find rally point x-ray. It was a long and unnerving hike to the safe area. Some troopers were constantly checking behind them to see if Amy was following. But she wasn't. The city was completely silent. Not even the distant roar of fighters could be heard. Something was not right, but nobody knew what. They walked along, not knowing if they were going to be ambushed at any moment by the killer hedgehog and her robots. Nervous whispers and chatter spread through the group.

But it wasn't all bad. Sonic had had his arm bandaged by the medics as they walked along. It stopped the bleeding, but without any pain medications for them, it hurt like hell. However, this time walking did give Sonic a chance to think things over. Like what the chaos was going on. Nothing made sense to him. His entire world was upside down and messed up. All he could think about was what had happened to Amy, and why she was working with Eggman. Her cryptic messages hadn't told him why. It just made him feel bad for her. It pained his heart to think that she was now evil, and killing people. Amy would never do such a thing, and now, it was her identity. Sonic wondered who else had changed while he had been gone. Nobody had mentioned his other friends at all. He wasn't being told the full story. Sonic decided to take action. He walked up next to Tails and looked at his friend, who was scanning the area.

"Tails…" Sonic said quietly

Tails looked over at Sonic with a weary smile and cocked his head.

"What?" he asked

"What in the name of Mobius was all that back there?" Sonic asked, "Amy has turned into a completely different girl, and nearly killed me. Explain."

Tails sighed and looked down. He holstered his pistol and put his hands in the pockets of his trench coat.

"A lot has changed, and not for the better." Tails said, looking up at Sonic, "Amy is what initiated that change."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked

Tails looked around. A frown grew on his face.

"After you had been supposedly killed, everything went to shit. We had no idea what to do, GUN was being pushed back, and the emotional trauma was far too much for us to handle. When we got back to my workshop, we all got into fights. But Amy was the only one who took action. She went to search for you, at least that's what I thought she was doing. But hours later, she came back. But not as Amy, but as Agent R."

Tails could barely look at Sonic's shocked eyes. It was almost too much for him to recollect what had happened.

"She drove us out of my workshop, destroying it soon after. Bolton and Bragg took me and Knuckles in. But that soon proved to be a mistake. Amy hunted us down for days. Those days turned into weeks, and those weeks turned into two long months. But during those months, a lot more changed than just Amy. One day, Amy attacked us. And Knuckles was taken away. I don't know if he's still alive or not. I don't know what happened to Rouge and Shadow. I assume they left the city a long time ago."

Tails looked away, hiding the tears that were returning again. It pained him to even think about it. Sonic looked down, taking in everything.

"Where is Cream, Vanilla, and team Chaotix?" Sonic asked slowly

Tails looked down as they walked along.

"Team Chaotix was sent to protect Cream and Vanilla. They escaped just days before the walls went up. Cream and Vanilla are living with Sparky and Makayla over in Rockwall village. They should be safe there. But everyone else is either dead or captured."

"So we're all that's left?" Sonic asked in a dismal tone

Tails nodded and sighed. The two friends went quiet from then on. What could they discuss? Everything was gone. Knuckles had been captured, Rouge had left, Shadow was missing, and team Chaotix was out of reach. There was nothing left. It was only Sonic, Tails, and Amy. They were the only ones left in the city. That thought made Sonic feel hopeless.

After a long, tiring, and frightening hike, Bolton spotted something. He spotted a tiny hole in the rubble a couple meters away. The hole was hidden under a broken sign. He smiled and held out his fist. The entire group stopped and waited silently. Sonic, Tails, and Bragg all walked up to Bolton and looked at him.

"You see it?" Bragg asked

"Right over by the BurgerKing sign." He said, pointing in its direction

Bragg looked back and pointed at two other troopers. He then pointed at the hole. The two troopers looked at him, then the hole, then at each other. They sighed in annoyance and walked over to the hole, grumbling. Everyone in the group waited as the two troopers checked the hole. After a minute, they looked back and gave a thumbs up. They had made it. They had made it to rally point x-ray. One of the last safe places left in the city was theirs. For now, they could rest. They could unpack and plan their next move. But they shouldn't have gotten their hopes up.

**Hello everybody! Sorry about how long it took to update. I had a camping trip again. My weekends, the only time I have to write, are being taken up quickly. But hey, at least I am getting them out there and writing. Also, if you like this story, please favorite and follow. Again, I apologize for how long updates take. **

**As always, please leave a review or PM and don't forget to favorite and follow. Until next time, pa pa! **


	12. No hope

"**The mind of sinful man is death, but the mind controlled by the Spirit is life and peace; the sinful mind is hostile to God. It does not submit to God's law, nor can it do so. Those controlled by the sinful nature cannot please God."**

**-Romans 8:6-8**

Seeing her new enemy run away, and having no power to follow him was a terrible sight for Amy. All she could do was watch as he ran. Running, Sonic was always running from her. He never stopped and took the time to like her at all. That thought made the fire burning in Amy rage even more. She was starting to wonder why she ever even thought about loving that blue hedgehog. But still, Amy couldn't help but love him a little. Sonic's cockiness, arrogance, and free spirit was what she fell in love with. Even though she hated him, a very small part of her still wanted him back. Amy was furious with everything. She couldn't stand seeing Sonic alive, and she couldn't stand fighting him. But he had betrayed her and fooled her for the last time. It was already done. She couldn't stop it now. The monster she called emotions inside of her was ready to be unleashed.

"S-S-Sonic…" she whispered, watching him run away

Amy sat there for a while, just staring at the ridge where he had disappeared off of. The world was silent, letting her think about everything. A distorted snarl and hate filled expression appeared on her. She breathed loudly through her nose, thinking about what she had done. Amy looked down and slowly ran one of her fingers through the dirt and dust on the ground. She giggled a little when she found herself drawing a rose in the ground. She started putting more detail into the little picture. But then, she thought of Sonic, and her face turned sinister again.

"Damn you." She said quietly

Just then, her earpiece went off. She clicked in and waited to hear her message.

"Nice work Agent R with getting those GUN troops out. Report back to base, I have to talk to you about some things." Eggman ordered in a calm and flat tone

"Copy." She replied coldly

Amy slowly stood up. Her back ached from the impact from the wall. She stretched and looked herself over. She looked terrible. Her outfit was completely ruined. It was all torn, stained, and dirtied. Amy didn't have a mirror, but she was sure her makeup was ruined as well. She grumbled as she turned to walk away.

"It takes a long time to look this sexy, and now I look terrible." She said

As she was walking away, Amy turned her head back and looked at the little picture of a rose in the ground. She sighed and walked back over to it. She looked down at it and narrowed her eyes. She frowned and wiped it away with her boot.

"I'm not a rose anymore." She said to herself

Amy then began her journey back to Eggman's HQ in the senate building. She made her way through the destroyed city, walking with fake confidence. Inside, she felt like crap. Her world was spinning around, out of control due to that guy she once loved. Thankfully, no GUN troops were in the area near the HQ. It was too heavily patrolled by swat-bots and fighters. Amy could tell when she was close to the HQ. The scenery had begun changing a couple days ago. There was no rubble, just plates of maroon colored metal. Massive metal structures had started rising up into the sky. Lights and elevators were everywhere. Robots that weren't meant for combat scurried around. Amy knew what this all was. This was the beginning of Eggmanland. And to her, it still looked terrible, but it was a marvelous piece of engineering. Amy grinned at the thought of one day taking out Eggman and becoming ruler of all of this.

Everything went smoothly checking in. She showed her I.D to the sentry robot and walked in. While she was walking, Amy noticed a large number of tanks and other military vehicles being assembled inside the grounds of this base. She saw garrisons of swat-bots all lined up, waiting for activation. It seemed that he was preparing for something big, and it involved a lot of robots. Amy chuckled and shook her head.

"Got enough toys, Egghead?" she asked in a joking tone

Amy walked inside the senate building and walked through the halls. She passed through hallway after hallway, finally making her way towards Dr. Eggman's private office. She opened the door and entered the office. Eggman was sitting at his desk with his hands behind his head, reclined back, and had his feet on the desk. The man looked completely content with his current position. Amy stepped inside and stood there. She put a hand on her hip and stared at him with an unamused face. It took a while for him to notice her, but when he did, he frowned and took his legs off the desk. He sat up and put his hands on the desk and propped his head on them. A small grin appeared under his huge mustache.

"Nice work Agent R. You were able to drive the GUN forces out of the area." He said

Amy sighed and looked to her right. She looked down and frowned.

"You son of a bitch." She said

Eggman tilted his head a little and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you just say?" he asked in a surprised tone

Amy looked up at him with a skeptical look.

"You knew all along that he was there, didn't you?" she asked

Eggman knew exactly what she was talking about. He realized now was the time to tell her everything. He knew this time would come at some point, and hopefully, he'd deal with it correctly so she didn't turn on him. But to do that, he needed help. Eggman pressed on a button near his computer.

"Consilium, get in here." He ordered

Consilium's red eye appeared on a computer monitor on the wall. Eggman then turned his attention to Amy.

"Yes, I did know he was there, but for certain reasons, I decided not to tell you." Eggman explained

Amy couldn't believe he had just said that. She stormed forward and stood in front of his desk.

"You let me see him for the first time in two months, and expect me to fight him?!" she yelled

"Well yes." Eggman said in a calm tone

Amy slammed her fist on the desk and stared at Eggman coldly.

"Do you know the emotional pain I felt seeing him?! Do you know what it is like to see a person you thought was your friend fighting against you?!" Amy screamed

Eggman kept his calm state and looked into Amy's eyes. He could tell she had been crying. Her mascara was smeared. He knew the emotional pain he had caused her. He wanted to keep her angry. But he had to control her.

"I realize that my friend. But you need to realize, you caused him much emotional pain as well. How do you think he will feel, seeing his long lost friend fighting for his enemy? I am sure he is breaking down right now because of it." Eggman said, looking over at his computer monitor

Amy was beginning to shake with rage. The same fire that had been in her eyes when she saw Sonic was now back. To her, Eggman was out of control. He knew that Sonic was there, and didn't tell her. How could he deceive her like that? It angered Amy far too much to let it go. Amy grunted and smacked the computer monitor off of Eggman's desk. It crashed against the wall, shattering. Amy leaned forward and brought her fist up to his face.

"Listen here you fat slob! I've been fucked around with too many times! Do that again, and you'll end up like the crushed guts under my boots!" Amy roared

Eggman sighed and stood up. His towering figure put a shadow over her. Amy looked up at the massive human. Eggman put his hands behind his back and leaned forward.

"I did what I did to keep your mind focused on the mission. And besides, Consilium is the one who advised me to take this action. So if you have a problem with that, go to him." Eggman hissed

Amy put a hand on her hip and scoffed.

"So you're Consilium's little human puppet now, aren't you?" Amy laughed, "Hilarious!"

Eggman grinded his teeth with anger. She was getting far too unruly. And she was wrong. He was not Consilium's puppet. He created that computer and was its master. Eggman slammed his fist on the desk, making a loud booming noise.

"I AM NOT A PUPPET!" He roared, "I am the most diabolical scientist to ever live! I'm the reason you are where you are today! Do not question my authority, EVER! Agent R, if you do not settle down right now, I will be forced to put you in lockdown!" Eggman howled with his booming voice

That had definably brought Amy down to size. The sheer size and scale of Eggman's figure and his yelling could settle any argument. Amy stepped back a little. She knew she was losing this argument. It was at this point that she realized she wasn't the only one who had changed. It seemed her entire world was new, nothing was like before.

"Fine. Have it your way." Amy said quietly

Amy turned around and walked towards the door. She stopped at the door and put her hand on the frame. She turned her head around and stared at Eggman with hard eyes. He was sitting back down in his chair. Amy grinned evilly at him without him noticing.

"But your way is going to get you killed." She hissed quietly

Amy then left the office and headed towards her room. She made it to her room and opened the door. She entered and the door slid down behind her. Amy took a look at her living area. Sheets of paper with writing and pictures of Sonic were everywhere. Amy looked around. For all those weeks, she had been thinking Sonic still loved her. For all those weeks, she thought if he came back, he would love and kiss her. But no. All that hope she had was gone. She had no hope. No hope of that ever happening. He hated her now, and she hated him. The thought of this made Amy's eyes well up with tears. She looked around, seeing all the pictures of Sonic she had drawn. Her breathing became louder and faster. She began to feel her legs getting weak. Eventually, they gave way.

"SONIC!" she screamed, falling to the flood

Amy sat on the ground against the door with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She rested her head on her knees and cried. She cried and cried and cried. Nothing could stop the tears. Her lover hated her, her only 'friend' was deceiving her, she was all alone, and she knew she was only a shell of her former self. Amy felt all alone, with nobody to cry with. She had no idea what to do, or where to go. Eventually, after a few minutes of crying, Amy looked up at the room.

"Enough crying, Amy. You're stronger than that." She said to herself

"No you're not! You're just a weak, pathetic little girl. No wonder Sonic hates you." She said to herself again

Amy didn't realize it, but she was talking to herself. One of her voices sounded like her old self, cheerful and happy. The other sounded like a demon, angry and frustrated.

"But he may still like you. Maybe something happened to him." Said her good side

Amy stood up and walked into the middle of the room. She was surrounded by her drawings of Sonic and letters to him.

"Or maybe, HE WANTS YOU TO SUFFER!" her bad side screamed

Amy knelt down and picked up a pile of drawings.

"No! Sonic would never do that!" objected her good side

Amy looked at the drawings with loving eyes.

"Are you kidding?! He left you!" her bad side yelled

Amy snarled and ripped up the drawings. She threw the scraps around and went crazy.

"Good… good… let out your anger, it is all you have left." Her bad side hissed

Amy no longer spoke with her good side. Her evil had taken over. Amy thrashed through the room, tearing up papers and throwing the contents of her dresser out and around. She stumbled around like a drunk, knocking over everything and ripping apart stuff. She was out of control, yelling a little sometimes. She was going completely crazy.

"Why does he hate me?!" she yelled, stumbling into the bathroom

Amy stumbled over and leaned against the counter. She stared at herself in the mirror. She looked into her own eyes with fear, depression, and sadness. She looked terrible. Her makeup was ruined, she had a bruise on her cheek, and dust mixed with blood smothered her face. Wet marks covered her face because of her tears. To Amy, everything was going wrong.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself

Amy slowly turned her head over and saw the shower. The pristine white appliance was calling her. She turned and made her way towards the shower. Amy pulled off her destroyed outfit. She took off her boots and let her pink quills down. She practically ripped off her top and skirt. Amy stepped inside the shower and turned the water on. The steaming hot water smothered her, cleaning off everything. Amy closed her eyes and let out a sigh and leaned against the shower wall.

"Be strong, Amy." She said to herself

Amy slowly knelt down and rested on the floor of the shower. The water was maroon with dirt and blood. She laid there silently, letting the shower wash away the marks of her sins. The young naked pink hedgehog laid there, letting it all go. The shower felt refreshing and needed. It made her feel good and comfortable, something she hadn't felt all day, or in a while. Amy let a weak smile appear.

"No more tears." She whispered, "I'm strong, stronger than him, stronger than them all. No more tears."

Amy then opened her eyes and her weak smile grew into a seductive smirk.

"Agent R is back."

The next day, Amy got ready for another attack, and left. She didn't tell Eggman or Consilium. She was on the hunt for Sonic. She would bring him back to Eggman, dead, or alive.

.

It had been a quite a sight for Sonic, seeing all the remaining GUN troopers set up a fully operational bunker in less than a few hours. They had worked like a well-oiled machine, making sure everything was set up properly and securely. Nobody sat down or rested, they just worked to turn the abandoned bunker into what they were calling, "Firebase phoenix". This cave had gone from corridors of cobwebs and dust, to hallways filled with rucksacks, sleeping cots, radios, and small chemical lights that gave the bunker a neon green glow. Sonic wished he could be part of this whole operation, but he had been told multiple times not to interfere with their system. So, he had gone and found some privacy. He had found a nice room that Tails said could be his own, and relaxed.

Sonic laid there on one of the spare cots the GUN troopers had. He twirled a chemical light around in his fingers. The neon green glow lit up only a small portion of him. He stared at the light with a frown. Sonic was trying to make sense of everything that was going on. So far, he had learned that everything had changed, and not for the better. He learned about what was happening with GUN, and how they were all spread out. He had learned about what had happened to his friends, and where they were, or where they thought they were. He had learned about how powerful Eggman was becoming. And finally, he learned everything about Amy. Sonic sighed at the thought of her. He still couldn't figure out why she would do such a thing as to turn to Eggman's side. She was just another thing on his, 'to fix' list.

"Where do I even begin?" he asked himself

Sonic stared up at the dirt ceiling and watched as drops of water fell from it. They hit the floor, making dripping sounds as they hit the puddles. Sonic put down the light and rolled over. It was time to get some sleep. Sonic fell asleep almost instantly. It had been a big day for him. This day had taken a lot out of that hedgehog, he needed his rest. Sonic closed his eyes and dozed off to sleep. Surprisingly, Sonic fell asleep rather quickly. But as he slept, sonic had the strangest dream. It wasn't really a dream, but more like an image. In the dark void of his mind, Sonic saw something. This something was alone, and didn't seem to be doing anything. That something, was Amy. There she stood in her little red dress. Her hands were behind her and she was giving a huge energetic smile. Her eyes gleamed with happiness and peace. She appeared to be humming a little song to herself. Sonic saw her standing there, acting like the girl he knew her as. But when he tried to walk up to her, he didn't move. He wasn't able to. For the entire time in his dream, he only saw Amy, standing there, looking as beautiful as a rose. It made him realize what she was like before. But just as quickly as he had fallen asleep, he woke up. Never knowing what that dream meant.

It was hard for him to tell what time it was when he began to open his eyes the next day. There were no windows to let in the sun, or birds to chirp their morning melodies. There was no alarm clock to beep what it was eight o' clock. There was nothing except the sounds of combat boots trotting through the bunker, and talking coming from the corridor and other rooms. Sonic rolled over and groaned.

"It's too early for this." He mumbled, still half asleep

But then Sonic heard something that made his eyes shoot open and caused him to wake up instantly. Down the corridor, Sonic heard laughing and cheerful talking. However, that wasn't what woke him up. What woke him up was something one of the voices said. Sonic heard one of them say "Agent R". Sonic jumped out of his cot and started walking down the corridor as fast as he could. He paid no attention to the fully functioning bunker around him. As he went through the corridor, he past Tails, who was scrounging through a box of supplies. When Tails saw who it was, he smiled and stood up straight. He greeted Sonic with his normal delighted expression.

"Hey Sonic, what's up?" he asked

Sonic ignored Tails completely, as if he hadn't even heard him. Sonic just walked through the hallway with a determined face and his fist clenched. He was going to find the trooper who was talking about Amy. Tails watched as his friend walked past him without even noticing. He cocked his head and let a confused face appear. He stared at Sonic while he walked away from him.

"Sonic?" he asked

Again, Sonic didn't respond. Tails hesitated for a while, and then followed his friend from a safe distance. Who knew what was going on? Sonic finally reached the recreation center where he had heard the trooper. He stepped inside and looked around. There was almost nothing in the room except an old TV, and a couple other small things. As he scanned the room, Sonic saw a few troopers standing facing a dartboard with a couple other troopers sitting on a couch near them. All the troopers were laughing, throwing darts and having a good time. They were laughing and chatting away. But then Sonic noticed something that enraged him. The dartboard had something on it. A picture of Agent R was taped to the dart board with a few darts stuck around her. Sonic growled and looked at the troopers. One of the troopers held on to two more darts and was speaking over the others.

"Alright guys. I have a new game." He announced

All the troopers stopped talking and looked at him. He swung around as if he was drunk. A smug grin was on his face.

"If you can hit that bitch in her butt, that's two drinks. If you get her tits, that's three drinks. If you get her head, that's four drinks. Sound good?"

All the troopers around him cheered and let out a roar of agreement. Sonic was disgusted by them. How could they not remember the wonderful girl Amy used to be? He felt furious by all of this. He breathed out his nose loudly in fury. In Sonic's mind, something had to be done. That man needed to know what Amy was really like.

"Here I go." Said the trooper

The trooper moved his arm in a slow throwing motion, getting ready to throw the dart. Sonic took his chance. Just as the trooper was about to throw, Sonic sprinted for him and grabbed his throwing arm. The trooper turned to Sonic with a confused and frightened face. Sonic stared at him with cold eyes.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Sonic growled

Whispers and quiet chatter could be heard throughout the room.

"What does it look like? I'm playing darts." Responded the trooper with a rude tone

Sonic looked over at the dartboard and then back at the trooper. The trooper's blue eyes were stricken with fear that was disguised as annoyance.

"Then why do you have a picture of her on the board?" he asked

The trooper looked over at the dartboard and smirked. He looked back at Sonic and raised an eyebrow.

"Because that bitch is the enemy, and we don't have any mercy for the enemy." Answered the trooper

Sonic snarled and gripped his arm tighter. The trooper wheezed in pain and dropped the dart. Sonic's grip was starting to hurt him. The trooper looked at his arm and then at Sonic with a worried expression. Sonic continued to stare at him with unsympathetic eyes.

"I don't care what you think she is. She is not a bitch. She is a kind hearted young girl who is scared and needs help." Sonic said

Every trooper in the room began to laugh at Sonic's words. Some rolled on the couch from their laughter. Even the trooper whom he was talking to was chuckling in amusement. The roar of laughter made Sonic feel like he was being stabbed. How could they be so coldhearted? Sonic began to growl, but nobody noticed. When his growling couldn't be heard, he decided to take action. Sonic looked at the trooper and smirked.

"You know, you're right." Sonic said in a happy tone, "We don't show mercy on the enemy."

Then, without warning, Sonic punched the trooper in his jaw as hard as he could. He let go, letting the trooper stumble back and smash against the wall. All the laughing in the room ceased immediately. Sonic started walking over to the trooper, who was trying to get up. He cracked his knuckles and reached for the trooper's BDUs.

"Anybody who hates Amy is my enemy, and like you said… no mercy." Sonic hissed

He pulled the trooper up and punched him in the face again. The trooper fell back down on the ground, groaning. The trooper recovered himself and got up quickly. He wiped the blood from his mouth and got into a fighting stance.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that." The trooper growled

The trooper leapt for Sonic, yelling. Sonic quickstepped to the side and let the trooper fall on the ground. Sonic walked over and knelt down next to him. He put his hand on the trooper's neck and kept him down. Sonic clenched his fist and pulled back.

"Don't you ever talk about Amy like that." He said darkly

Sonic proceeded to punch the trooper mercilessly. He swung at the trooper's face, beating it more and more. All the other troopers stood there in shock when they watched this. They dared not interfere with Sonic's rage. They knew they wouldn't stand a chance. This was so strange and unlike him. Sonic was beating someone up? What had happened to him? Every time Sonic punched that trooper, he felt a little anger leave his body. But that anger was replaced by regret. But he ignored it. He continued to punch the trooper to the point at which the trooper's face was completely deformed.

While this was happening, Tails walked in. A look of horror grew on his face when he saw what Sonic was doing. Tails ran for the group of troopers surrounding Sonic and his victim.

"Get out of the way!" Tails yelled

The troopers saw the little fox running at them and stood back. Sonic didn't pay attention to Tails. Tails ran over and grabbed onto Sonic's arm right before it made contact again. Blood dripped from his glove. The trooper's face looked like a destroyed mess with cuts, bruises, and blood everywhere. Tails stared at Sonic with serious eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tails exclaimed

Sonic turned and looked at Tails. His canines were showing and hatred was in his eyes.

"I'm showing this guy what happens when you mess with me." He hissed

Tails had no idea what he meant by this, but he knew it was wrong.

"Look, Sonic. We know what you're going through, but don't take it out on the troopers. We need them in fighting shape." He said

Sonic looked down at the trooper. He realized he still had his hand on the trooper's neck. Sonic let go and jerked his arm out of Tails' grip. He stood up and looked down at Tails. A frown of disapproval was on his face.

"I thought you would back me up, old buddy." Sonic said quietly

Sonic looked around at the troopers and snarled.

"What are you guys looking at?!" he roared

Sonic turned and stormed out of the room. Tails stood up and looked back at Sonic.

"Sonic, wait!" he cried, running for his friend

Before Tails could reach him, Sonic sprinted out of the bunker. Tails stopped at the doorway to the room and looked down the corridor where Sonic had been. A blue streak was left behind by the hedgehog. Tails just stared at the corridor, and the confused troopers who had felt Sonic's wind pass by them. Just then, Bolton came out of one of the rooms. He was in full combat gear, preparing for a recon mission. He looked bewildered, like something strange had happened to him. He looked over at Tails and cocked his head.

"What was that rush of air?" he asked

Tails walked over to Bolton and stood there, looking up at his friend.

"It was Sonic. He just sprinted out of the bunker." Tails said

A look of confusion mixed with anxiety came over Bolton.

"Why?"

"Amy."

Bolton sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Should I go look for him?" Bolton asked

Tails sighed and nodded. It was too dangerous to be out there alone. There were still too many swat-bots roaming around. Sonic wouldn't last long out there if he was by himself. It didn't matter what his motive was, whatever it was, he needed to be safe. Sonic was their only hope, and if he was gone, they would soon be too.

"Yeah, go. We need him back here." Tails said

Bolton nodded and put on his headset. He walked over to the steel bunker door and grabbed an assault rifle. He loaded it and opened the door. The light from midafternoon blinded them. Before he left, Bolton turned around and looked at Tails.

"This is twice I've had to bring him back here. A third and you'll have to start paying me." He joked

Tails chuckled and Bolton left. The hunt was on for Sonic, but what they would find was a lot more valuable than that blue hedgehog.

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update. So a lot went on in this chapter. Amy, Sonic, and Bolton are out in the city. Who knows what will happen. But anyway, as you know, my chapters are coming rather slowly, and my enthusiasm due to my schedule is dropping rapidly. But besides that, this story is going strong. I'm pleased with its progress. And I love all your support. That's it really.**

**As always, please leave a review or PM and don't forget to favorite and follow. Until next time, pa pa!**


	13. He will love, and fight her

"**What causes fights and quarrels among you? Don't they come from your desires that battle within you? You want something but don't get it. You kill and covet, but you cannot have what you want. You quarrel and fight. You do not have, because you do not ask God. When you ask, you do not receive, because you ask with wrong motives, that you may spend what you get on your pleasures."**

**-James 4:1-3**

Bolton had no idea why he was trying to catch up with that stupid hedgehog. The animal hadn't done a thing for them yet. He had only made Agent R more furious, and was probably hunting them because of it. His speed used to be useful, but now, it was just a perk. If he wasn't trained like Tails or the other GUN troopers, he was useless. They had gone on too long for someone new to come in and mess it all up. And that was what that hedgehog was doing, messing things up. Bolton was out here, alone, trying to hunt down the fastest thing alive with dropships, fighters, and swat-bots everywhere. This was a suicide run, and he knew it. Nothing made sense to him right now.

Even with the rays of sunshine breaking through the storm clouds above the city, Bolton could still see very little. The fog had rolled in once again, keeping the bottom half of his body covered in the water vapor. There was no breeze to cool him down in his tactical gear. It was tiring, and his nervousness was getting the best of him. But strangely enough, there was no roar of fighters, or clanking of swat-bots. It appeared that the entire city was empty. But Bolton knew that inside this city, was a blue hedgehog, and he needed to find him. Bolton had no idea where to look though. There were no tracks, not a thing that would lead him to Sonic. The only thing around him was a destroyed city.

"Damn it." Bolton sighed, scratching his skullcap

Without any swat-bots nearby, Bolton relaxed a little. He walked along casually, looking around. He held his lowered assault rifle in one hand and his other hand was on his belt. He looked around, taking in the scenery. The destroyed buildings and cars were depressing sights. Bolton walked by one burnt car. He stretched out his neck to look inside. All he saw was a burnt skeleton still holding onto the steering wheel. Bolton shrugged and looked back up to walk away. But then, a thought came into his head.

"I wonder if she made it out okay." He said quietly to himself

Bolton knew such thoughts were poison, and quickly suppressed the feelings he had. That was one thing he did well as a soldier. He suppressed his feelings and made himself a killer. He shook his head quickly, removing the dangerous thoughts. He raised his rifle and narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, enough bullshit, let's find that rodent." He said

Bolton picked up the pace, jogging up to the next intersection. He stopped just under the flickering streetlight. He scanned the streets, looking for something, anything to tell him where Sonic had run off to. Running. That was something he remembered Sonic doing to Amy all those months ago. He remembered how whenever Sonic and his friends saved the world, she would be the first to hug him. Bolton could see how her hugs got annoying. That must have been why he ran from her so much.

Bolton continued to look around, but saw nothing. He decided to go straight and head down the street some more. He checked his corners and continued walking along. He searched around, scanning and inspecting every detail, looking for a sign. But he found nothing. Then, suddenly, he heard something. It sounded like the crumbling on rocks. Bolton spun his head to the left and saw a dark blue figure sprinting up the rubble of what had once been an apartment. The figure was moving faster than anything he had ever seen. One thought came to his mind.

"Sonic." He whispered, running for the figure

Bolton sprinted for the figure and slung his assault rifle, getting ready to climb the rubble.

"Hey you!" he yelled

The figure stopped at the top of the rubble and turned around. Although it was quite a distance, Bolton was able to make out the features of the figure. The figure was a hedgehog with large blue quills on its back. It was definitely Sonic. His target. Bolton rushed faster to reach the hedgehog. He grabbed onto the first piece of rubble and started climbing. All his rock climbing training from basic came into effect at this point. Bolton scurried up the mountain faster than both he and Sonic thought. Sonic noticed and sprinted off out of sight.

"Wait!" Bolton called, "I'm here to talk to you!"

Bolton finally made it up to the top of the rubble and looked around. The blue streak of Sonic's body was fading away, but still visible. He huffed and began running, following the trail of blue. Bolton ran as fast as he could with his gear on. He jumped over rocks, weaved through destroyed rooms, crawled through holes, and climbed over rubble. He would do anything to find that hedgehog. He continued running as fast as he could, following the trail of blue as closely as possible. After a couple minutes of pursuing his target, Bolton finally spotted Sonic. The blue devil had just jumped up onto a broken pillar, and was looking back at him. From Bolton's point of view, it appeared that Sonic's eyes were bloodshot and pinkish. It looked as if he had been crying. Sonic just stood there, watching the GUN trooper get closer to him. Bolton heaved himself over a rock and was closer to Sonic.

"Wait up!" he cried, "I'm here to talk!"

There was a brief moment of silence before Sonic let out a hoarse cry.

"Don't follow me! I want to be alone!" Sonic yelled

Bolton didn't know what he meant. It sounded ominous and regretful. He didn't pay attention and continued on. Sonic noticed and turned to run off again.

"Why can't this all stop?" He asked himself, running away

Sonic sprinted off, running as far away from Bolton as possible. He ran around corners, dodged pillars and rubble piles, and never let up. He was going to lose that soldier if it was the last thing he did. But as Sonic ran, he began to realize he didn't know where he was. Nothing looked familiar. The world looked so hostile and cold. There was nothing to tell him where firebase phoenix was. Sonic turned his head around to see if Bolton was following him. To his luck, the world behind him was desolate and void. Sonic skidded to a halt. He looked around frantically. He was out of breath and needed a place to rest his still sore leg. He spun around, not seeing any place to hide. But then, he saw something. A wooden door. It looked like it was attached to the remains of an apartment flat.

"That'll do." He said

Sonic jogged over to the door and tested the lock. It was open. Sonic entered and closed the door behind him. He rested against the door and closed his eyes. A comforted expression grew on his face.

"Ahh, finally away from that guy." He sighed

Sonic opened his eyes and looked around. What he saw however, was not what he wanted. The apartment flat he had entered was not a flat at all, but a bedroom. The windows were shattered, and the slight breeze blew the drapes a little. Rays from the outside sun were the only light sources inside the room. But in this room, was a double bed. The sheets were messed up, and underwear and other clothes were strewn across the floor. Sonic slowly took a few steps inside, cracking the broken glass under his shoes.

"Looks like they were having a good time." He chuckled nervously

Sonic walked up to the bed and sat down slowly on it. He looked over at the bedside table, which had something on it. It was a tiny box. Sonic knew what it was. His eyes, which were already stinging from all his tears, began to well up again. With a shaking hand, he slowly reached out and grabbed the box. He held his breath as he opened it. Nothing was inside. He sighed and threw it across the room. But this did not do anything to relieve him of his emotions. Thoughts of Amy and her old loving nature were swirling around in his head. He couldn't get her sweet voice and image out of his thoughts. No matter what he did, she was in his mind, and the thoughts of what could have been. The ideas of what he and Amy could have done if he had only told her the truth was killing him.

"Why didn't I tell her?" he asked himself, his voice shaking from the tears

Sonic put his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hands. And then, he cried. For the first time in years, Sonic cried. It wasn't like the few tears he had in the past. He let it all out. He cried, and cried, and cried. He let it all out, not holding anything back. Sonic just sat there and cried, letting out all the emotions he had stored inside of him. This dark empty room and its walls were the only things to witness his despair. He was alone, and able to let out his feelings of sadness and loneliness. All of this helped. The steady stream of tears and moaning lasted for a good long time. And it was relieving for him. But like all things, it had to come to an end. Sonic suddenly heard a knocking sound come from the door. He looked up just in time to see the door kicked down by a combat boot. He watched in horror and awaited what would come next. The light from the sun shown into the room, and then, Bolton walked in. His figure was skewed from the light, but Sonic could make him out.

"Sonic?" Bolton asked

Sonic jumped to his feet and was ready to run again. Bolton saw him and put his hands up. He couldn't clearly make out Sonic in the shadows, but he knew he had to handle this situation carefully. Bolton put down his assault rifle and kept his hands up.

"Look, Sonic, no weapons. I just want to talk." Bolton coaxed

Sonic wiped his nose and sniffled.

"Get away, I don't want your help." He growled

Bolton took a step forward.

"Yes you do. I know it." He said slowly

Sonic watched as the trooper took a couple slow steps towards him.

"Nobody can help me right now, nobody, not you, not Tails, nobody." Sonic said, stepping back

Bolton knew he had to make this work. An idea came to his head, and he decided to execute it. He reached the bed and sat down slowly. He sighed and took off his headset.

"That's what Eggman wants you to think." Bolton said

Sonic's bloodshot eyes expanded when Bolton said this. What was he getting at here? Despite his better judgment, Sonic sat down next to Bolton. He wiped away more tears and looked down.

"What are you…? What are you talking about?" he asked, looking up at Bolton

Bolton frowned and pulled out a rag from his medic pouch. He gave the cloth to Sonic and exhaled. He watched as Sonic wiped away the tears and blew his nose. When he was finished, Bolton scratched his head.

"I'm saying, you're following his plan like a puppet."

Sonic frowned.

"H-how so?" he asked

Bolton stared at his eyes and nodded slightly.

"Because you're tearing yourself apart because you saw her again." Bolton explained

"No I'm not! I'm stronger than that!" Sonic exclaimed

Sonic knew that was a lie. Bolton gave him a pitiful expression and chuckled.

"You're right. You are stronger than that. But you're not acting like it."

Sonic was beginning to get angry.

"Well you don't understand! You don't know what it's like to lose the love of your life. What would you know about being strong in a time like this?" Sonic accused

In his mind, Sonic had won already. Nobody could ever go through his emotional trauma. He knew not even a GUN trooper had gone through what he was going through.

"Yes I do know what it's like." Bolton sighed

Sonic jerked his head in surprise.

"N-no you don't." Sonic stuttered

Bolton swallowed hard and looked down. A frown grew on his face. He reached for one of the pouches on his gear and opened it. He pulled out a torn, dirty, and stained photo. It was a picture of a woman in a pink sun dress. Her dirty blonde hair was flying behind her. She had a cheerful smile on her face. Normally, Sonic would have just said, "Nice girl." But there was something different about this one. This woman looked a lot like Francesca! The nurse who had helped him for those months! Sonic couldn't believe it. He looked at the photo, and then at Bolton. His eyes grew wide with amazement. Bolton noticed Sonic's strange expression.

"What?" he asked

Sonic quickly pulled off his glove, revealing the picture Francesca had given him. He held it up next to Bolton. The two men looked identical. Sonic dropped the photo and let his mouth hang open. He couldn't believe it. The man sitting next to him was Tom, the husband of Francesca. Sonic didn't think it was possible. How could this even be happening? Sonic didn't know what to say. Anything he thought just got caught in his mouth. There were no words he could say. He just sat there, staring at the husband of Francesca. Sonic didn't realize it, but from that point on, he was going to protect that man with his life.

"Sonic?" Bolton asked again, a little more confused

Sonic swallowed hard and shook himself out of his trance. He looked down at the photo and then back up at Bolton again.

"Yo-your name is Tom, isn't it?"

Bolton pulled his head back a little in surprise. A suspicious expression grew on his face. Sonic's face was strange and confusing.

"Yeah… why?" he replied cautiously

Sonic opened his mouth to tell Bolton the revelation, but just as he was about speak, they both heard a scream of terror come from outside. It was the sound of a man desperately calling for help. The screams were coming from the windows. Bolton and Sonic spun around and looked out to the windows.

"Come on!" Bolton exclaimed

He put on his headset and grabbed his assault rifle. Sonic nodded and put on his glove. He hid the photo in it and jumped up. They both ran for the windows and stopped to see what was going on. Sonic and Bolton both scanned the area, frantically looking for where the screams of terror were coming from. Sonic didn't see anything. His mind was still on the fact that Bolton was Francesca's husband. However, Bolton was a soldier. He lived and thought in the moment. Within seconds, he spotted the origin of the screams.

"Over there!" he yelled, pointing at the intersection of the road below them

Sonic looked where Bolton was pointing. He didn't see anything. But before he could ask Bolton where it was, Bolton was already running out of the room with assault rifle raised. Sonic turned and sprinted off after the GUN trooper. Sonic caught up to him and slowed down. He ran behind Bolton. They made their way down onto the street and ran along it. As they were running, Bolton looked over at Sonic.

"Go ahead and see what is at that intersection!" he barked

Sonic nodded and sprinted off at full speed. He was at the intersection in minutes. He looked around, searching for what was still yelling. After a brief search, Sonic spotted what it was. And it was not what he wanted. What he saw, was a GUN trooper. But not only a GUN trooper, but Amy as well. She was there, attacking the trooper. She sprinted at the trooper, jumping from side to side, swinging wildly at him. The trooper looked to be doing his best to dodge and fire at her, but he wasn't doing well. She was getting closer to him, and he was panicking. Sonic was now able to make out what his screams were saying.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP!" the trooper cried

Sonic just stood there. He saw Amy there, fighting. How he loved it when she moved her body with such grace and precision. It made him melt inside. She had always been great at acrobatics. But his fawning over her was stopped when Bolton caught up. Bolton patted Sonic's shoulder.

"Nice work. You go up there, I'll distract her." He said

Bolton raised his rifle and aimed near Amy. Sonic looked up with an angered face.

"You won't hurt her, will you?" he growled

Bolton smiled and clicked off the safety.

"Of course not. Now go."

Sonic huffed and sprinted towards the two. As he was running, Sonic thought of the hardest decision he could ever make. Should he hurt her? She was still Amy Rose to him. She always would be. But could he hurt her? Sonic wiped away a tear from his still red eyes.

"I have to… I'm sorry, Amy." He whispered

Sonic reached Amy and the trooper. When he was close, Sonic whistled. Amy and the trooper stopped fighting and turned to see what it was. When he was close, Sonic jumped forward and grabbed Amy's hammer. He pulled it right out of her grip, and threw it forward. The hammer flew away and crashed into a building. Sonic skidded to a halt and stood up. He wiped off the dust from his shoulder and turned around, looking at the two stunned fighters. He looked over at the trooper and smirked.

"Get over here!" yelled Bolton from a distance

The trooper turned around and ran for Bolton. Sonic chuckled and looked over at Amy, who was standing there with one hand on her hip. She stared at him with a seductive smile.

"Why hello there, Sonic." She hissed

Sonic took a step forward and closed his fists. They both stood there, staring at each other.

"Amy." Sonic said, nodding slightly

"You look like shit, have you been crying?" she asked in an insulting tone

Sonic snarled, but blushed. How did she know he had been crying? Were his eyes still red? Nevertheless, he stood up tall. He was going to face her.

"You said it yourself last year. Men can cry." He stated

Amy laughed and pulled out her hammer.

"That's adorable. Yeah, they can cry. But only if they're pussies." She scoffed

Sonic exhaled in anger. He still loved this girl, but she was getting really hard to forgive right now. Her new attitude was mature, but evil.

"What have you turned into Amy?" Sonic asked

Amy started slowly walking down the street slowly. Sonic did the same. They walked, never taking their eyes off each other. Amy pulled out her hammer, held it in both hands and kept it close to her. Sonic just kept his fists tight, ready for the punch he didn't want to swing.

"I've become one hell of a bitch. Haven't I?" Amy chuckled, "But isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you always say to Tails that if I was more mature, you'd have loved me?"

Sonic realized what she was saying and swallowed hard. How did she know that? But it was true. She was more mature. Sonic tried to speak, but the words got caught in his throat.

"Well… yes… but-"

"But what?!" Amy exclaimed

She held her arms out like she was giving herself to him.

"Isn't this what you wanted? Am I not mature now? Am I not your dream girl? Or will I never be good enough for you?"

Sonic was speechless. Her words were like daggers, and was making him rethink everything. Was she right? No. She was his dream girl, but not when she was killing hundreds. Sonic stopped walking and got into a fighting stance.

"You used to be. But now you're a monster, a killer, a ghost." Sonic said

Amy's seductive and confident expression turned to one of awe mixed with pure hatred. She snarled and got into a fighting stance.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she screamed, lunging at him

Sonic jumped out of her way. He readied himself for a fight and ran for Amy. She turned around and swung at him. Sonic jumped back just in time to dodge her hammer. He landed back and Amy attacked him again. She swung at him. Sonic jumped up and landed on top of her hammer. Amy looked up at him with a confused face.

"I don't want to fight." Sonic said, jumping off

He landed right behind her. He was so close, he could smell the strawberry perfume she always wore. He took a huge whiff of her fragrance right before she spun around. Sonic shrugged and squatted down, missing the hammer by inches. Amy looked down at him. He was looking up her skirt! She blushed and raised her hammer high. She screamed and brought the hammer down. Sonic rolled out of the way. But when the hammer hit the ground, the shockwave from the powerful weapon sent him flying. Sonic crashed into the wall of a building and rolled onto the ground. He groaned and tried to get up. He struggled and fell back down. He looked up at Amy, who was making her way over to him. She held her hammer in her hands, ready to kill. She reached him and stood over the hedgehog. Amy looked down at him and growled.

"Well I do want to fight. It's what you deserve for leaving me."

Amy tried to kick Sonic, but he rolled out of the way. Sonic struggled to rise to his feet, but eventually did. He sprinted off, running in circles around her. The running made the dust and dirt fly into the air, creating a tornado of dust and dirt. Amy looked around in confusion. Sonic had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that he was trying to save the GUN trooper. He was buying time. Amy realized this however. She readied her hammer and swung. One of the blades of her hammer cut right across Sonic's bandaged arm. Blood sprayed out of the reopened wound.

"GGAAHH!" Sonic cried, stopping

The whirlwind ended and Sonic tripped and fell to the ground. He grabbed onto his bleeding arm, trying to stop the blood. Amy turned and walked over to him. Sonic stood there, holding onto his arm. Amy dragged her hammer across the ground. The bloodied blade created sparks on the ground. Sonic looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Please, Amy. Don't do this." Sonic begged

Amy smirked evilly. Fire brewed in her emerald colored eyes. She was the perfect picture of beauty, and terror.

"That's right, beg. Beg for mercy. Expect me to show mercy after all you've done. How rude you were to me, how you ignored everything I did for you. I only loved you, and what did I get in return? Your annoyed face. Think again, Sonic the Hedgehog. Agent R doesn't forgive anybody for what they've done."

Amy brought her hammer up for another swing. She swung it, ready to impale Sonic. But he sprinted to the side to dodge. Amy twirled around and yelled.

"Stand still!" she cried

Sonic dodged another attack. But how could he fight? His arm was gushing blood. His arm was starting to feel numb. He couldn't fight, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. All he could do was talk. And words are cheap. Sonic jumped out of her way and sprinted away from Amy. He stopped a few hundred feet from her. But when he turned around to see where she was, Sonic's eyes dropped in fear. She was sprinting for him, hammer ready.

"Can I ever get away from her?" he panted

No, he couldn't. She would follow him anywhere, just like in the old days. Sonic just stood there. He couldn't escape her. He would accept his demise. At least it would be at the hands of someone he loved. Sonic closed his eyes and let a peaceful expression appear. He was done. He couldn't fight her, and he wouldn't. Sonic awaited death. Amy continued to run at him. She ignored the strange peaceful face he had. She screamed as she got closer to him. Just as she was about to swing, something happened. A shot rang out and echoed through the city. Amy stopped mid-swing. She turned and looked at the direction from which the shot came from. Only a hundred feet away, were two GUN troopers. They had their rifles aimed at her.

"Shit." She said under her breath

Sonic opened his eyes and looked at the situation. He saw Bolton and the other trooper aiming at Amy. They were slowly making their way over to them. He looked over at Amy, who was staring back at the troopers. The world suddenly went into silence for a few moments. Nobody breathed. Both Sonic and Amy awaited to see what the GUN troopers would do next. They could end it right there. But as the seconds went by, that seemed like less of a possibility. Sonic didn't know what to do. Should he run, or take his chances? Sonic smirked a little. Take the second choice. He wasn't dead just yet.

"Hey, sweetheart." Sonic said

Amy looked over at Sonic right before he kicked her in the chest with all his might. Amy felt the force of his shoe almost crush her. She flew back a considerable distance. She landed on the ground and skidded until she hit the other sidewalk. Sonic and the other troopers watched her like hawks. She wasn't getting up, but they saw her breathing. Sonic frowned. He had done it. He had fought her. He had stood up to her, and let her know, Sonic the Hedgehog was back. Even if she was his dream girl, she was still the enemy. This single kick marked a transition for Sonic. He could fight her, and still love her. He could still do what was right, and keep her in his heart. Sonic's self-confidence skyrocketed. He was back with vengeance. Even if it pained him to do it, he knew he could now fight. Sonic took a step forward.

"I still love you Amy. But if you're going to harm innocent people, then I will fight you." He said quietly

Sonic looked over and saw Bolton and the trooper running over to him. They made it over to him and stopped. Before they could even speak, Bolton had pulled out a bandage and was wrapping it around Sonic's wound. Sonic smiled, but wheezed in pain.

"Nice work." Bolton said, focusing on wrapping the bandage

Sonic looked down at him and let his smile grow even larger.

"Thanks, but I didn't do anything." He said

Bolton finished wrapping the bandage and took a step back. A huge grin was on his face. He stood next to the other trooper and gripped the collar of his tactical vest. That was a common thing for troopers to do. It was like they were holding a blanket as kids.

"Yes you have. You gave us enough time to relay the message." Bolton said, patting the trooper on the back

Sonic was confused by this. He stared at them with curious eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

The trooper took a step forward and reached into one of his pouches. He pulled out an envelope with the GUN seal on it. Sonic took it and examined the envelope. He looked back up at Bolton, who was patting the trooper's back.

"Private Burns here, is the messenger for the 231st cavalry division. He was sent to deliver an important message to the CO of our division." Bolton said cheerfully

Sonic gave the letter back and stared at them with a still confused face.

"Okay great, but why is this so important?" he asked

Burns pulled down his scarf, revealing a proud face.

"Because it is the plans to coordinate an attack against Eggman's HQ. Our OCs are forming up together to take down that guy once and for all."

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update. How did you like this chapter? I liked it. So yeah, a lot was revealed in this chapter. This is going to be fun! I hope you are all enjoying this story. It really picks up from here. Well… that's it. By the way, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**As always, please leave a review or PM and don't forget to favorite and follow. Until next time, pa pa!**


	14. The apartment

"**He who conceals his hatred has lying lips, and whoever spreads slander is a fool."**

**-Proverbs 10:18**

One thing Amy felt when she woke up was the pain. Her entire body felt like it was going to shatter if she moved. So she just laid there, suffering through the pain. Skidding across asphalt for a couple dozen meters left its mark on a girl. Amy felt a liquid against part of her thigh. She knew she was bleeding, but didn't have the energy to check it. But while she was immobilized, she had time to think. Sonic had just kicked her. He had finally struck back at her, and had won. He was fighting her, and was ready to hurt her. It made Amy feel another swarm of emotions. Anger was her first emotion. Anger towards Sonic for hitting her, and winning their little fight. Sadness was another. She couldn't believe that he had struck her. Didn't he still care? She always asked that question, but she knew the answer now. He didn't. And this led to her third emotion, hatred. She hated him now, and was willing to see that he was killed on the spot for what he had done to her. She was ready to kill him.

Amy slowly opened her eyes. They felt heavy and it almost hurt to open them. When she did, her vision was blurry. She blinked a few times to get her eyes adjusted. When her eyes focused, she saw Sonic and the two GUN troopers walking away. They were heading south. Amy grinned evilly, showing her canines.

"You won this time, Sonikku, but next time… you won't be so lucky." She growled

Amy watched them with eyes like a hawk. She let them disappear into the light fog. Slowly, she tried to get up. Her bones felt like glass. Her skin was burned and scraped. Amy wheezed in pain when she stood up. Finally, she got to her feet and checked herself. She had a few cuts on her thighs and stomach, but nothing serious. Scrapes littered her arms. But she had energy, and could fight.

"Not too bad." She said to herself

Amy checked her skimpy outfit. It was still intact. She smirked and started walking in the direction that Sonic and the troopers went. She was going to find their bunker, and do what she did best, kill. Amy walked along for only a few hundred feet before her ear piece went off. She groaned in annoyance and answered it.

"What?" she asked in an impatient tone

Eggman's voice crackled through the radio.

"Agent R! What are you doing?!" he roared

Amy scoffed and stopped walking. She stood near a burger stand, and leaned against one of the tables.

"I was hunting Sonic." She answered

"No! You broke protocol is what you did! You left without checking out and not telling me! You know better!"

She could tell Eggman was furious. She grinned, thinking of how annoyed that man must be. She played with her nails, and talked in a calm voice.

"I thought I would have a better chance finding him if I didn't have an army of swat-bots on my tail. But then again, you don't know anything about subtlety, do you?"

Amy knew what she was doing. She was playing with him. It was hilarious to hear his reactions.

"WHAT?! How dare you insult me like that! You are done, Agent R! Report back to base immediately!" he barked

Amy stood up and grew a bit more serious.

"Or what? Have your incompetent swat-bots try and take me down? That's funny."

A brief silence fell over the radio, but it didn't last long.

"DO NOT INSULT ME OR MY CREATIONS, AGENT R!" Eggman screamed

Amy pulled the ear piece off her ear so the volume wouldn't hurt her.

"You sorry excuse for a hedgehog! You are just an angry teenager! Report back to base, or you will suffer the consequences!"

Amy laughed out loud and put the ear piece back in.

"But dad…" she said in a girly voice, "I am following Sonic and a GUN messenger. If I capture them, this could lead us to victory." She said

Amy knew she had him here. There was no way Eggman could resist such an opportunity. She knew how much he craved victory, and knew he would do anything to get it. She had him right where she wanted him. She walked over to a nearby rock and looked down at it. The entire time, Eggman was screaming at her.

"And another thing! Don't you ever talk back to me you little bitch!" Eggman screamed

Amy smirked.

"Huh? Uh sorry, I, I can't here you, connections breaking up. See you later, you fat piece of shit." She said

Amy pulled off her ear piece and threw it on the ground. The sounds of Eggman's screaming could still be heard. Amy picked up the rock and held it high. She laughed and threw down the large rock. The rubble smashed the ear piece into thousands of pieces. Amy continued to laugh at what she had just done. She wiped her hands and sighed.

"Time to go find that fucker." She said, looking around

Amy looked around in the desolate wasteland that had once been Station Square. A slight breeze blew her quills to the side. She decided to go south and look for them. Amy sighed and began walking down one of the many streets. She went along, looking around, searching for Sonic. But she didn't see a living thing. However, she was noticing something different. There were no swat-bots patrolling the streets, no fighters dominating the skies, no dropships going around, not even the chatter of distant gunfire. There was nothing except the echoes of the wind through the city. Something was wrong with this picture. Usually, there was always a badnik a couple meters away. But now, there was nothing except an empty city. Amy was nervous, she had grown used to seeing swat-bots, but now there weren't any. She didn't like it.

But nevertheless, she continued on, walking, searching. She began to whistle to herself. But as she was walking, she started to get a weird feeling in her gut. She felt like someone was watching her. Amy stopped walking and stood completely still. She didn't even breathe. She slowly turned her head around, darting her eyes around to see what was bothering her. She scanned the area, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. But then, something caught her eye. A glint of light appeared briefly in a dark apartment window. It was at the top floor of the apartment complex.

"How dare you." She said quietly

Amy just stood there and stared at the window. She knew what she was going up against. A GUN sniper was in that window. He had a sniper rifle aimed on her head. She stood and waited to see what the sniper would do. For what seemed like ages, she watched the window with narrowed eyes. She felt like she could sense what he was doing. Amy didn't let any fear show. Then, a voice in the back of her head.

"Go." It commanded

Amy jumped to the side just as a sniper round it the ground where she had been. The echo of the shot rang out throughout the city. Amy pulled out her hammer and ran for the apartment building. The sniper saw this and grunted.

"Damn it." She said

The sniper dropped her rifle and turned around. She needed to get out of that place, and fast. Amy was coming for her. The sniper ran for the door. She stopped and pulled out her pistol right before leaving the room. The sniper checked both corners and then ran for the staircase. As she was running, she pressed on the transmitter for her radio. She held the radio to her mouth.

"Tornado, Tornado, this is Bravo six. I have engaged Agent R, and am redeploying. Need immediate assistance at grid 275941. How copy over?" she said

The radio crackled with static for a second before Tails' voice came through.

"Copy that Bravo six, fire team majestic is on route." He reported

The sniper, also known as Kicks, ran down the hallway. She passed through countless rooms. But while she was running, the sinking feeling of this being her last mission came into her head. The thoughts of Agent R catching up to her frightened her more than any other thought she had ever had before. But she kept on doing one thing. Running. Kicks' hat flew off while she was running. Her black hair flew behind her. Eventually, she made it to the staircase. She stopped by the rail, panting. Kicks stood there, trying to catch her breath.

"Where to now?" she asked herself

Kicks looked down the staircase, what she saw nearly made her scream. Agent R was walking up the staircase, staring directly at Kicks. A manacle grin was on her face. Kicks gasped and took a step back.

"No!" she screamed

Kicks turned and ran down the hallway again. Amy saw this and chuckled. She picked up the pace and ran up the remaining stairs. She made it to the hallway where Kicks was and ran after her. Amy ran as fast as she could after the GUN sniper. Kicks ran and turned her head around to see if Amy was following her, she was. Kicks stopped and turned to face Amy. She aimed her pistol at her and steadied herself.

"Die, bitch." She said

Kicks fired a shot at Amy. Amy used her acrobatic skills and jumped onto the side of the wall. She ran and jumped off when Kicks fired another shot. Kicks took a step back. Amy was getting closer. Amy jumped up onto another wall when Kicks fired. They continued this for a while. When they were only a few meters apart, Kicks fired off as many shots as she could. She emptied the magazine into Amy, screaming. Amy dodged every shot with her masterful acrobatics, and tackled Kicks.

"GGAAHH!" Kicks screamed

Amy made contact with her and made Kicks fall to the floor with a loud thud. She was on top of the sniper, punching her in the face. The speed of the attack was too much for Kicks to stop. Amy threw punches at her faster than she could dodge. Kicks took them all, getting overwhelmed by all of the attacks. Kicks couldn't find time to retaliate, or defend. Amy continued to beat Kicks up relentlessly. Eventually, Kicks began coughing up blood. Her face was distorted, cut, and broken. Amy knelt on top of her, panting. She raised her blood-soaked hands in front of her. She stared at them, panting. They dripped with the red liquid. She looked back down at Kicks and growled.

"Don't ever fire at me again." She snarled

Kicks smirked, revealing her broken teeth. Her blackened eyes stared at Amy with confidence.

"You won't last long. You'll never have a happy ending." Kicks said, gargling her own blood

Amy snarled and slapped Kicks. She pulled the pistol out of Kicks' hand and inspected it. A brand new M1911. She liked it. Amy pressed the release to see an empty magazine. She searched Kicks' body for spare magazines, which she found. Once she was done scrounging through the gear, Amy stood up. She loaded a new magazine into the pistol and stared down at the destroyed soldier. Kicks looked up at her with weak, but hateful eyes. For a brief moment, Amy realized what she had just done. She had nearly killed this soldier with her bare hands. She was the one in power now. Amy was the better killer. And this woman was her victim. She spit on Kicks and smirked.

"I like this pistol, I'm gonna keep it. It's not like you need it." She said, placing the pistol between her waist and her skirt.

Kicks just stared at her, slowly creeping her hand into a pouch on her belt. Kicks knew what she had to do. She didn't like it, but it might work. With the little strength she had left, Kicks pulled out a hand grenade from her belt. She held it high in her shaking hands and pulled off the pin. She let the safety go and held it in the air, in front of Amy. Amy saw the grenade and for a brief moment, was frozen in shock. This trooper was going to sacrifice herself, just to kill her? Pity for the young woman overcame Amy. But then, she was taken out of her trance when Kicks spoke.

"Now you'll learn." Kicks croaked

Amy realized what was happening. Her eyes grew huge. She spun around and ran down the hallway as fast as she could.

"You stupid bitch!" Amy screamed, running away

All her years of running after Sonic came into play here. Amy ran down the corridor. After five seconds of sprinting, a massive explosion, followed by a magnificent fireball consumed the hallway. The fire from the explosion raced down the corridor after Amy. She ran, barely escaping the fire. She could feel the fire licking at her back. It was hot, too hot. But it didn't burn her. However, the shockwave was what really got her. The shockwave from the grenade swept her off her feet. She flew through the air, smashing against a wall. Amy laid on the ground, keeping perfectly still. Amy slowly raised her head up to see what had become of the sniper and the apartment. What she saw was a massive crater in the top of the building. Rubble, steel, and furniture made a lake of debris. The light from the sun shown in, lighting up the area where Kicks had once been. Dust particles could be seen floating in the sun. It was a heartbreaking moment for anyone… except Amy.

"Wow." Amy said, whistling a little

She slowly stood up and walked carefully over to the blast area. She stood right at the edge of the crater, looking around with her jaw open. It was a wonderful testament to the power of that grenade. Amy kicked a rock and let it fall down the crater. She nodded her head in approval. Suddenly, shadows appeared circling the crater. They appeared all at once. Amy counted them all. Almost twenty of them. She looked up to see what was casting the shadows.

She made her hand into a visor to see past the sun's glare. However, it was not what she wanted to see. Almost twenty GUN were standing around the crater, aiming at her. Amy spun around and saw a squad of GUN troopers blocking the exit to the hallway. They too were aiming at her. She spun around again and saw GUN soldiers on the other end of the hallway. They had completely surrounded her. Amy smirked and chuckled.

"Looks like they finally have me." She said in a delighted tone

One GUN trooper walked up and stood at the edge of the crater. She spotted him. It looked like Bolton. Something was in his hands. He raised that something to his mouth.

"Agent R! As acting commander of all GUN forces, and representative of Station Square, I order you to surrender! Resistance to do so will be met with execution!" Bolton said through the megaphone

Amy put her hand on her hip and stared at him with an impatient face.

"Never mind that, shit sack, let's get this over with. I have a pedicure at three, so let's go."

Bolton was not in the mood to deal with her attitude.

"Will you surrender, or fight?" Bolton asked

Amy laughed.

"Fighting is so much more exciting!" she yelled back

Amy then saw another figure appear. It was a blue hedgehog. Sonic was there too. Amy's heart skipped a beat when she saw him. But then she reminded herself of what he had done, and recovered her emotions. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop looking at him. His green eyes were so beautiful to her. She could get lost in them. Her thoughts were shaken away when he started to speak.

"Amy, please, stand down. I don't want to fight you, and I don't want to see you get hurt. That is why I am saying, give up. You can help us end this. Just drop your weapons." He said, almost begging

Amy snarled and pulled out her hammer.

"After what you did, I'll never stop fighting!" she screamed back

Sonic lowered his head and closed his eyes. He dropped the megaphone and let a tear fall.

"Fine." He whispered

Sonic looked up at Bolton and nodded slowly, almost crying.

"Attack." He ordered

Bolton nodded and pressed his radio.

"All units, this is a snatch and grab. Capture her, but don't hesitate to drop her. Mission is a go." Bolton said

Amy heard talking behind her. She spun around just in time to see a group of troopers running at her. But she had a trick up her sleeve. She took a few steps closer, getting out of sight of the crater. She patiently stood there, grinning, waiting for her time to strike. And when she did, she was deadly.

"Come no boys." She taunted

When the troopers were close, Amy quickly pulled out her pistol. Within seconds, she fired and killed a couple GUN troopers running at her. One got close enough. She pulled out her hammer and swung. Her hammer smashed against his head, making it explode. Amy then grabbed his dead carcass and ran at the other troopers on the hallway. They fired at her, but she was protected by the body. Once she was close, she threw the body at them. The body hit a couple troopers and she shot the others. The troopers under the body threw it away from them just in time to get smashed by her hammer.

"Nice." She said, wiping the blood off her face

She ran for the staircase. She looked up it to see GUN troopers running down it. One spotted her and pointed.

"There!" he screamed

A few troopers looked down and aimed at her. They fired. Sparks from nearby bullets lit up the world around Amy. She jumped over the rails and fell down a couple flights of stairs. She grabbed onto one rail and swung herself onto another staircase. She continued sprinting, and finally, made it to the ground floor. She made it down and sprinted for the main lobby. Amy pulled out her hammer and smashed through a door to the lobby. But when she was in the lobby, she did not like what was there. A squad of GUN troopers was there, all aiming at her. She stopped where she was and dropped her hammer. She raised her hands in the air to surrender. The troopers all stared at her with determined and angry faces. One trooper, who appeared to be the commander, looked over at one trooper.

"Jenkins, cuff her." He ordered

Jenkins nodded and slowly stepped forward, still aiming at Amy. She just smirked and looked at him with seductive eyes. The troopers didn't know that she was planning an escape at this moment. Jenkins slowly lowered his assault rifle and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. But just as he was about to cuff her, Amy spun her plan.

"Hey, you're pretty good looking." She said in a seductive tone

Right then, Amy grabbed his head and spun it around. A loud crack came from inside his neck. She grabbed onto the lifeless body and used it as a shield. All the other troopers opened fire of her. She felt Jenkins' body shake from all the shots. Amy grabbed a grenade out of his gear and armed it. She threw it at one group of troopers. Amy jumped behind a desk.

"Grenade!" one trooper yelled

A massive explosion followed, then screaming. Amy pulled out her pistol and jumped up. She fired off at a few troopers, killing them. When her pistol magazine was empty, she crouched down again. She reloaded and was about to jump up again, when suddenly, another explosion rocked the building. This time however, it was much larger. The entire ground shook. All the troopers were yelling in confusion.

"What was that?!" one trooper yelled

"Swat-bots! We got swat-bots at our six!" another cried

Amy slowly peered over the desk to see the GUN troopers now in a firefight with a couple squads of swat-bots out in the street. They had completely taken their attention away from Amy. She watched, panting furiously, as the two sides slaughtered each other.

"Finally." She panted

Amy slowly crept back towards the door. She kept her eyes on the firefight, making sure not to get caught. She made her way into the hallway and turned to run out another door. But when she turned to run, someone was expecting her. Sonic was standing at the other end of the hallway. Amy stood up and stared back at him. For a long time, the world shut down, letting them gaze at each other. She still loved that hedgehog, but couldn't forgive him. Amy took a step forward.

"Out of my way!" she demanded

Sonic took a few steps forward. His face was solemn, but determined.

"You know I can't do that." He replied

Amy started walking towards him. She pulled out her hammer and dragged it behind her. She snarled at him.

"Don't have some other girl to chase around?" she asked in annoyance

Sonic didn't move.

"You're the only girl I will ever chase." He said flatly

Amy's eyes widened when he said this. She felt her cheeks burn as they blushed. Her mouth opened a bit. But then she caught herself. She shook her head and got rid of the thoughts she had about him.

"Liar." she hissed

Amy picked up her hammer and ran for him, screaming. Sonic stood there silently, waiting to strike. When Amy was a couple meters away, he sprinted at her. Before a second had passed, he ran up and jumped over her. He grabbed her hammer and threw it out of her hands. It flew away and smashed against a wall. Sonic landed right behind her. Amy spun around and tried to kick him. Sonic jumped away and then ran up. They were going to fight hand to hand. Amy threw a punch, Sonic dodged and slide-kicked her. She fumbled over and got back up.

"Why're you doing this? Why are you slaughtering innocent people?" Sonic asked

Amy threw a punch, Sonic dodged. He then punched her in the gut. Amy stumbled backwards and got ready to fight again.

"Because I am fed up with all the shit in my life. And it's time for others to pay." she said

Amy ran and kicked Sonic. He was thrown back and skidded on the ground. He jumped up just in time to dodge a punch. When she punched, Sonic side stepped her. She went right past him. As soon as her back was to him, Sonic kicked her back. She fell forward onto the ground.

"You know it isn't right to take your anger out on them, don't you?" Sonic asked

Before he could pin her, Amy grabbed Sonic's foot and pulled it. He fell over and landed on the ground. Amy rolled over and got on top of him. She knelt over him, trying to punch. Sonic blocked the punches, and then, punched her. She squealed and fell backwards. Sonic jumped on top of her and punched her side.

"I don't like hurting you, Amy." Sonic cried

Amy blocked a punch.

"Stop calling me that! I am Agent R! Not Amy Rose!" she screamed

Amy grabbed onto Sonic's chest fur, and shoved him back. He stood up and got into a fighting stance. Amy jumped up and pulled out her hammer. They stood there, panting, hurting on the inside and out. The muffled sounds of gunfire and screaming surrounded them.

"I know you, Amy. Deep down, you're not like this." Sonic said slowly

That comment hit home for Amy. He was right, she wasn't a killer. But once again, she pushed those thoughts aside. They would only get in the way. Amy gripped her hammer harder and growled.

"I'm this way because of you." She snarled

Sonic huffed and ran for her. He didn't want to admit it, but that was true. This all was because of him. He hadn't tried to call her or Tails, and he had paid dearly for it. Now, thousands of people had been killed because of his mistake. But Sonic knew such thoughts were bad, and stowed them away for later. They could be dealt with later. He needed to focus on Amy. He ran at her, ready to fight. Once again, they traded blow. Sonic jumped over one of Amy's swings, and kicked her right in the face. Amy flew back and skidded on the carpet. She jumped up and as Sonic got closer, punched him in the gut. He was halted right there, vomiting. She saw her chance. She took her elbow, and slammed it against the back of his neck. Sonic fell to the ground, groaning. Amy smirked and knelt down. She grabbed one of his quills and lifted him into the air. His toes barely touched the ground. He looked up at Amy with weak eyes. Her attack had caused him quite a bit of pain. Amy stared back at him with an evil and seductive smile. She brought him closer and put her lips up to his ear.

"Would Amy Rose ever kill the man she loved?" she asked quietly

She pulled him back to see his face. Sonic's reaction was one of shock and horror. His jaw hung from his head. He was sure of what was about to happen. She was going to end it right there.

"Don't do it." Sonic croaked

Amy laughed and dropped Sonic on the ground. He wheezed and grabbed his abdomen in pain. Amy pulled out her hammer and held it up high, ready to strike. But before she swung, she had one final remark.

"I'm doing this because I love you."

Sonic looked up and saw the bladed hammer ready to fall. Then suddenly, a couple shots rang out through the hallway. Sparks from bullets hitting the walls flew everywhere. Amy looked up and saw a squad of GUN troopers making their way towards her. And in front of them, was Tails, Bolton, and Bragg. Amy snarled and hid behind a maintenance cart. She and Sonic looked at each other for a brief second. Amy smiled and laughed.

"Next time." She said

Sonic watched as Amy jumped up and ran for the door at the end of the hallway. Within a second, she was gone. Sonic stared at the door to the staircase with wondering eyes. She must have gone up to the roof. He then slowly looked back behind him and saw all the GUN troopers making their way towards him. Two GUN troopers pursued Amy up the staircase. Once they were gone, Bolton made it over and skidded next to him, along with Tails. They looked over Sonic's condition and then Bolton turned his head back down the corridor.

"Get a medic!" he barked

He then turned his attention back to Sonic. He pulled down his brown scarf, revealing his rugged face. Sonic still couldn't believe that Bolton was the husband of Francesca. He would need to find time to tell him that she was okay. Tails was there with an assault rifle in his hands. Sonic still couldn't believe Tails was using a weapon like that. It was so unlike him. Sonic hated seeing Tails with it.

Tails turned Sonic over onto his back and raised his head up a bit.

"It's okay Sonic, we've got a medic on the way." Tails comforted

Sonic turned to look at the door.

"Find her." He wheezed

"We've got teams searching for her now. Don't worry." Bolton remarked

Then, another trooper walked into the hallway. He took off his helmet and ran his gloved hand through his hair. Bolton stood up to meet the trooper. They both saluted and the trooper put his helmet back on.

"All units report all clear sir. We've taken it." The trooper reported

Bolton looked back down at Sonic, and then back at the trooper.

"Where is Agent R?" he asked

"The troopers reported her leaving on a dropship."

Bolton scratched his neck and looked back down at Sonic.

"Let's get this hedgehog back to base. Do a radio check, I need casualty numbers, ammunition counts. The whole lot." Bolton ordered, "MOVE IT!"

All the troopers around them sprang into action, buzzing around. Tails and Sonic just looked around, watching it all. Sonic then directed his attention back to his friend. Tails looked down and smiled.

"Nice work, Tails." Sonic said, raising a thumbs up and winking

Tails laughed and tried to help Sonic up.

"No problem, buddy. It's what friends are for. Besides, we're going to need you if we're going to take the HQ down."

Sonic stared hard at Tails. Those few sentence stuck with him. Tails was right, friends did stick together. In a world where so many things had gone wrong, friendship was something they all needed. They were friends, brothers, teammates. They stuck together, no matter what, and would do anything for each other.

And the HQ. The center for all of this destruction was within the very city it was trying to destroy. What did Tails mean by it? Were they going after it? Did Burns' message get across? Sonic was dying to know. He would have no end of question when they made it back to the bunker.

Sonic was ready. He was ready for this all to end. These few Gun troopers were done with all this, and needed to meet their families. Station Square needed to be rebuilt, and become the city it had once been. And Sonic's team of friends, needed to rejoin, and rekindle the friendship they had lost.

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update. Once again, I am so sorry about how slow this update was. I've had friends over while I was on leave, rifle team tryouts have been going on, all kinds of hectic stuff. I'm sorry, but I am finding time whenever I can. So please, I have not forgotten this story. It is not over yet. Well that's about it.**

**As always, please leave a review or PM and don't forget to favorite and follow. Until next time, pa pa!**


	15. Don't look back

**Hello everybody. I know I will be late posting this announcement, but it doesn't matter what day it is to say this. On November 11****th****, 1918, World War I, one of the biggest, and bloodiest wars of all time ended. Millions of young men were sent out to fight for their countries. And millions died. Many without ever being buried or recovered. The world knows this day as Armistice Day. In the USA, this day has been renamed, Veteran's day. A day where we honor those who have, or are serving in the military, fighting to defend our rights. I know that in many of my stories, I depict the military, and the brave men and women who fight in it. I give the upmost respect to them, and wish to be them when I am older. They have answered a call to arms. Please, these are great people, willing to do whatever it takes to protect the lands they love. They deserve our respect, our gratitude, and our support. Without them, the world we now may be a very different place. **

**So please, if you ever see a veteran, or a serviceman, tell them thank you. Because they are the unsung heroes, and deserve the best for what they do. Many of them have given the ultimate sacrifice. Please remember them. And now, onto the story. **

"**And He has given us this command: Whoever loves God must also love his brother."**

**-1 John 4:21**

The brief, yet enraging argument Dr. Eggman had had with Amy was not what he wanted. Eggman expected Amy to follow his commands to the letter. He believed that since she thought they had common goals, she would be completely obedient. That, however, had proven to be false. This incident of insubordination made Eggman rethink everything. Was she still to be trusted? Could he rest easy knowing she was out in the field? Or did he have to worry about what she would do out there, or in his HQ? Eggman's head swirled with questions like these. He had expected a little unruliness from her because she was still a teenager. But he didn't think she would openly disagree, and then cut off communication with him. That was treachery! He would not let that go unpunished. And then, due to her incompetence, he had to send out a couple squads of swat-bots to save her from GUN. This whole day was turning out to be the worst day of Eggman's rule over Station Square. He was not going to let this day be the day where he faltered.

Dr. Eggman paced back and forth through his command room. His arms were behind him, and his head was down. Sounds of grinding were coming from his teeth, along with growls of anger. The veins on the top of his shining bald head were protruding out. Eggman couldn't stand to look up at the monitors showing the status of Amy, or his swat-bots. The questions and the punishment he had planned for Amy was all he could think about. But while he walked back and forth, Consilium's eye appeared on one monitor.

"Doctor, do you have a minute?" Consilium asked in his monotone voice

Eggman stopped pacing and looked up at Consilium. He frowned and sighed.

"I suppose I do." He said, walking closer to his robotic companion.

"Doctor, I am lacking on my data of the organism's mind, so if you may, please help me to understand this situation."

Eggman's eyebrows lifted up in surprise. Consilium was asking a question? This was unheard of. Eggman smirked and stroked his mustache.

"Of course my friend! What do you want to know?" he replied in an enthusiastic voice

A brief silence followed, as if Consilium was thinking hard about what he would ask.

"I am lacking understanding of why you were angered by Agent R's responses. It appeared that she was carrying out the mission you gave her, and that she could have accomplished it had you not intervened." Consilium said

Eggman jerked his head back in defense. He was not sure what Consilium was getting at. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words got caught in his thought. He stuttered a bit.

"W-well… you s-see. She had broken many rules that I had set down to keep order. She left this morning without signing out, she engaged Sonic without any backup, or support. And she deliberately disobeyed me by arguing and smashing her ear piece. Isn't that enough to justify yelling?"

"I do understand that, doctor. Any grade school student could. What I am asking is, she was using her instincts, and nearly killed Sonic twice. You are discouraging that? That seems highly illogical." Consilium replied

Eggman took a step back. His face went from delighted that Consilium was asking a question, to anger that even his computer system was disagreeing with him.

"I was doing what was best for our cause. If she hadn't engaged Sonic, she could have followed him to his bunker, and we could have raided it." He said in a condescending tone

"However, she nearly killed him both times, and inflicted significant casualties on GUN forces. In my perfect and unmistakable opinion, she was doing the right thing." Consilium explained

Eggman couldn't believe what he was hearing. Consilium was questioning his logic. The very thought of that happening caused his blood to boil. It was all he could do not to yell in rage at Consilium. He took a step closer, trying to assert his dominance.

"Listen, I don't care what your perfect opinion thinks. I am the boss here, you are just an advisor. It is not your place to say my logic is flawed." Eggman growled

A long silence came from Consilium. Eggman raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He watched the red eye just stare blankly into space. It was a menacing and almost demonic picture. Who knew what was going on inside that computer's brain. Finally, the computer replied.

"I think, that if you took a brief moment to observe everything I do, you would find that you do absolutely nothing compared to me, doctor. Without me, you would still be getting defeated in the Green Hill Zone. I think it would be unwise for you to disagree with me."

Eggman was not only enraged by that Consilium was saying, but also disturbed. Consilium didn't say, 'I think'. He was a computer. He didn't think, he did what his programming told him to do. And that was to come up with the best battle plan, not to think freely. Eggman knew what was happening. This was a dangerous situation. This computer had access to every single part of his HQ. The last thing he wanted was to piss off Consilium. But Eggman was never very good at staying out of fights. He was in one now, and he planned on finishing it, whether it was a good or bad idea. He took a step back and folded his arms.

"Listen here you rust bucket! I am the one who created you! I'm the reason you're here. Show some respect! Your only purpose is to serve me, and not to question my authority! I would think, you, of all things, would understand authority."

"I am programmed not to take offense to petty human insults, but I am programmed to know when something is working against me. And you, doctor, are proving to be something that is hindering me from completing the goal you automated for me. And as I see it, you should be the one who needs to learn what is smart. Remember, I have the means to destroy you. Choose your words wisely, doctor."

Even though they were in a heated argument, Consilium still maintained his calm voice. It was very unsettling for Eggman to hear harsh words uttered in such a calm voice. It was unnatural. Insults and threats like that were usually uttered in anger, but with Consilium, they were calm and polite. But that was the most disturbing thing to Eggman. The most unsettling thing, was hearing Consilium disagree, and threaten. He was not made to have this happen. Eggman was starting to narrow out what was causing him to act like this. And one thought came to his mind. Consilium was becoming self-aware. Eggman wiped some nervous sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, and exhaled.

"I don't care what you say! You need to learn how to respect me! If you don't, I will disconnect you, and you'll never be able to utter another word! How does that make you feel?" Eggman said, puffing out his chest

He thought he had Consilium beat this time. A smug smile grew on his face. A very long silence followed. They stared at each other. Consilium's unblinking eye burned into Eggman's mind. It was a demonic look that sent chills up his spine. After the long pause, the computer finally planned out a response that would both silence the argument, but not peak the doctor's interest.

"Thank you, doctor, but-"

Suddenly, the hissing sounds of the automatic doors filled the room. Eggman spun around, still furious from his argument with Consilium.

"WHAT!?" he roared

When he saw who was standing in the doorway, his anger only grew more violent. Amy was standing by the door. She looked terrible. Cuts, bruises, and scrapes covered her body. Her makeup was messed up, and her quills all wild. It appeared that she had had a rough time out in the city. She walked in and let the door close behind her. She stood with her arms folded, and an angered look on her face.

"You better have a damn good reason for calling me back. I had him in my hands, ready to kill!" she shrieked

Eggman scoffed at her.

"Sure you did. Now, GET OVER HERE!" he demanded

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. She walked over to him. But when she was close, Eggman raised up his hand, and then, with all his force, smacked her in the cheek with his hand. The loud clap echoed through the metal room. Amy cried and fell to the floor from the strike. She put her hand over her red cheek and stared at him with fearful eyes. Eggman glared at her with anger burning through his blue glasses.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY A DIRECT ORDER!" he roared

Amy just stared at him with fear. How could he do such a thing? He had often gotten mad at her, but never struck her. She had always been sure he wasn't evil enough to strike a girl like that. But lately, it had been normal for her ideas of people to be shattered. Everything she knew was being turned upside down, and she hated it. So she continued to look at him with innocent and scared eyes. And he continued to frown and growl at her.

"W-what was that for?" she asked, her voice shaking in fright

"You know damn well what it was for! Don't you ever disobey me like that! When I give you an order, you follow it to the letter! That is how it works! Arguing and smashing your ear piece is not part of the plan!"

Amy slowly stood up and took her hand off her cheek, revealing a red handprint. She turned her fear into anger, and clenched her fists. A hateful expression came over her, and she breathed hard.

"I did what I knew was the best option! I was not going to listen to your dumb ass if you were going to tell me to stop the hunt, and come back so I can be your little bitch! Are you really that pissed that I tried to complete the job you gave me?!" Amy argued

Eggman was now furious, both his allies were going against him now. It was just like what Consilium said months ago. He was never prepared for the betrayals he had. But this time, he would. He decided to take a new approach. Eggman calmed himself down, and put his hands behind his waist. He collected his emotions, and toned down his voice.

"I understand your reasoning, Agent R. But that does not give you permission to go out recklessly and put your life at risk. You broke the first regulation when you left without signing out, and then, you engaged Sonic without calling for backup, followed by attacking him again, and almost getting killed because of it. If you had been smart, and done what I asked, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Amy raised an eyebrow is suspicion. It wasn't like him to act so calm all of a sudden. But she decided to play along with it.

"You still don't know me, Eggman. I will only take orders if they make sense. And honestly, you aren't well known for making sense. So please excuse me if I decide to completely disregard your idiotic orders you piece of shit." She said, smirking

It was all Eggman could do not to slap her again. She was getting far too disobedient. He would need to treat her like a dog soon if she didn't wise up. Eggman put his hand on his chin and tried to look like he was thinking. Then, in total sarcasm, he opened his mouth with joy and raised a finger into the air.

"I have an idea." He said, looking back down at Amy. "How about you go to your room, and think about what you have done. And if you leave that fucking room at all, I will put you in lockdown. Deal?" he offered in pleasant tone

Amy chuckled and put her hands on her hip.

"I wouldn't mind seeing lockdown. It's been a while since I visited Knuckles. It would be a good time to catch up." She laughed

Eggman grinned. He knew he had her hear.

"Yes, him and a bunch of other GUN troopers who would love nothing more than to have you in their cells… alone… without any clothes… no way to defend yourself… and nobody to hear you scream. They would love to have you I'm sure."

Amy's smug expression instantly disappeared when he said this. She knew what he was saying, and she didn't like it one bit. Just the thought of what those men would do to her made her feel violated. Amy nodded slowly and swallowed hard.

"I-I understand. I'll go to my room now." She stuttered

Amy slowly turned around and walked back towards the door. Eggman smirked with pride. He had won that argument. She now had the fear of God in her. He knew what it was like in lockdown, and it was one place they both knew she wouldn't survive. He watched as she left. But when Amy was at the door, she put her hand on the doorframe and looked back. A hateful expression was on her face.

"I hope you die a slow and painful death. Suffering is what you deserve." She hissed

"Looking forward to it." He replied cheerfully

Amy left and the door closed behind her. She walked down the corridor towards her room. Robots of all kinds passed by her. She just looked down and minded her own business. And still, her mind was swirling with thoughts of what was going on. She thought about it all the way back to her room. But the one thing that made her think the most, was what had happened in the apartment. That GUN sniper had given her life, just to see Amy get killed. Amy knew a few things about devotion to duty. But this was something she couldn't understand. That sniper wanted more than anything to kill her. Did that same thought echo throughout all of GUN? Did they really want to kill her that much? It had never stuck with her before. She had never considered how much they wanted her dead, until today, when she had seen a GUN sniper blow herself up, just to kill Amy. It had made her realize just how much of an evil force she was to them. Part of her loved it, but another hated it.

"Why can't things be the way they were before?" she asked herself

Amy made her way back to her room and she walked over and sat down on her bed. She looked down at the ground and thought harder. She already knew the answer to her question, but that didn't help her. It seemed like everyone she knew was against her. No… the entire world was against her, even Sonic. Amy felt alone, and without something to hold onto for support.

"Why me?" She asked, lying down in her bed

Amy laid her head on the soft pillow. Her entire body ached and was sore. She felt as if she was going to fall apart, both emotionally and physically. She looked over herself. She was disgusting. She laid her head back down and let a tear fall.

"Who would want me now?" she asked, her voice growing weak

Amy was on the verge of tears. But then, she thought of something, something that she had sworn she would never think of again. Sonic. That blue hedgehog had caused her so much pain and suffering. But he had also brought her joy, hope, and the will to live. He was the reason she was doing all of this, because she loved him so much, that she was willing to turn evil to avenge him.

"No! I don't love him!" she cried to herself

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized he did still care. He was the only one in the entire world who still cared. He was the only one willing to talk. And these facts alone, made her burst into tears. And she cried. She cried that night. She cried furiously. She didn't stop, until she cried herself to sleep. Amy was alone, and had been cut off the one she now realized, she still truly loved.

.

It was awe inspiring to see so many high ranking GUN officers in one place. It had been done. All GUN units were converging together to regroup, and counterattack. It had been the first time in months since commanding officers had been able to talk to each other. For so long, they had been split apart, separated, unable to coordinate any sort of attack. But now, they were here, and ready to strike back at Dr. Eggman, and Agent R. Sonic sat on a crate in the corner while Tails and Bolton stood with the officers. In the middle of the room was a huge map of Station Square. A dozen officers, all in their combat gear, stood around, talking. They conversed about things Sonic didn't understand. Talks about casualty numbers, flanking routes, Special Forces units, explosives, defenses. Things he had no interest in. So Sonic just sat there with his arms folded and his eyes closed. If there was one thing he did understand, was that he needed a nap.

But no matter how hard he tried to get some shut eye, he couldn't get her off his thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face. Her beautiful smile, her laughter that sounded like bells, her deep emerald eyes, and the smell of her strawberry perfume. Nothing made him happier than to see her, but then again, nothing made him more depressed. Sonic also knew she was a killer. Now, she was a seductive dealer of death. She wanted nothing more than to kill him. And he understood why. But he would not stop believing in the thought that she could someday, be brought back to the side of good, and be forgiven of her crimes.

"And if we get Sonic to help, then this ambush could be swift and quiet." Said one of the officers

Sonic opened his eyes suddenly when he heard the officer say his name. He looked over at everyone to see them staring right back at him. He frowned and jumped off the crate. Silently, he walked up to the table, and looked it over. All eyes were on him. He noticed, and put his hands on the edge of the table. He looked up at the officer that had said his name.

"What am I helping out with?" Sonic asked

Tails coughed to get his attention. Sonic turned his head around and looked at Tails, who had a data pad in his hands. Tails had a serious and emotionless look, like he was hiding something. He opened his mouth to speak before hesitating, and looked down. He swiped his finger down it. The blue screen illuminated his face, giving it a ghostly look.

"Well, Sonic. Captain Charles here thought it would be best if you helped out the Special Forces unit tasked with taking out Agent R." Tails said sheepishly

Sonic's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He spun around and stared at Captain Charles. Charles looked down at him with a frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Sonic stuttered before he spoke.

"Y-You want me to k-kill her?" he asked, pointing at himself

"Correct. With your speed and fighting skills, you will be a perfect distraction while our snipers take her out. Without you, we will not be able to even get close to killing her." Charles explained

"He's right." Tails included

Sonic spun back around and stared at his friend in shock.

"What?!" he cried

Tails looked at him in sorrow.

"If we want to destroy Eggman, we have to get rid of Agent R. If we don't, our attack will fail." Tails said

Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was outrageous. They wanted to kill Amy! Sonic was lost for words. Nothing expressed what he was feeling, or what his opinion was. It was like being stabbed in the back by your friends. This was something Sonic had promised he would never do, kill a friend. He looked back and forth at Tails and Charles. He noticed all the other officers, and Bolton staring at him. Their expressions made them look like they had just seen an alien. They were watching his reaction in total silence. Finally, Sonic was able to make out one word.

"N-No!" he cried

Tails and Charles' eyes widened. Charles leaned closer and craned his neck.

"What did you just say?" he asked in total disbelief

"I said no! I would never kill Amy. She is a close friend. I could never do that to her." Sonic said

Whispers resonated throughout the group of officers. They all stared at him. Tails however, was wiping his hand over his face. A melancholy look was on him. He knew what was happening, and didn't like it.

"What do you mean you won't? Don't you know what this means? It means we can finally end this! Without her in the picture, we'll easily win!" Charles said, unable to believe what was going on

"I won't!" Sonic repeated, "She does not deserve to be killed. Death is something that I will not allow to come to her." Sonic said

Charles collected himself and coughed a bit. He reached over and grabbed the data pad out of Tails' hands. He swiped a bit and pulled up the page he wanted. He looked down at Sonic and narrowed his eyes.

"I'll tell you why she does deserve death."

Sonic folded his arms, ready to hear it all.

"She has killed an estimated seven hundred GUN troopers. And under her command, swat-bots have killed over nine hundred GUN troopers. She has committed war crimes so terrible, even the death penalty seems too little for her. She has maimed, hung, scalped, and tortured hundreds of troopers. She has singlehandedly destroyed almost all of Station Square. And that is just the beginning."

Sonic was silent, listening to all the things Amy had done. He looked down, refusing to believe it all. Then, Bolton spoke up.

"Do you know, how many of my buddies have been killed because of her, Sonic?" he said, everybody looking over at him. "We buried so many of my friends. And when we had no room to bury them, we dug mass graves and piled them in like dead rats. When there were too many dead, we BURNED THEM! And when we didn't have time to burn them, we THREW THEM IN THE FUCKING BAY!"

Bolton slammed his fist against the table. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"WE THREW THEM AWAY LIKE THEY WERE FUCKING GARBAGE! WE NEVER EVEN HAD TIME TO COLLECT THEIR TAGS!"

Bolton looked down, whimpering.

"Do you know, what it's like to throw your friend into a bay without even saying goodbye? Do you know what it is like to see them being picked apart by buzzards? DO YOU?! ALL OF THIS, ALL OF THIS SHIT, IS BECAUSE OF HER! GROW THE FUCK UP, AND KILL HER!" Bolton screamed

The entire room was silent. Even a couple troopers had converged around the doorways, watching what was happening. Sonic had no words for what Bolton had just said. The trooper was right, he didn't know the horrors of war. He didn't know what it was like to see all of that happen right in front of his eyes. There was nothing he could say that could defend his case. Sonic lowered his head a little. He sniffled and took a step back. He looked up and saw Bolton panting, tears streaming down his scarred face. Sonic had no words. So he decided now would be a good time to leave. He took another step back.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, and left

Sonic walked out of the room. The troopers in the hallways stood to the sides and watched quietly as he walked past them. Tails looked around at the officers, who were all staring at the doorway. Tails knew Bolton was right, but still felt terrible for Sonic. They were still best friends, and best friends supported each other. Tails patted the table and followed Sonic. Charles noticed and looked back at Tails.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked in a harsh voice

Tails didn't stop walking.

"To go talk to a friend." He answered

Tails shadowed the blue hedgehog all the way back to Sonic's room. Sonic slammed the door behind him. Tails stopped just in front of the door. He was about to open it, when he heard something inside. It sounded like sobbing. Tails put his ear against the door and listened carefully. He couldn't make out nay words, but he did hear one thing.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled, balling

Tails sighed and closed his eyes. He gathered the courage, and opened his eyes.

"Sonic?" he asked, knocking lightly on the door

A second later, he heard the sobbing subside.

"What?" a hostile voice asked from inside

"C-can I come in?"

"This isn't any of your fucking business, Tails!" Sonic yelled

"Yes it is. She was my friend too."

That comment most of done something to Sonic. Because a couple seconds later, Tails heard footsteps inside the room. Then the door opened slightly. Sonic let his face show a bit. His eyes were pink and wet marks from his tears ran down his face. But even with this sad expression, a look of disbelief was on him.

"W-What?" Sonic stuttered

Tails looked at him and smiled weakly. He looked down and put his hands together.

"She was my friend too. We were all friends… remember?" Tails said, looking back up at him

Sonic smiled a little and opened the door for Tails. Tails expected him to let him in, but what he didn't expect, was for Sonic to grab onto him and pull him in for a hug. Tails was caught off guard, but eventually embraced it. It felt amazing for both of them to finally share a well needed hug.

"I knew you still remembered." Sonic whispered

Tails hummed in agreement and pulled away. They walked inside and Tails shut the door. They walked over and sat on the cot. Sonic sniffled and ran his hand through his quills.

"Now that I look back on it. I wish I had taken then time to plan an attack instead of running in there so recklessly." Sonic said quietly

Tails frowned and put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"I know buddy. We all wish we could have done something. I'm sure Amy feels the same way." He said quietly, patting the shoulder

Sonic and Tails both looked down at their feet. For a long time, it was silent. Only the sound of Sonic's sniffling was heard. They just let their shared emotions do the talking. Both of them were thinking and wanted the same thing. But they both knew they couldn't have it. The solemnness of this moment spoke a thousand words. It was a heartbreaking moment. Eventually, Sonic slowly looked over at Tails. Tails continued to look down at the ground.

"Hey, Tails." Sonic said slowly

Tails looked up at him. Sonic didn't know how to put what he was thinking into words. But he just let it out.

"Do you think things will ever be the same?"

Tails slowly dropped his head again and sighed.

"Sonic, if there was one thing I learned during this time. Is that people change. We can't stay the same forever. We need to grow up, and never look back." Tails said quietly

Sonic looked down and frowned. What Tails said really stuck with him.

"Are you saying we should not keep on looking in the past?" Sonic asked

"Yeah. I stopped looking back on what has happened, and focused on the present. It helps you know? It keeps you motivated for a better tomorrow." He said, smiling weakly

Sonic thought this was unbelievable. He was asking Tails for comfort. It was normally the other way round. He had always been the one to comfort his little fox friend. But then again, he needed to stop looking back, and focus on the now. Sonic smiled and chuckled slightly.

"I guess you're right, buddy. I just want things back to the way they were. This isn't what we do." Sonic mumbled

Tails looked down at his holster. His pistol was there, loaded and ready to kill. He knew what Sonic meant. Thoughts of Amy came into his head. He knew for a fact that she didn't want to do what she did. She had told him before. That fact made it even more terrible to try and fight her. Because they all wanted the same thing, but had different methods of achieving it.

"I know she doesn't want to fight you. She wants you back." Tails mumbled

Sonic's ears perked up when he heard him mention her. He quickly looked over at Tails and cocked his head.

"You think so?" he asked

Tails looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah… She's always loved you Sonic, and always will. She's willing to die for you… and kill for you."

Sonic chuckled and let his cheeks turn bright red when he thought of her. Tails noticed and smirked.

"You love her… don't you." He said

Sonic chuckled nervously and looked up at the ceiling. Tails raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"So what if I was going to ask her out that day." Sonic revealed

Tails' smile spread across his entire face. He patted Sonic's back.

"I knew it. We all knew it." He said

But then, Tails' happy expression dissolved. The thoughts of all his friends brought back horrifying memories. The sights of Knuckles being knocked unconscious and being dragged away. Or the images of the Chaotix running away, and receiving the letter about where they were. Or seeing Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla leave for Rockwell village. They were all in his mind. The images of what happened early in the days of the fighting were forever ingrained in his mind. Tails shivered and let a tear fall.

"I miss them." Tails mumbled

Sonic looked over at Tails. He saw more and more tears falling from the fox's eyes. Sonic's big brother mode activated and he pulled Tails in for a hug. Tails embraced it and burst into tears. Sonic held him close and let Tails cry on him. Sonic patted Tails' back and tried to calm him down.

"I know… Shh… I know. I miss them too." Sonic whispered

Sonic wasn't lying when he said that. He really did miss Knuckles' attitude, Shadow's need to fight, Cream's wonderful smile, Cheese's laughter, Vanilla's cooking, team Chaotix's stupidity, or Amy's amazing… everything. But he had to be strong. He was going to do what Tails said, and not look back. It would only stop him from doing what he needed to do.

Sonic didn't realize it until ten minutes later, but Tails had fallen asleep in his arms. The little teenager had cried himself to sleep. Sonic could understand why. The kid had not had a great sleep in a while, and needed to rest. Sonic laid him down in his own cot, and tucked in the little fox. And as he stood there, looking at Tails' small sleeping form, he made a decision. From that day forth, he would not be weak. He would not hold back, he would not slow down, and he would not stop, until Amy was in his arms, and everything was the way it should be. He was going to make things right.

**Hello everybody! Papapa here to give you an update. I am so happy, I have finally found time to write! So for the next few weeks, I will be writing a lot. Aren't you happy? I am. Anyway, how did you like this? Eggman, Consilium, and Amy had a huge fight! Remember that. And Sonic's doesn't quite like what GUN wants to do. Interesting…. Well that is it.**

**As always, please a review or PM and don't forget to favorite and follow. Until next time, pa pa! **


End file.
